


You are only mine, Daniel

by Dannywu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst in the middle, Daniel being considerate, Fluff, Kang Daniel Being an Idiot, M/M, Mentioned Ha Sungwoon, Mentioned Hwang Minhyun, Mentioned Kim Jaehwan, Ong Seongwoo Being a Little Shit, Ong being possessive, Ong being whipped, Ongniel, Slow Burn, ong seongwu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannywu/pseuds/Dannywu
Summary: Kang Daniel is an only scholar student in wanna university while Ong's parents are shareholder of it. Initially,Ong is the greatest playboy and try to fool around with Daniel because of the bet with his friends. Conversely, he falls in love with Daniel first and just couldn't escape form his adoration.After they became a thing, sometimes Daniel feels insecure for their relationship as they are being in different level and he has less self-confidence of him. At the end, the things show that his imagination wasn't wrong since from the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

Wanna university is the most glorious university in Korea where most of wealthy students are.There are many kinds of different groups according to the level of their wealth.But for Kang Daniel,being the scholar student who was born in a normal family ,he cannot get joined to any group of theirs because even the room of the least richest student in this university is even bigger than his home.So he is always isolated and the place he spends his time most is the school library.  
He is not only hard working student but also the conscientious son for his family.His father passed away since he was 7.As he is the elder of the two brothers,he has to take all responsibilities for his family expenditures while working in part time jobs after the end of school time.

 

On the other hand,Ong Seongwoo whose family owns luxury hotels, shopping malls and others great businesses and even the share holder of wanna university.He is the most popular student in university with the name tag of Casanova.He is arrogant by thinking of there is no one who can escape either boys or girls.His affluence and the stunning look he has make him even more haughty.He always spend his time by partying,clubbing and making out with random girls in corners of university but he has one rule that he will never date boys because of his well-born.Actually,Seongwoo had never fallen in love with anyone.They are just old flames.

“ONG SEONGWOO.......you better getting up and go to school or I will kick you out of your bed” It is the usual alert of his mom for every morning.

“Mommy .......5 mins plz...only 5 mins”ong pulls the blanket up to his head and try to sleep again but he hears the door of his room opens and the steps are approaching to him.The blanket over him is automatically removed by his mother at the same time with voice of “ you get good grade in this semester or you would get cut off your allowances”

 

This makes Seongwoo wide awake and sits immediately on his bed before pecking his mom cheeks.“Mom,why are you like this ,huh? You have this only son and if you don’t let me spend your money,who will?I know you and father are earning like crazy for me.For grades?I always try my best to get high but I don’t know what are those in question paper so I left it empty” Seongwoo pleads with innocent puppy eyes.

 

“If you study more,you will get higher grades and we can proud of you.Get up now and prepare for school before eating breakfast.Be a good boy Seongwoo ah! You are the heir of our family and you have to organize all the businesses to be more successful in the future.”Ms.ong sighs when she ruffles Seongwoo’s hair and smiles at her son before walking to the opened door and go to downstairs.


	2. Announcement

Hey guys....i just want to tell you that this story will be surely long (I have no idea how many chapter it will be) I just want you guys to know that the relationships between two boys in reality is not easy as we imagine in fan fic. The worse part is that Daniel is kinda poor when Seongwoo is rich asf in this story.That is why i decided to make some angsty in this and it will be more detail than I expected to express how they feel toward each other. Apparently ,Seongwoo will know what the true love is after witnessing how adorable Daniel is and we will see how he trys to protect our Niellie. Daniel is the weaker one in this unlike the other fics and we can see the acutual harsh Seongwoo in future(Spoiler????????....the answer is YES ). As it has to be detail, I will update twice a week (maybe thrice,who knows) and I cannot tell the exact day . I hope you guys can enjoy it, I am also looking forward to it like you guys. I am not sure if it is gonna include smut or not . But if needed, I will try my best to write eventhough I have never written before.

 

P.S.....I haven't decided yet it will be sad ending or happy ending. he he....  
I will update it on AFF before on Ao3


	3. chapter 2

"Woahhhhh....I had deep sleep last night” It is 6:00 a.m.Daniel yawn and stretch his arms and leg and gives a glance with the smile plastered on his face to his brother who is sleeping peacefully beside him.After that, he gets up and prepares breakfast for his brother and mother who are still sleeping before rolling around the city with bicycle to do his jobs as a newspaper-man. “Yeah,this is life”,he sighs and mutters himself after he have done his job for this morning.After he got home,it has 30 mins left to start his first class. He takes a quick shower and wear his hoodie and jean pant before fixing his messy hair as the last step.Finally,he bids his goodbye to his mom and his brother before getting outside. He runs as fast as he can not to miss the certain bus to get his university.

He is the only student who uses public transportation here while others students use their own luxury cars to get school. But still, also taking taxi is way too expensive for him as a normal broke student he is.The moment he sees the gate of his uni in just meters far away,he freaks out seeing four Lamborghini Veneno Roadster are passing him with unbelievable speed. He almost stumbles over a stone at that place and he continues walking into sch.

As soon as he arrives campus, he hears the loud screaming of some girls over something he doesn’t know at all.He wonders what make them to be like this and he peeks his head a little bit .But still, he cannot see clearly anything or anyone and he was alerted sooner with the thought that it is none of his business.That is why he is just keep trying to be out of there holding with a bit hotdog and opened cola tin in his hand.When he is in his way to lead out, he is bumped by some crazy girls.He even sees some random boys in those crowd who are also trying to get attention from someone. When there is not so far yet to get out of his way,he is relieved before he was grabbed by a pair of arms. He shifts his head a bit to see who he is, he see a boy with dark hair, same height as him but has a smaller body frame than him. And handsomeness level?? If he has to be honest, he is handsome as hell.

When he looks up his surrounding ,he sees many couples of eyes are watching them.He has no single idea why he is in the middle of attention over those pairs of eyes. He is fidgeting a little bit right now because he has never been a person who gets attention from even a single student in this university.But the condition he is in right now is somewhat different with usual.

He frowns his eyebrows in confusion and asks,”wh-what is wrong?”. He is stammering over his words.The latter smirks mockingly and speak out ,"don’t make me fool,I know you are also one of those crazy boys who is helplessly falling in love with me.But don’t use tricks to get attention from me,huh?"

It makes Daniel more confused than before ,he is speechless for a while thinking that `what the hell is happening on earth.It is right he is handsome but still Why should I have a dumb crush over someone I don’t even know’.

Many students are watching them out of curiosity what will be going on between the duo.When he regains his conscious back ,he bits back at mr.someone “excuse me sir,I don’t even know who you are and what you are. At this rate,how come you become my unknown crush".

He hears surprised murmurs and saw wide eyes are watching him unbelievably like he is alien.He himself doubts that he makes any mistakes. Till then,he doesn’t see the stains of cola all over Seongwoo's coat.

"Ha ha,that is interesting" The latter laughs with smug satisfaction before continuing ." Firstly,There is no one who don’t know me in this school. Secondly, it is apparent that you want attention by saying you don’t know me. Thirdly, it is just a simple way I always get from everyone. Lastly,how will you take responsibility for the stains you made on my $750 coat which is imported directly from the France for my birthday gift given by my mom”,Seongwoo says continuously without letting Daniel cut him in.

Daniel is ready to retort the latter that "I am not the one who -" but his words are tied on his tongue when he sees the cola in his hand. Obviously,he is also the victim of everyone crashing at him,but for now,he is the only person who drinks cheap cola here when the other students drink expensive stuffs at cafe.

In the mean time,Seongwoo takes off his coat and hand it to Daniel that Daniel taking unconsciously. Seungwoo sneer at him and saying "I want it back tomorrow, no single stain on it. If there is still, yo will need to wwash it again. It is no matter you use any ideas you have to bleach. I just want my coat back in original color. Meet me at canteen at 11:00 p.m tmr and don’t be late", He leaves Daniel alone in the middle of people.

Daniel is still standing like statue on his spot holding stained coat in his hand and so many thoughts running in his head while looking Seongwo leave out to the bulidng. He is still confused how would he do to be stainless this high end branded coat which is probably enough for him to use for the whole month. Another point is that he doesn’t have much time to wash himself because his other part time job is still waiting for him to finish up until 9:00 p.m. Even for laundry, he can’t afford for it as he is just a broken student. He runs a hand into his hair with disappointment to his luck and leave the eyes that are plastered him after the brunette has left.

Seongwu’s gang has four people including himself who were born in the various prosperous families,Hwang Minhyun,Kim Jaehwan and Ha Sungwoon.When they arrives at the cafeteria of their usual place,which is owned by Minhyun’s parents, Jaehwan starts a conversation with speaking up enough to hear all four of them, "Hey wu, why did you make this student get into trouble . We all know that that coat from earlier is not the most expensive one you have. It was paid just an amount of money you always spend over nothing". 

Seongwo makes a knowing grin on his face and replies, "I am just getting bored and you guys know that I haven’t had a date for over two months since I broke up with Mina. He is kinda cute,I just want to play with him".

This makes the rest of three choke on their bubble tea they are sipping and "yahhh..ONG SEONGWO...are you crazy" Minhyun’s yells at Seongwo first while Sungwoon and Jaehwan are still coughing with gambling for their lives .

After that,Jaehwan shout at him,"Fuck you asshole you almost make me die over choking even before I get married ",. And then he hears the unpleasant laughter from Sungwoon.

 

Seongwo is just sipping his tea like Nothing was wrong with the current situation . Jaehwan continues saying" wtf dude, where are your norms and standard that you will never ever date dudes in your lifetime".

 

It is Seongwu’s turn to choke again before picking up a piece of tissue and throw it directly to Jaehwan. "Shut the fuck up Jaehwan or I will make yomute permanently for your entire life. I am telling you that who I am to plan a date with such a naive boy by ignoring the girls with big boobs who are lining in a queue to get into my pant".He says the last one smugly.

 

Ha Sungwoon stops his laughs in a meantime and face to Seongwo who is currently busy with the jelly from his milk tea. When Seongwo feels like someone is gazing him, he tilts his head a little bit and meet with Sungwoon‘s serious gaze. He raises his one brow as a question and Sungwoon says with serious tone in his voice, " Seongwo , Have you ever felt LOVE when you were making out with your big boobs girls or dating with your random girls?". All of them give an interest to the intense topic of Sunwoon because all of them have never had a date with the sincere love in their past.

 

Seongwu thinks for a while before bursting out of laughing "Hey, are you crazy enough to think about love???Love ????I don't think we need it.I haven’t even thought to love someone who are not my parents and my friends. Is it essential to be happy? For my personal feeling love is just a intangible thing to make more complicated our lives which we were already happy. I don’t believe in love and I hate being tied with the invisible strings by which we called love. I don’t like attachments but freedom and I will never love someone who are outsiders. NEVER IN A MILLION," he finishes his last drop of drink.

"don't be bumptious, Man! there is fate and destiny. You will never know how far they can bring you to. I just get the sense that you will know what the love is in real sooner and someone who you love at the moment might be your soulmate." It makes everyone on their table puzzled and he is still amused with his statement .

He know Ong more than the others as their friendship is more than 10 years since they met in kindergarten. His friend had never complimented about another boy if it is not his best friend. He guess there must be a secret place in Seongwo's heart for this blonde boy.

"Sometime, you are ridiculous, Sungwoon. As you said so, we will see who could make me fall in love. If she can, I will worship on ground she walks on everyday ...ha ha..", suddenly the image of the blonde boy from earlier, cute like puppy cross over his mind . He quickly brushes it off and panic with the fact that somewhere on his chest is beating faster than usual.


	4. Chapter 3

Daniel is sitting in his class, palm under his chin when he sees three girls are approaching him from nowhere . He stares at them blankly before giving his weak smile to them as the sign of he notices them .A girl sits right in front of him when the other two take a seat beside him.It make him feel awkward to greet them. One of them starts conversation before he can’t decide whether he should greet them or not ," Hey,you are the only scholar student in here right???" Daniel literally nods, he doesn’t know why are they asking him this question. Another girl continues, "Do you know Oppa Ong Seongwu???"

Daniel have never heard of this weird name. So,he honestly replies,"Never! Who is he by the way????" The girls look at him questionably "are you joking us????"

"whatttttttttttt!.......Why should I joke you guys? Is he the one I must know in this world??" He answers the question with another two questions..

These girls seem more surprised than even before and they tell him with excitement," his parents are one of the millionaires who were known as the business tycoon in the republic of Korea. There is not many economy which is not related to them. He is the only son of them and he will get all the heritage in future behind his parents. And oppa Ong Seongwoo?? I am sure that you have seen him before you came here. You see his stunning face and his muscular body which can create divinity of handsome by adding his expensive clothes over his body. "They seem satisfied after complimenting this Ong Seongwoo wu guy.

The more he thinks who he is, the more he get confusing. So he contain himself but he immediately highlighted the phrase that the girls mentioned that "you have seen him before you came here".He recalls the people who he met this morning throughout the way he came here.

He remembers mr.someone who make him troublesome.He assumes that these girl must have  
witnessed their argument and he ," Ahhh.... so???"

He see the stars are shinning with joy in their eyes but he doesn’t know why it is, and he recalls back the reason they came to him in the first place.The first girl is moving closer to him and feel like pleading him with puppy eyes," Could you give us his coat,plz??? We are willing to wash it for you and we will give it back to him in time".

Daniel is way more than glad ,takes the coat out of his bag before giving a hand it to them immediately with an agreeable expression on his face."Yeah sure,why not??? I must thank you guys for this offer since I have no idea what to do with this coat. You guys are my saviors, thank you again. Here, take it"He handed the coat with a satisfied grin on his face. The girls take the coat gladly and thanking him before they left.Daniel wanted to ask them why they want this coat so badly and even wash it for him but in real he didn’t.He lets out a heavy sigh with a relief which he holds the whole time ,feel his body is lighter than minutes ago and he can smile for now thinking that he will never need to deal with this boy in any situations but not knowing what  
is waiting ahead in near future.

 

“Ong Seongwoo….this is the last warning. You will get out of this room or keep open up your eyes until my class is done”, Mrs.Amreen is the rigorous lecture teacher in their university.

Seongwo is falling asleep on his desk making his one arm as pillow to rest his head. He was lack of sleep last night because he had a fantastic sex at certain place.When he got home,it was already 3:00 a.m and he had only about 4 hours before he heard the natural alarm of his mother’s yelling from downstair.Minhyun who is beside him tugging on his waist.This makes him conscious, rubs his eye and he looks around the room with not knowing where he is right now.He yawn and when he meet with Mrs.Amreen’s glare,he jumps over his seat and give his apology to her before begging her not to report his parents

Mrs.Amreen sighs and shake her head dejectedly.“Ong Seongwoo, you sure know well that you are the only son in your family and you will have to manage to run all businesses of your family for your future. I can’t even think straight forward to it.”

She briefly paused before continuing“if you don’t get at least 5 out of 10 in this coming test, I will get you a guide.If you need, I will let you choose the guide whoever you want.But he must be qualified to teach you properly”

 

Seongwoo almost yell at her when he hears mentioning about guide “nooooooooooooo…..I don’t need guide. I can do it all in my own and I guarantee you that I will make sure to get above 5 in this test.”He says unsurely not believing himself while his friend and other classmates are cheering with teasing.

 

He will definitely throw his fists over their faces if Mrs.Amreen is not right in front of the room.At least he glares at his bestfriends who cannot stop giggling until now. After Mrs.Amreen turns her back to them, continues explanation about the current topic they discussed when he was sleeping, he turn to face his friends and does his middle finger up.

 

“Ong Seongwo, what are you doing again???”He hears Mrs.Amreen bawl him out again and he immediately keep his poker face, says “No……nothing. I am just asking them the page number which we are right now”.

As soon as the class has finished, he runs straight to the canteen to fill his appetite. When he arrives there, he sees so many students are queuing to get their orders. He sighs and go to the girl who is nearest to the counter. He clears his throat to gain attention from her. 

As expected, this girl turns to him and she looks surprised to see him close to her. He gives his cheesy smile  
twhich makes her blush all over her face ,and even the tips of her ears.

If he is not dying of hunger,he can see all girls are envying this girl and certain person is also in this queue waiting for his turn while watching the (not)romantic view in front of him.

But for now, all he can do is to request this girl to give his order first that she accepts gladly a offer with joy.  
When he gets his food,he thanks her and waves before giving flying kiss to her.

 

When he gets to the table where his friends are waiting, He says “hey, don’t you guys eat anything”  
while shoving his food into his mouth. 

They shakes their head in unison replying that they are full. Sungwoon suddenly points at a boy  
and says “dude,isn’t your blonde boy?,”

It makes Seongwo choke and chugs down the whole water bottle in one gulp.Then he rolled his eyes and shift his head to look at the boy Sungwoon pointing and see the certain boy pass cross their table and heads out of the canteen holding his lunch in hand.

To be honest, he wonders why he doesn’t eat in the canteen even though there is some vacant places.But he swallow down it and keep eating.

It seems Jaehwan is also curious about this because he asks “why doesn’t he eat here”. No one answer him just as they don’t know as well and he make a question again “do you guys know him??? I have never seen him before”

In this case, Minhyun answers back “I only know him as the scholar student and he is major in Mrs.Amreen’s finance subject”

For the time being, Seongwoo eat up all food and assumes that boy must be an expert in finance subject because there is not many students who take Finance as their major subject as it is difficult to understand the concept.

When he feels like he is full, he recollects the pieces of dream he had during his sleep, he remembers that he was begging someone on his knee not to leave him. But he can’t clearly see his face and all he can remember is a mole under his eye .In his dream, he was left behind and this one didn’t even bother to give him back a look . At this time he felt like his heart was torn into pieces and his body was about to pass out.

At this reflection, he chuckles himself and thinks back that he is the one who left and don’t look back at them and he is the only one who make them feel like this. It is more than unusual to dream like this for him. When he see his friends stand up in order to head out,he also get up and follow them forgetting about his dream.

When Seongwo reaches car-parking, he takes out his phone to check if any important mails or msg. There is a sms from his mother telling him to come back home as soon as the classes are over.

The minute later he enters into his manor-house, his mom peeks out from kitchen. “Hey, darling! you have to come along with me to dinner of my business partner. In fact, I want you to meet her daughter who is studying in LA for her bachelor. She just comes back here for a while in her vacation season,” Mrs.Ong says.

“NO….I don-,” Seongwo obviously want to protest but his mom interrupts him , saying “I don’t take NO, in case I am not giving you choice but making you known the fact. Take a shower, get dressed and make your hair into comma style. It suits you.I will be waiting in the living room. Don’t make me wait for too long”.  
Seongwo whines and go to upstairs to get changed.

 

Daniel is receiving an order from a table of couple when the bell is chiming. He casts a glance at the door, sees Seongwo enters with a grand woman beside him. They go forward to the VIP room which is reserved by the owner of LOTTE hotel.

 

After he gets the order from the couple, he goes back to the kitchen and tell the list of orders to the chef. “Daniel, can you serve this order to that VIP room??? I really need to go to restroom.” One of his coworker is appealing to him and handing over him the tray with foods. He seems he really has a problem with his stomach. Daniel gives and agreeable nod. 

In a minute, he gets into this room and serves the foods for them. At that time,he senses someone is looking at his back , he shifts his head a little to see who this is and meet Ong Seongwo standing at entry of the room with curious eyes. He cannot define the meaning of this look and he really hopes that Ong will not remember he is the one who makes dirt to his expensive coat.

“Darling , why are you standing at there. Come here . The food are absolutely delicious.” he hears the woman from earlier calls him.

“Yes mom…”,ong replies and walk passing Daniel.

Daniel doesn’t dare to tilt up and leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 4

This is Friday morning, Ong wakes up in fresh mood and he didn’t have hot session last night. He takes a quick shower and dress up, fix his hair as one last time and grab his bag before he lock his room door.

He is greeted by his mom, “morning darling, how is Somi??have fun???…”

Ong sits in the couch cross over his mom,“Mmmmm……., not bad..but honestly she is not my type. I don’t like cute girl”

“Have you talked with her, I heard that she is really polite and well-behaved like every mother’s dream daughter-in law”

“Hmm….., maybe…so do you????”

“of course, if possible.”

“mom……, please….. I will let you choose my life-partner in the exact time but not now. I think I am so young to be caught in attachments ”Ong whines.

“Ha ha…. I don’t think someone who has sex almost every night is so young…”

“They are in different situations mom , you know one night stand are just it is. We have no call, no msg ,no face to face in the next morning. We are just reciprocally sharing pleasure for one night”, ong explains to his mom.

“Ok..I see but promise me that I would have the absolute authority to choose the decant one for you. It is not like I will not accept the one you would love at that time but she must be acceptable.”

“Don’t worry for that. There will never be the one who worth my love.” Ong says confidently.

“Darling, how conceited you are…”They chuckles together.

Ong looks down his watch and “Mom, I am late. Bye” Ong bid his good bye to his mom and dad who has recently come out from his parent shared room.

“drive safely” his dad says and “don’t be too late tonight” his mom. He nods and leaves.

 

When he steps in their classroom, he sees his friends are already sitting in their seats, Minhyun waves at him and he nods back. 

“I want to skip the class today,” the first words comes out of his mouth after 2 minutes he has arrived there.

Jaehwan shrugs , “so do I”.

“Hey dude’ you will get back your coat today right???” Sungwoon reminds them.

Ong become smiley all at once, “ ohhh….I almost forgot it. Yeah we will have fun today.”

The rest of three silent and Ong continues, “by the way, I saw him last night at the restaurant I went with my mom”

“what a concidence!” Jaehwan exclaims.

“Did he also eat there??”. It is Minhyun who replies.

“No . I am sure he is not. I saw him as a waiter of that restaurant. I was shocked at that moment.”

The other three also jaw drop and “ wtf , are you sure?? Why would he need to work there since he is also a student here. ” Jaehwan seems also shocked just like him.

“ahhh….I guess that is why he is the only scholar student here. But I thought though he is, he is also quite rich.” Minhyun guesstimates properly.

“If he was busy last night , how could he bleach your coat????” Sungwoon suggests considerately.

Ong shrugs “I don’t care. It is his fault. So he is responsible for his action.”

There is silence in their room and they sees teacher coming in.

“let’s get bored before having fun” Ong mutters with low voice enough to hear just four of them.

 

This afternoon they are having chitchat and waiting for Daniel to return his coat back, they notices three girls walking straight toward them through entryway of canteen holding specific color of Seongwo’s coat in one of these girl hand. Ong wonders why his coat is in her grasp but not Daniel’s.

When they get enough distance between them, one of the girls speaks shyly on purpose, “Oppa , here yours. We got it from Daniel and washed it for you. You can check it if there is still stain on it.”

Seongwo takes it back with inquiry mind.

These girls are still standing there without moving an inch.

Seongwo suddenly become irritable and asks them defiantly.  
“why you guys are here???I don’t think the one supposed to be here is not you.”

Jaehwan raises his eyebrow and Sungwoon shrugs.

The girls with pink hair replies “yes but we begged him to give us and helped him to wash it.”

“Why??” Seongwu become more furious. He doesn’t know why he feels like this in fact he already got his coat back. That is all. In some occasions, he can even get the benefits from these girls. He knows they will joyfully accept it if he offers. But he cannot think straight this time.

“Because we want to get this chance to please you, Oppa”, they answers excitedly and their eyes are sparkling with hope.

But Seongwo is not in the mood for it and then all he replies is “thank you girls for liking me. But you guys are not types. So……..my answer is SORRY.” He gives his unpleasant smile to them and throw the coat into the nearest trashcan and “I think your job is done and would you mind if I ask you guys to leave us.”

They stormed out of the canteen.

By the time they left, Minhyun exclaims , “Seongwo ,you embarrassed them and why did you throw away you coat??. I thought you want it back.”

Ong rolls his eye and “hey. It is not my fault. I am not the one who made a move. At first I wanted it back but I changed my mind.”

“But you look annoyed when you talks to them”, Sungwoon criticizes him.

Jaehwan gives his hunch “It could be because of his blonde boy”

“wtf Jaehwan , how many times I need to tell you that he is not my blonde boy. He is just a blonde boy with puppy like face. And yeah, you are right. It is because of him. Don’t you guys think he is supposed to be the one who is responsible for his action???”

“ Did you go deaf?? They said they made an offer to wash your coat. It is not his fault”. Sungwoon reveal the truth.

“Oiiiiiii…whatever….” Seongwo blurts out.

“Do you have any plans for tonight???”

“Not so sure”

“Seongwo. Do you really believe you could make anyone fall in love with you????” Jaehwan asks him out of blue.

Ong frowns and looks at Jaehwan. “what make you think I can’t??? Did you forget that I am the best playboy in the republic of korea??”

It makes his two friends rolled thiers eyes but not include Jaehwan .

“I am being serious here asshole”, Jaehwan groans at him .  
“I mean it too” Ong says with pride and glory.

“How about Daniel???” 

“who is this Daniel???” he confusedly asked and he get a smack on his head as a response by Sungwoon.

He groans in pain and “wtf Sungwoon!!!”

“woahhhhhh……when did you go deaf Ong??. Why didn’t you hear that those girls earlier pointed out that Daniel as your fucking blonde boy.”.

“He is not my blonde boy.” Ong yelps frustratingly.

“whatsoever, I guess your auditory nerve system are not working properly these days”

Minhyun sighs.

Seongwo is taken aback and responds “Why it has to be him???”

“Why?? Do you think you can’t if it is him??? Where is your overconfidence???” 

“ha ha..Jaehwan you are having a low opinion of me right now. What is he??? No one can resist my charmimg. But there is one condition. I don’t want to do it for free. What will I get in return??”

“We will buy you a condo if you can but you have to buy-,” 

“wait Jaehwan.. you can ask me buy everything you want if I lose. I will never lose. I must be the winner” he interrupts Jaehwan.

“Be humble a bit Seongwo. If you are like this, you will regret for your words and action in future” Minhyun assures him.

“Never in a million,” he says smugly. “oh…Is there limited duration???.”

“Ammm…. Let me think… well.. Do you think six months will be enough for you???” jaehwan asks.

“6 months is too much. I will make him fall for me within 3 months. There is one you guys have to strike the right note that I am taking risk and gambling with my reputation here. I have never had a date with dudes in my past. By the way, is he even gay???”

“ I am not sure tho.” Minhyun answers.

“it is okay. Even if he is not gay before, he will go all gay for me later.”

“fuck Seongwo”

Ong’s face is full of mockery .

“so. Is it a deal????” Jaehwan discloses.  
“sure. I can bet on my ass you three are going to buy a condo for me and just save up without clubbing and partying.”

“not so sure. We will see who is the actual winner.” Sungwonn remarks.

Ong scrolls down his phone for a moment before making a brief phone call to someone and speak to the other line, “I will send you a photo.I want all information of him, daily activities and especially his schedule. Can I get all these within 3 hours??”

“……..”

“Ok thanks.”

“who is this???” Jaehwan curiously asks.

“He is our family investigator since my grandfather alive. I was asking him to search all facts about Daniel.”

“Wowwwwwww…Seongwo…you are so tricky” Minhyun grumbles surprisingly.

“Noooooo….It is called intelligence,” Ong sneers.

“Ohh….where did you get his photo??”

“why are you so dumb Jaehwan??. There is social media like instagram, twitter and facebook. Just because he is poor doesn’t mean he doesn’t use them. Ok????” 

Ong gets up from his seat and yawn “ I am going home.I can’t stand studying anymore and can’t resist sitting in the room eventhough I don’t understand a single meaning of whatever they says”

“But you promised Mrs.Amreen that you will get at least 5 in the exam.” Sungwoon complains.

“Ammm..for this..I guess she also forgot it.”

“what if she didn’t????”

“I won’t give a shit. I will call you guys if I have any plans for tonight.”

The other three nod.

 

As soon as he gets home, he receives an email that is filled with Daniel’s personal profile.

He smiles ,go to upstairs and turn the door-knob of his room. He throws himself on the bed and unlocked his phone and recites an email. “name- Daniel. He has one brother and he is the older one. His mother’s salary is enough for his whole family that is why he needs to work too. Newspaperman in the morning and waiter in the evening. In Friday and Saturday night , he works as sommelier at 808 club after his shift at restaurant and ----------------.”

His mind flash a bit and he send msg into their groupchat,

 

Ong  
“hey, I have a plan.  
We are going out tonight.  
It is my treat.”

JW  
Ok.

MH  
Usual place???

SW  
See ya then 

Ong  
No. I will send you Location.  
Here. (-----)


	6. Chapter 5

The moment they get inside, the atmosphere is different from he expected. In his opinion this is just a club where middle class people spend their time. But actually it is beyond his imagination. The interior design is fantastic and there is filled with young boys and girls who looks like from high ranking families like them dancing on the floor. Some couples are making out in different corners and some are drinking.  
“wowwww…how do you know this place??? This must be new in town.” Jaehwan asks over it.  
“Daniel is working here.” 

“Ohh….” Jaehwan exclaimes and Ong leads them to the bar counter.

“beer or whiskey?” the bartender asks.  
“I will take beer tonight” he chose to drink only light liquor since the reason he came here is not to get drunk.  
His friends also choose to drink their favorite beer.

“So what is your plan?? ” Jaehwan speaks out loud to hear over the music that is playing on right there.  
“I don’t know. Just coming here to see him really working here or not.” Ong takes a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and start smoking as well.

“I would rather stayed at home if I knew this occasion since we don’t need to hook up with pretty girls” Sungwoon complains teasingly.

“ha ha..what a jerk”. Ong quips back.

“it is you who is saying always trying to get lucky in this situation” Sungwoon quickly retorts.

Ong is wandering his eyes around to spot the target. After five or ten minutes, they all hears the arguments in the middle of dancing floor. The crowd also stop dancing and watching curiously. Ong is not the type of person who give a shit to that kind of riot. He always ignore it. But he is bored now and watched them ponderously. He witness the boy with the blonde hair is bowing apologetically to the other group of boys. He beholds that one of those boys is pulling this boy to his feet, almost tearing the collar… He think the slight rasp of material is ripping in a bat of eye. Now he can see the face of this boy who is terrifying with this action. He is choking on his beer and turns around to his friends’ reaction. He sees them also jaw dropping. Because this boy is his blonde boy. No. the blonde boy (correction). He is Daniel. He suddenly gets up and go into this called fight. Minhyun tried to stop him but he is already in their place. When he get into there. He goes to the Daniel side and try to intervene between them. He grabs the hand on Daniel’s collar and suppresses it. Daniel is beginning to panic and shocked to see Ong here. He tells Ong not to involve and he is okay. But Ong sees him nothing is okay and if he didn’t arrive on time, Daniel would have been punched on his face.

One of those boys from earlier yells at him, “who the fuck are you???”

Ong laughs mockingly and face them “You are not in the level to know who I am. But I am in a compassionate mood right now , so I will let you know. Take a trip down memory in your shitty head that I am his boyfriend.” He puts his arm around Daniel waist and tilts up his head to see his face.

Daniel instantly protests, “no, he is no-,” He was cut off by Ong pecking on his lip.  
“WHAT THE FU-,” Jaehwan exclaims unbelievably .  
His action makes Daniel stunned on his grasp and his friends who are also behind him since he is gonna be in the fight sooner or later. He himself surprised over his action. But he could possibly manage to keep his poker face.

He hears jeers from those boys and “we didn’t know that we are dealing with gays, hahahahahaha”. They purposely ridicule them.

The furor in Ong becomes rise and he punches a fist on the said boy’s face. His friends also involve in the brawl and so his friends did. 

Daniel is horrified and stared down them panickly . He really want to get out of here. That is why he apologized them earlier even though the accident is not his mistake. It is just like a slight misunderstanding between drunkards But he already decided to apologize them willingly until they satisfied. This current conditions is not his expectation to be the reason of this fight and a part of it.

He is trembling on his feet when one of the boy is trying to pounce onto him. But Ong suddenly pop up right in front of him and drags this boy back to the ground and he is sitting astride, throwing fists over his face without a break. 

The securities and the officers in charge of this club start arriving and intervene the scuffle. They tries to separate them and Ong gives a kick on that boy face one last time. He also get bruises and some ribs are bleeding. Daniel is looking down to his shoes and avoid the eyes of all people, especially his manager who is glaring him now.

“Follow me Daniel” his manager warns him and he walks behind him with despondent face.  
Daniel glances back at Ong and meets with Ong’s cold stare.  
He can’t look more than 5 sec because he sees bruises all over his face because of him.  
{Daniel get fired at that night. (ha ha….)}

 

As soon as they get outside of the club, he was offended by his friends’ swear-words.  
When they reach to parking-lot, they all groan in pains and wipes the blood dripping out from their ribs.

“wtf Seongwo. How come you involved in this fight? I thought you had come here just to see Daniel working here but not to fight. And what?? I am his boyfriend, huh??? You even kissed your blonde boy” Sungwoon yells at him in frustration.  
Jaehwan and Minhyun nod in agreement.  
“I didn’t kiss him. It is just a light peck” Ong denies the fact.

He also has no idea why he is in this position and why he made this action. It doesn’t matter how many times he went to club, he had rarely been in fight. Even if someone steps a foot into a girl he already hooked up with, he always gave her to him without hesitation. It is not because he had never experienced a violent fight, just because he didn’t want to hurt himself because of a girl. Also on other occasions, he always tries to evade the crisis as much as he can. 

But he had different feeling an hour ago. When he saw Daniel was grabbed on his collar, he couldn’t help seeing Daniel in this situation and he wanted to protect him.   
He doesn’t know what sort of feeling is this because he had never experienced it before. He sighs and resolves to neglect his feeling.

He takes out a Cigarette, put it up to his lip and light it up. He inhales slowly and hold a smoke for a moment before exhaling.

“Don’t you guys know that being hero is the simplest and easiest way to approach someone and to get trust from him. That is why I used that trick. And for the peck and being my sudden boyfriend?? It was just an act which depending on the circumstances and situations” He speaks up with simulation of creep on his face.

Rest of them roll their eyebrows and twist their faces.

“But this is only on your shoulder, not us” Jaehwan whines depressingly.

“I will appreciate your help Jaehwanie, Ha ha ha ha…” Ong laughs teasingly.  
“I don’t know how to explain my mom with these injuries.” Minhyun grumbles.  
“Cmon my men! Don’t act like you guys have never had a fight in the past 4 or 5 years.”  
“Ok, let by gone be by gone. We are going back home since we were kicked out and banned from this club permanently because of you.”  
“yeah, you have car with you right???”   
They nod and get into their respective car and drive out with high speed and finally leave the club.

It is relief that when he gets back home, his parents went to sleep already. He silently goes up to his room and locked it. He takes a quick shower and get changed into his pyjamas. As the next two days is Saturday and Sunday. He won’t need to go to school and he wouldn’t show up to his mom with these bruises all over his body. He really hope that two days will be enough to heal.

He flips over his bed about to wrap himself with blanket and flashback the whole fight and feel sad when he figures out Daniel was frightening and trembling with fear on his feet at that moment. He can’t ease from his mind the worried look Daniel gave him one last time before he followed after his manager.

‘I will find a way to approach him again and make sure to see him on Monday.’ He mumbles alone and drifts into the dreamland in a minute.


	7. Chapter 6

Ong has been killing his time with watching movies and smoking alone in his room while Daniel is struggling to get another job in different clubs or bars. But every position in these clubs are already filled with their initial workers. He literally finds out that his luck become more miserable when it comes to deal with Seongwo. That is why he determines to avoid this guy in any conditions.

Finally, this is Monday and Ong has been expecting to see Daniel after those two days. He keeps smiling and whistles all the way he goes to school. His bruises are all went healed except some minor scar on his face but again he is still the most handsome boy in their campus. Because he guesses Minhyun is also in the same situation as him.

When he gets into their usual café, only SW and MH is there. He takes a seat across from Minhyun and “where is Jaehwan???”  
“went to restroom” Minhyun replies and when he looks at his friends’ faces , there are only some scabs as well.  
So he teases them, “ Your conditions are much more better than I expected. Ha ha.”  
“Fuck you asshole. You have no idea how much I need to attempt to hide it from my mom’s curious eyes” Jaehwan yells at him who recently got back.  
Ong rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue playfully at JW.  
“Is there any progress between you two??” Sungwoon pops the question.  
“Me and Daniel?? If you mean so, NO. how come I had progress since I also tried to avoid my mom. I didn’t even go out of my room in those two days”  
“This is the third day, Ong” JW warns him.  
“I know, I have planned for it”. Ong smirks exaggeratedly.  
“Would you tell us?? You know we are at the same side right???”  
“yeah sure.” Ong cross his arms on his chest and sits comfortably in his seat with smirk on his face “ I have never considered that Mrs.Amreen would become the big help for my plan.” Ong briefly pauses.  
“wait! Let me guess first. If I am not wrong, you are planning to make Daniel as your tutor??” Jaehwan predicts wisely.  
Ong claps with a proud smile on his face, “ OMG Kim Jaehwan, you sometimes are so brilliant. YES. That is exactly what I am gonna do.”  
“So you are taking tutor??”  
“Unfortunately yes. But it will be worth if I might get condo from you guys. Isn’t it???”  
“Ummmm…maybe!”  
“If you guys have finished questioning to me, I am going to Mrs.Amreen to implement my plan.”  
Ong is on his way to Mrs.Amreen office when he sees Daniel is walking on the opposite side of the corridor. When they accidently look at each other at the same time, Daniel suddenly stops with wide eye in his spot before turning away. Ong is confused with Daniel’s sudden action because the action is instantaneous and he spontaneously knows it is because of him. After one or two minutes, he finds himself running after Daniel. It is just inches away when he almost catches him when Daniel suddenly speeds up his walking and finally running like in marathon. Some passerby students are watching their race interestingly, Ong has literally no mind to glare at them coz at that moment all his attention is on Daniel who is currently running like he would never get a chance to run in future. He becomes exhausted bit by bit right now and feels like he will pass out sooner if he continues running at this rate. As the last option, he increases his running into his ultimate speed and finally he can catch the latter. He grabs Daniel in his arms as they are bending forward with their hands on the knees and gasping for air rhythmically together

“Talk to me god dammit.” It is Ong who starts speaking.  
“Talk about what” Daniel replies against Ong.  
“So why did you run away when you saw me??”  
Daniel is taken aback why Ong knows that he is running away because of him. But he keeps pretending and retorts “No. It isn’t not because of you. I just remember that I need to go to library.”  
“Don’t lie to me. No one is running to library at this hour like his life is depending on it.”  
“But I run. So what?? Do you have problem with that?? Now let go of me first.” Daniel is making complete nonsense because he just wants to avoid Ong at this moment.  
“I won’t until you tell me” Ong threatens him. He doesn’t look like he is gonna give up any sooner.  
Daniel sighs and “ well well… What do you want to know???”  
“I don’t want to talk it here. We are going somewhere else like café or canteen. Coz I am dying of thirsty.”  
“No. I don’t have money to buy a cup of coffee.” Daniel immediately protests.  
“Why are you always against whatever I say, huh??? Don’t worry for drinks. Leave it to me. Even if I let you pay for it, it will draw my pride down.” Daniel rolls his eye first and finally accepted it coz he is also tired from running.  
“Ok. If you said so.” Daniel leads Ong to his favorite café in case Ong just shakes his head and follows him because there is nothing he can do at that moment. He still can’t believe himself why he has been running after this blonde boy just to get a talk and forbearing this mess.

Now they are insides the café. Daniel is continuously sipping on his drink till Ong sees dimple appear on his cheeks while Ong is sitting stiff cross over him with his barely touched drink in front of him. No one start a conversation until Daniel empty his drink. 

“Why don’t you drink it? You said you are thirsty. It will be such a waste if you don’t drink.” Daniel says perversely and ‘you prosperous idiots will never understand the value of money’ he murmurs in a low voice and grimace.

“What are you saying??” Ong asks pretending he didn’t hear it.  
“Nothing, I am just humming.” ‘I am lying, idiot, I want to tell you that you are asshole.’  
“You can drink mine if you want.” Ong’s offer makes Daniel smiley again and his eyes are sparkling with joy like a baby who is getting his favorite drink.  
“Can I???” He asks and snatch at the drink as soon as Ong nods. He is drinking mouthful with plump cheeks and Ong whispers accidently ‘CUTE’.

He quickly brushes it off and ‘Ong Seongwo, crazy bitch. Cute?? What are you thinking? He is condo. Do you hear me? HE IS CONDO’. Ong regains his conscious and leans a bit onto the table.

“Will you answer if I ask you?” Ong asks seriously but Daniel’s answer make him want to smash him off. “Hmmmmm…Maybe. It depends on”

Ong sighs and Daniel is playing with folding tissues into different shapes after he has emptied his so called second drink either.

“Ok I will start. Firstly, Why did you run away as soon as you saw me???”  
Daniel grumbles before he answers, “This question again??? I already told you that I had to go to library for something” he lies again.  
Ong really want to give a smack on his face with Daniel’s expression. “Ok. So secondly, why didn’t you stop when I ran after you??.”  
“Oh isn’t it similar with the first question?”  
“No, they are different meaning.” Ong refuses to accept.  
Daniel rolls his eye and “ok. Anyway, I don’t want to answer it.”  
Ong becomes impatient with Daniel bit by bit. He points his finger at him and volume his voice up a little at Daniel “Do you know that you are the only one who dare to interact with me in that way while everyone is struggling in competition to get a single chat with me???”  
“So why don’t you go and talk to them??” Daniel talks back in purpose.  
Ong is unable to speak at the unexpected picked-up lines and he just sighs  
“ok ok. It is my fault at the first place. I will continue then. Thirdly, Do you know who I am???”  
“Gong Seongwo???”  
“WTF Gong. It is ong..O.N.G, Daniel.”  
“OHHH… how do you know my name???”Daniel looks shocked with new information and widen his eye in cute way.  
Ong pinches himself for his careless mistake and “it is..uhhhhh…it is ….just…” He stammers.… “No. I am the one making questions here. No answer for your questions. Because I bought you a drink.”  
“You are so mean.” Daniel pouts and keep playing with tissue.  
“Stop pouting. You haven’t finished answering my questions. Ok lastly, I am wondering what is bothering you to thank me even after I helped you with risking my life at the last Friday night”  
It makes Daniel remembered that he got fired because of the person who is right in front of him.  
He suddenly become furious and bit back at Ong.“Thanks??? Why should I thank you? Did I ask you to help me?? If you hadn’t come in, this brawl wouldn’t have happened in the first place. And---” He unintentionally remembers that Ong pecked him that night and called him his boyfriend. His face immediately blushes at the flashback and he can’t continue his words for a brief moment. But he swallows that feeling down and tries his best to be stable himself.  
“And did you know that I got fired because of you?? I am still struggling to get job till now coz I need money. Do you hear me Mr.Ong Seonwo???? I need money. I don’t think you can relate me since you don’t need to earn yourself and your parents are rich af.” Daniel yells at him and furrowing frustratingly. Daniel is chewing now the ice from their earlier drinks and get up from his seat “I guess you get all answers for your questions and if you don’t mind, I am leaving now.” He hears bell chiming at the exit of café for the last time.

Daniel leaves even before Ong parted his lip to ask again to process the concepts of the whole occurrence and he is still in awe. Now is totally different from his original plan. His plan is Daniel would thank him for his help and worry over him because he got hurt that night. In return, He would say ‘don’t mention it’ and they will basically get on well with each other later after. But now, what a weird situation?? It turned out he is the one who makes mistakes here and the culprit who caused Daniel got fired.

When he gets his sensations back, he is sitting alone there and Daniel had already gone. He runs a hand through his hand in bafflement and smile weakly with suppressed feelings.  
‘Don’t worry Daniel, you have to see me again sooner or later’ he mutters alone before he leaves that cafe to make complete his first attempt.


	8. Chapter  7

Ong is now sitting cross over Mrs.Amreen in her office. “So what bring you here? I know it is not for nothing and you could tell me anything. I am all ears now.”  
“I think I need tutor to get good grade in your exam” Ong says and shrug.  
“Mrs.Amreen keeps looking at unbelievably and asks him, “You serious?? I just can’t believe you will make an offer first to this.”  
“Ammmm…..Yeah . I think. But there is one condition that you said I can choose someone to be my guide or tutor, is it still in deal??”  
“Of course, sure. Why not? I am glad that you want to try something like that. Do you already have someone in your mind??”   
“I think it is gonna be Daniel. Do you think you can persuade him to be my tutor?”  
“Awww, Daniel! My scholar baby. He is nothing but clever and obeyed student and he always can do well in the exam. But to be your tutor, I cannot guarantee that he will be able to spare his time for the tutoring session. I had an ear that he is busy with his part time job in the evening.”  
“I know that, but could you plz tell him that if he becomes my tutor, I will give him double for his fees. Or if he wants I can make it to triplet and I can consider if he wants more as well.” Ong makes such a huge offer for it.  
“Are you serious?? I am curious why are you coveting him that much and basically you are not that type of person I knows. Obviously, how did you know him???” Mrs.Amreen exclaims discernibly.  
“I don’t think it is your business Mrs. Plz. Just make it up for me and specifically I won’t do this tutoring if it is not him. And the most important point is that don’t tell him he is gonna tutor me, I want to surprise him” Ong talks on regardless.  
“I guess there is an occasion between you two. I hope he will accept it because of your incredible offer so that he can get allowances more than he used to get. But I just want to request you that don’t let him into trouble because you are already mess.” Mrs. Amreen prominently warns him.  
“ I am not sure tho.” Ong rolls his eye and shrugs.  
“ ONG SEONWO” Mrs.Amreen yells at him.  
“so that is it. Here is my ph no. Once he accept my offer . give it to him and asks him to contact me.You know the exam is become nearer and nearer, I don’t want my parents disappointed to me. Lastly, I will repeat it ‘don’t tell him who I am’ and I am looking forward to great news.” He breaths and “ so I am done and I will leave now. If possible, I want you to contact him as soon as possible”

When he closes the door behind and he hears Mrs.amreen is making a phone call to someone.

Ong is not keen to go to classroom at this hour. Thus he is sitting alone in the canteen and hunting his prey for tonight, thinking he will get lucky. When a cute girl approaches him, he gives his flirty smile to her , welcome her for today. A minute after she gets on well with him, he hears his phone vibrating and he takes it out in disaffection. He sees an incoming call from unknown number and he answers frustratingly.  
“Yes!”  
“Ah… hello this is Kang Daniel. I think you are not convenient to talk to me now. So may I call you later or could you call me back? If I have to, when can I call you back??” Daniel answers apologetically.  
Ong looks at once to the ID which is appearing on his phone, “Ah you are Daniel. So this is your phone number??” Ong smirks.  
“ Yes.. yes sir”. Daniel stammering   
“You contacts me . That means you accepted my offer, right?”  
“Yes... I guess..Mrs.amreen told me about tutor case and she wanted me to contact you if I accept it. That is why I am here and I think we can discuss about other matters like your timetable, and….fees.” Daniel whispers the last word.  
Ong grins, “ yeah, sure. I am skipping every class today so that it is up to you when and where we should meet up.”  
“ Ah…so can we meet 5:00 P.M at library this evening and we will talk the rest.” Daniel replies politely.  
At that moment Ong is bursting out of laughter while he flashback the behaviors of Daniel this morning.  
Meanwhile, “Did I speak anything wrong?” Daniel pout confusedly on the other line.  
“No no. It is just my imagination and yes, sure we can meet up there”.  
“ok.. Don’t mind me if I made you out of your situation something important and thank you for sparing your time to talk with me. So I will hung up then.” Daniel cut the line first and Ong is still smiling in amuse.  
“What make you giggle Ong Seonwo Shii??” Oh he notices the girl is still sitting there and “Oh my lady, I have to say sorry to you because I don’t think I would make it up to have something with you because I have to go for the urgent appointment. I am really sorry.” Ong pulls her hand and kiss there for his absence.  
“What a pity. I think I will get to know the charming side of yours but what can I do. But consider me for the first preference for the next time if you are into it.” The girl sighs in falsification and pout.  
Ong thinks Daniel is way cuter than she does. He immediately simulates his cheesy smile and “ Of course. You have to be my first precedence for the next time.”

 

Daniel is sitting inside the library when he sees Ong enters into there. He grimaces and pulls a face show that he doesn’t like the Ong presence. But unexpectedly Ong is walking straight to him , stop near his table and sit in front of him. Daniel knit his eyebrow in confusion why he is sitting in the place In fact someone who he has to meet is supposed to be there. He puts the book he is currently reading down on the table and glare at Ong.   
“Why are you sitting there?? There are so many vacant tables in this library and you can sit wherever you like but not here. This seat has an owner.”  
Ong holds his laughter back because of Daniel doesn’t know that owner is him. He keeps his poker face and “Who is this??”  
“What make you think you ought to know the person I have to meet here. You are fur away from this. Now get away and I think he will get here in a minute.”  
Ong cannot keep his laughter anymore and his laugher erupt. His body becomes to rock up and down and press his stomach with his hand. It makes Daniel annoyed and disconcert by Ong’s outburst at the same time.  
“Daniel….ah…..ha ha…you….ha ha…you are so funny. Do you know who he is?? What if it is me???” Ong asks Daniel between his chuckles.  
“If it is you, I won’t ever share my knowledge. Do you get it?” Daniel talks back displeasingly.  
Ong control his mind to be steady and stable in character, “Ok. If you don’t want me here, the person you are waiting for will never be. Do you know why?? Because this is me. I made a request to Mrs.Amreen that I want you to be tutor and I make an offer that I will give you double or triple or more than this if you want. Did Mrs. tell you like I said” Ong raises his eyebrow andh stare at Daniel in amused.  
Daniel seems furious rather than shocked or surprised. He suddenly stand up and throws his stuffs into his bag and zip his bag.  
Ong is confused with Daniel action and Daniel is getting up from his seat. When he sees Daniel almost walks pass to him, he pulls Daniel’s hand and makes him sit on his lap. Daniel is taken aback with his current position and feel embarrassed because there are many students who are watching them right now and his face is all red. When he looks at Ong, Ong doesn’t even bat an eye and stares at him. When he tries to get up,he is pulled by Ong again and Ong is now putting his arms around Daniel’s waist, hold there tightly. He is struggling in his grasp and fidgeting in his spot.   
“Ong Seongwo, let me go, you idiot. Do you know what you are doing and where we are right now? Are you crazy? So many eyes are watching us.” Daniel is slapping Ong’s arms and shuddering with apprehension.  
“I don’t care. Leave them watch us and-,” they were cut off by the librarian. “You two better getting out of here and this is the silent area. Besides, I am pretty sure that discussing outside or in private area will be more appropriate for couple like yours.” They were advised.  
Daniel abruptly denies, “No, we are not—,” Ong closes his mouth with his hand and “Ok . We will leave then. Sorry for bothering you.” Ong apologizes and then drags forcibly Daniel to the parking lot. On the way, Daniel is trying to escape from Ong’s grip and groans in pain.  
Ong shoves Daniel into his car and locked Daniel’s door. “ You idiot, unlock it and let me go.” Daniel is screaming like a child. Ong himself get inside the car and lock it too. At that time, Daniel is hitting him on his arms and chest. Ong takes Daniel hands into his hands and restrains him. “shhhhhhh…shhhh. Daniel. We should talk in the first place and we can liaise the rest of other things. Ok?? Plz calm down first and I will wait here till you are stable.” Ong comforts him patiently.

While he is waiting him, he is doubting that the whole matter was accurate at the first place and the plan will be smooth as he expected. Moreover why he is that tolerant when it comes to Daniel. He sigh and turns to face Daniel who is now in his normal state but still pouting.  
“Are you ok now??” Ong who speaks first.  
“I think so. What do you want to discuss?”  
“Why are you always aggressive whenever you see me??”  
“ I don’t know too. I just feel like my luck become more miserable when it come to you.”  
“ What???”  
“hey I am being honest here.” Daniel defends himself.  
“Ok!” Ong nods in ease because at least he know the reason why Daniel is always running from him.  
“For tutoring problem, Do you think you could help me to get good grades. Am…think carefully before you rejects it. You said you need money. So here I am. You know I will give you any amount you want if you become… Um..kind of tutor.” 

Daniel is momentarily thinking and Ong is staring at him. “Is it ok if I want 1 million dollars a month??? Would you mind it??” Daniel is asking in his poker face.  
“Hey, Daniel don’t you think is it too much,huh. You are taking benefit over my grades”  
Daniel is suddenly shrieking with laughter. And Ong perceives the changes of his action and they chuckle together.  
“ Hey you are the one who is joking around here. Tell me how much do you want so that we can exchange our timetable”  
“I think I want double in case you are the reason why I got fired from my previous job, right??.”  
“well well, I am giving in. Do you have to work in other places as well, like restaurant or café” Ong decided to put on an act that he didn’t remember Daniel at that night.  
“ In fact, I have other two part-time jobs also. But I think I can manage it. So no worries”  
“No!.....” Ong accidently exclaims but he instantly pull a face. Ahhhh. I mean you will be tired after you go to work , I think.”  
“I said I can handle it. So just focus on your problem. My shift is from 7 to 9. So I think I can help you after my class and before my job. We will get 3 or 4 hours, I guess two or two and half hours will be enough for your lessons. After that I can run to there.”  
“ Ammm….not a bad idea….”  
“Oh btw, I am up to the weekend too. But I don’t think you would make it up on these two days since you will be busy in those night. Isn’t it???” Daniel point out sarcastically.  
Ong rolls his eye and smirk, “ It is not your business, Sir. So is it confirmed??? If it is,I will drive you off. Tell me where do you live??”  
“yes it is confirmed. But you don’t need to give me a lift. Whatever I will take a day off coz I am tire af. That is why you can drop me off at the nearest station or bus stop. From there I can go home by myself.”  
Ong looks at Daniel resentfully “Daniel why are you always against me, just listen to me for once huh, I am so tired to bicker with you.”  
“When…”  
“DANIEL…..” Ong howl in a long voice.  
“Ok ok. I will tell you the direction. Now move you tire. I am so sleepy too”.


	9. Chapter 8

Daniel is walking in the hallway when he bumped into someone who is smaller in body than him. “Ouchhhh…” He looks up to find who he is. He is none other than Ong who is standing cross his arm on his chest. Daniel furrows his eye brow and “Ohhh…. You, what are you doing here?? Picking up your girlfriend??”  
Ong frowns in frustration, “look at me Daniel, do I really look like someone who needs to come here to pick up a girl. The answer is definitely No.”  
Daniel grimaces and roll his eye, “whatever keep out of my way. I am going to somewhere.”  
“Where??”  
“why do you want to know all my movements and my brain is not functioning properly to bicker with you. I am leaving. Don’t forget to come to library at the specific time”  
“wait! I am coming here to have lunch with you.” Ong steps forward and pulls Daniel in his arms.  
Daniel slaps Ong hand and he is really pissed off with Ong’s presumptuous manners “Could you ever speak without touching me?? Let me get off and why should I have lunch with someone I barely know.” Daniel yells at him because of his disgraceful manner.  
“I won’t until you promise to have with me.” Ong insist.  
“No.”  
“So neither did I.”  
Ong purposely wandering his eyes around the building and ignore Daniel’s attempt to escape from his grasp. He sees many students are watching them inquisitively and some are being jealous of Daniel. He still grabbing Daniel in his tight grip and seems to never give up.  
“ok fine… I will . now let me go first.” Finally Daniel gives in.  
“promise??”  
“yeah..” Daniel responds irritably.  
“Good to know, now follow me.”  
“Ammm… aren’t we going to school canteen.”  
“You are so talkative. Come here.” Ong pulls Daniel again but gently this time.  
_____________________________________________

Now they are sitting cross each other in the restaurant which Daniel even had never dream to step a foot. The interior design is fascinating and the customers are also in the different level for him. Ong seems very comfortable with atmosphere and only he is discomfiting.  
“Hey these food are very expensive. I would better wait here and you can eat alone. Besides I am not that hungry tho so that we can go leave out and I will get take away from my usual street shop.” Daniel is pouting right now because he is also hungry as hell but he doesn’t want to eat that expensive stuffs and especially he shouldn’t take benefit from someone who he kinda hate (lies). But he is betrayed by his appetite that is growl carelessly in front of Ong. Ong chuckles when he hears the sound and at the same time Daniel is wanting to bury on his own grave with embarrassment. His face and the tips of his ear are beet reddening right now. Meanwhile Ong is giving his orders to the waiter who is standing beside them since earlier.  
“Don’t worry for the bill. It is on me. Besides I ordered randomly and my favorites dishes for two people since I don’t know your liking. Apart from that you can take more if you want or don’t like my orders.” Ong is smiling at Daniel in amusement.  
Daniel is being shy at that moment and all the time he does is nodding with agreement. Daniel is unwieldy turning over the menu according to avert from Seongwo gaze. Ong is chatting with his friend and bragging that he is having lunch with Daniel.  
Within ten or fifteen minutes the food they ordered from earlier start arriving and Daniel is looking over these food with mouth-watering.  
“You can eat, Daniel. I guarantees there is no poison.” Ong said teasingly.  
“shut up, I know. I am just thinking where I should start and I don’t think we can eat up all since it is too much for two people.” Daniel complains.  
They are eating silently until Daniel chokes over spicy soup. He is coughing intensely and his eyes become blurred with tears. Ong immediately goes to Daniel side and one hand is rubbing on his back while the other one is holding a glass of water.  
“Daniel, are you ok??? Here drink water first. I told you to eat slowly. But you have been eating like there is no tomorrow instead.”  
Daniel glares at him and “ why are you scolding me since you are the one who brings me here in the first place and it is not my fault since the foods are so delicious and I am hungry as fuck.” Daniel is able to still bit back even though he is in the difficult situation that he is still coughing tho.  
“Oh my Daniel, I was amazed by your special effort to retort me back even you are not physically ok. Anyway, I guess you are alright now. We are not eating more in case I am worried you and either of us still need to go back to school.” Daniel is only able to nods.  
Ong pays off the bill and they leaves the place. The time they get inside Ong’s car “ Would you like to do drink something that would help you??”  
“No need, just drive to school. I think we are kinda late.”  
Ong nods in agreement and start driving but he is thinking of his current position and why he has been doing these kind of staffs and why he cannot tired of Daniel’s actions toward him. If it was someone else in Daniel place, he would do something like leaving him behind at that place and he wouldn’t hesitant to cut off their connection. But here, Daniel is not the one who made a move to progress their relationships but he is. He clearly know that they are not in the position to think like that and they are not even acquaintance. They just knew their names like two or three days ago and their first meeting was not smooth at all. And the reason he approached him first is just because of their bet and the condo he would get in return if he won. Nevertheless he is pretty sure that these are not for his bet with his friend but just because he is just happy when Daniel is beside him or when he is bickering with Daniel over nothing. And he guess that he is kinda fond of Daniel’s act of aggression or his childish behaviors. Apart from that he sometimes feel like Daniel is cute and adorable at the same time when he concentrates on something. He has never seen Daniel’s smile in case he wonders what he would look like if he laughing or smiling from ear to ear.  
For instance, he usually eats his lunch with his friends in canteen or somewhere but in this afternoon all he could think about was Daniel. He want to know what would Daniel look like when he is eating and he wondered it will be the same reflection as he drinks happily to his drink. That is why he left his friend and decided to have lunch with Daniel. He was proved that his imagination is accurate that Daniel is still cute when he is eating eagerly to his foods in mouthful. In truth, he barely ate anything because he is busy with staring fondly at Daniel that is why he rapidly knew that Daniel was choking. He was literally worried at that time but he could have relieved because Daniel still managed to retorts him.  
When he get his mind into the present time, he already see the entrance of their school. When they get inside the car parking, he parks his car in available space and out of curiosity, he turns his head to Daniel. He almost laugh at the sight of Daniel who is sleeping peacefully beside him.He is still being cute even when he is sleeping with slightly parted lip. That he can’t help and touch a little Daniel’s chubby cheeks He caresses the skin there before he shakes him in order to wake him up because both of them have to go to their class. Even though he has no worries for the reason that he barely pay attentions to those lessons but Daniel seems unlikely to be as he is the scholar student here. So he shakes a little hard him that makes Daniel blink and rub his eyes. Seongwo chuckles because Daniel looks like puppy at that moment.  
“Hey…We are here, at school.”  
“What time is it?” Daniel asks and Ong looks down his watch, “ 1:27, you still have three minutes to get arrived to your class.”  
Daniel nods and yawns like a puppy and he seems to tell something to Ong. He finally says before he get out of the car “Ummmm, thank you for the lunch.” He didn’t look back to Ong and walks out quickly. Ong is still in awe because he didn’t expect that Daniel would thank him.

When he enters into their faculty building, he bump into the girl who he chatted with yesterday. He smiles at her when her hands caress to him. “Oppa, I think we have a lot of things to catch up.” She tells in a sweet and over cheesy voice. He know where that will go. I smirked playfully “Fine, I am just trying to kill some time since I don’t want to go to class. Is it ok for you if we go somewhere else.” He said mockingly. Anyway it has been awhile since he had someone besides him.  
“Of course. I am exactly ok.” They walks to Ong’s car when he suddenly remembers that he have to meet Daniel this evening. They stop beside his car and the girl is whining why he is standing without unlocking the car. “Oh…I just remember that I have to set up something. If I wouldn’t go there, I am afraid that he would piss off.” Ong explains her dejectedly. She seems disappointed and unwillingly let go of Ong’s arms.  
“How unlucky I am! Couldn’t you cancel the meeting for once???” She hesitantly request with puppy eye.  
“Ahhhhh…… I don’t think I can coz it is literally more important than my contention of sex. So where is your building? I will see you off.”  
“Mine is finance building.” She tells and Ong is surprised to know the new information.  
They are walking back to her building that is also Daniel’s.  
“OHHHHH…. It means you know Kang Daniel???”  
“Ahhh….. Daniel, this poor boy, he is such a shame for our university” She is bad-mouthing about Daniel and Ong knits his eyebrows in displeasure. “Why???”  
“I guess you don’t know that he got scholar to enter our university. If it is just for himself, he would never get a chance to step a foot into here. And he is poor-,”  
“I think yours here.” Ong resentfully interrupts her and “ I don’t think I would meet you again. Thanks you for your offer. But unfortunately, I am not interested anymore and don’t expect for me. I am going, bye.” Ong leaves behind the girl who is standing like a statue as if she doesn’t understand Ong’s sudden change.

 

Ong has been raging the whole day. Thus, he smoked before going to library and when he get into there, the sight of the certain one makes him pleased that Daniel is sucking on his lollipop like a child. He walks circling the table and take a seat besides Daniel. Daniel knits his eyebrow and chin up at Ong in confusion why didn’t he sits in front of him but besides him. Ong smirks and “Oh… I just think it will be more comfortable for you to explain the lessons so that you don’t need to lean forward the table.” Daniel wrinkles his nose in disgusting “ Did you smoke??? I get the smell from you.” Ong coughs slightly in awkward situation. “ hmmm…yeah….a little. Don’t you like it. If you don’t…” Daniel interrupts “ No.. No..Ong Seongwo shii. It is not my problem. Only you have full rights to decide you should smoke or not. But still I just want to advise that it is not good for your help.”  
Ong nods and “ I get it. Don’t you want to share your lollipop to fade away the smell???” he asks and give an evil look to the lollipop Daniel is holding.  
“Ammm…. I want to but I don’t have no more and this is the only one I have left.” Daniel declines.  
But on the other hand, Ong gives a leer smile before he leans in to keep the eaten lollipop in his mouth. Daniel is dazed for a moment blushed hard by Ong’s action and Ong is giggling beside him while looking at Daniel face. He tries to change the topic,“Hello, where should we start Mr.Daniel?? I don’t think I know something about finance.” But this action makes Daniel shuddered a little before he completely turns to Ong and start slapping him. Ong chortles with amusement and grab Daniel’s hands, “ hey hey, plz stop, you are hurting me.”  
Daniel withdraws his hand and pout, “You deserves it idiot, you startled me”  
“I already told you I want lollipop but you are just being stingy.”  
“what??? I am not stingy. Just because it was eaten and I don’t want you to eat it. You get it??”  
“Ammmm….but I think it is more delicious than the original taste.”  
Daniel is reddening darker than before and suddenly feel hot in air-con room.  
“Why is you face reddening Daniel?? Are you Ok??”  
“Ammmmmm…yeah…I am okk..I think it is just hot here.” He splutters and avoid Ong’s eyes.  
Ong grins and looking at Daniel fondly. He thinks red Daniel is also cute and how come a boy is way cuter than the girls he has ever seen. He gives a little cough to get Daniel’s attention and when Daniel glances back at him “ shall we start???”  
Daniel lower his eyes to the book on the table and “Ah yes, we should. You can do it by yourself and if there is something you can’t, ask me immediately. I am here for you and I will also do my studies”  
Ong nods, “ fine I will do by myself but I am not sure I can.”  
They are doing their respective lessons,“ Ah, Daniel I think I don’t know this one. Can you explain me.”  
“Sure, show me.”  
“here, this one” He points out the problem he can’t solve. While Daniel is explaining him with body and mind, he has been staring at Daniel’s face and trails his eye Daniel’s lip to eyes, ‘ohh….he has long lashes, I will count then. 1,2,3,4,5,…’ he is losing in his mind.

“ONG SEONGWO, what the fuck are you doing ?? Are you listening to me???”  
He quavers gawkily and “ummmm….I…. I don’t ..think so.”  
Daniel sighs and shakes his head in disappointment. He has no idea how to handle Ong and he is not sure he would have enough tolerance to bear Ong’s attitudes.


	10. Chapter 9

“Hey yo man! How is being tutored? want to share some experience?” Jaehwan screams at him as soon as he gets inside the classroom.  
He takes the seat and sighs, “Do you really have to ask that question?? Obviously boring asf, but I can create my own happiness with Daniel. Ha ha..” he giggles when recalling Daniel’s expression when he was snatched his lollipop.  
“Is he clown???” Jaehwan is given a smack on his head because of his stupid question. He grimaces his face and laughs at the same time.  
“I can’t believe your head is that thick and I wonder how come you became my best friend Kim Jaehwan.”  
“I also cannot believe that you can smash your best friend of eight years for your seven days blonde boy.” Jaehwan complains unpleasantly.  
“First one, he is not clown and second, you deserve it.”  
“ We are just wondering what is your point here since we are at the same page, right??” Sungwoon addresses to the conversation.  
“Ammm, nothing special… I just had fun yesterday, I guess.”  
“But you seems elated”  
“You are just overthinking, I am always like that.” He shrugs.  
“well well! I am already imagining my wants from you.” Ong just rolls his eye and start thinking when he oughta go to Daniel.

 

“Wtf are you doing here again??” Daniel almost freaks out when he sees Ong in the entry way and obviously walking straight toward him. He really hope not to see him today until their tutor session because he has a strange feeling whenever Ong pops up in front of him or they are together. He exactly knows this feeling but just doesn’t want to admit. He admits Ong is handsome as hell since he is popularly known as the greatest playboy and everyone’s dream boyfriend. Today has no difference, neatly styled hair, sharp jawline, one ear piercing, fair complexion, stylish jacket and jean pant as he has stepped out from a movie.  
“I am here for you again, dear” Ong smirks and leans a bit to the wall.  
“Do you know that I hate that expression of yours? And I am not free today so get away.”  
“But I am free. I don’t mind tagging you along since I don’t have any plans for today either. I just want to see you. So, you can go wherever you want. I will accompany you” He says calmly.  
“Gezzz, you are so annoying” Daniel whines in frustration and he leaves behind Ong since there is no use talking sense to the stubborn idiot.  
He doesn’t have plan as well since he has finished his lecture earlier than usual. So he is just roaming around the campus and throughout the way he walks, some girls are murmuring something by looking at him. No, not at him , it must be Ong. So he turns around and can see that Ong is snickering. He frowns and support his hands on his waist in furious reactions. He smiles with a wry face, “Mr.Ong Seongwo-shii, Why don’t you spare your precious time to each of these girls rather than me? I am pretty sure they will be blessed if you do so.”  
Ong takes a step forward and give a sneer smile to him, “Is it the indirect way of revealing that you are dead jealous right now?” Daniel is a bit taken aback with unexpected respond and his face get all red.  
“Wh-What?? Why I am jealous? You idiot, in your dream?”  
“Am, I am not sure. I just feel like this.” Ong shrugs and Daniel is look like deer was caught in the trap. He is speechless for a while and nervously swallowing his saliva down when Ong is giving his intense look directly to his eye and he can see there is three constellation moles on his cheek. He strengthens his hands to reach that cheeks in curiosity and touched the cheek. “Oh, you have beautiful moles here.” He mutters and strokes the skin unconsciously. Ong holds onto his hands over his cheeks and pulls away and smug still holding his hands“You said I am handsome.”  
Daniel regains his sense back and withdraw his hands immediately form Ong’s grip and looking around like he is avoiding Ong’s stare and blinking repeatedly. It is relieved that there are not many people left and the remaining people are also busying with their business. “I did not say you are handsome. I did say your moles are beautiful. I don’t see there is similarity.” He respond defensively.  
Ong laughs at how cute Daniel look and he walk toward him in case Daniel is walking backward by each of his steps. Suddenly, Daniel stumbles over and his butt was faced to the hard ground. He groans in pains and Ong is shrieking with amuse. Daniel gives his death glare to him and he tries to get up but falls over again and this time Ong helps him up. “Are you ok?? You are so clumsy.” He worriedly exclaims. But Daniel utterly shakes these hands off on his arms and looks at him angrily. “Why did you make fun of me since it is apparent that I has fallen because of you in which you keep approaching me dangerously?” He yells at him in fury.  
Ong let out a sigh and realizes that Daniel has gone mad again because he chuckled at his stumbling. He knows that he has to apologize this childish Daniel and he thinks he already get used to it. “Fine fine, it was my fault. I am sorry, ok? What could I do to please you again??” Daniel pouts and “no, there is no way you can do anything, just get out of my eyesight and I don’t want to see you again.” Ong temperately curbs his desire to squeeze Daniel in his embrace and hardly holding his laughter. “C’mon, Daniel, don’t make a small matter serious. I am willing to do anything if you ask me to coax you. You know even if you can’t forgive me, I will not take a leave. So I think you have no choice either. Just make me do something or give me your forgiving” Daniel scowls his face in resentful since he know that Ong is a kind of person who will never let him alone. After all, he thinks for a while and then raising his forefinger in excitement before speaking up his want, “What about eating ice-cream? It has been quite long time since the last time I ate.” Daniel lowers his head a bit down after his request. “Of course, why not? I can give you the most delicious ice-cream in Seoul” Ong replies with smiling fondly at Daniel’s request and ruffles his hair before pulling him to his car to go get ice-cream.  
At the Ice-cream shop, they ordered different flavor with different portion according to Daniel’s decision that they can share each other’s taste. While they are eating, Ong notices that Daniel is staring at something over his shoulder. He turns around to see, it is a girl. She looks beautiful but not that beautiful for his expectation. He starts to feel something irritation and his mood becomes a little bit cloudy. He has no idea why but he doesn’t want Daniel to look at this girl. No, not only this girl, either boys or girls in this universe but him. He coughs slightly to seek attention from Daniel and eager to ask something. But he is timid that he should ask him or not. Wtf, where brave and arrogant Ong Seonwo have gone. Ok, I will straight toward the point. When he is sure that he gets full attention from Daniel, he asks. “Who is that girl??”  
“Ammm.. let’s say she is my ex but it is just a short period and I guess she approached me thinking that I am rich as well as other students in our university and such an easy going person. But in reality, I am just a student who is struggling for my foods and costs, that’s why I couldn’t afford to buy the presents or the things she wanted. So as in result, she left me. That is the end of story.” Ong feels there is a hint of guilt in Daniel’s voice but he decided not to dig the sad feeling out of Daniel. So, he washes out this topic and try to change the mood, “Do you want more??” He asks Daniel when he could see there is ice-cream no more left in Daniel’s hand. He calls the waiter as soon as he receives a nod from him and give the order “One chocolate brownie chunks, plz”. “Why do you think I will take the same ice-cream again, you idiot. I want yours. It is more delicious.” It is Daniel complaining over Ong’s choice. Ong has to call out the waiter again to get Daniel’s preference. Then he turns to face Daniel again and, “I think I am not keen on taking tutor today. So, shall we watch movie? I have heard the horror movie I am waiting for a long time is on theater right now. I think it is gonna be fantastic.”  
“No, I don’t want to watch horror movie because I am scared and you have to do homework from yesterday. So, no movie.” Daniel profusely rejects that in the result Ong want to watch the movie even more in case he would see that side of Daniel. So he has to play a trick, “C’mon , it is not that scary. Aren’t you a man and I wouldn’t get to absorb the lessons since I am not interested at all ” “Yes, I am a man but there is no relation between being a man and being unable to watch horror movie.” Daniel complains defensively. “But I promise if you accompany me this time, I will try hard double in our studying time and I will be with you all the time while watching and we would get out as soon as you cannot tolerate the movie anymore.” Daniel vacillates for a while by this offer before he makes a decision. “Promise??” He asks out that Ong immediately welcome.

 

“Wait a minute here. I will get some popcorns and drinks” Daniel nods and waiting at the spot as he is told. He really hate watching that freaking scary movie but Ong asked him to watch with him and promised that they will promptly get outside if he cannot stand this anymore. So what can he do. Furthermore, he can sleep in cinema if he wants.  
On the other hand, Ong is totally happy to watch his awaited movie with Daniel. When they get inside, there are already some people in there. They sit in their particular seats and the movie hasn’t started yet. Daniel seems fidget a bit and shivering with the atmosphere under the dim light. “Hey, are you ok? The movie even didn’t have a start but you are shivering” Ong asks and “Yeah..I am ok but just feeling a little bit cold here.” Ong immediately takes off his jacket and wrap it around Daniel’s body. Daniel tries to oppose but the movie is just starting. Ong has focused on the monitor since the movie started. The movie is kinda interesting yet horrifying but he wonders why nothing comes out from his side so he tilts his head to see Daniel. He notices the latter is sleeping soundly in his seat with his head sinking downward and folding his arms on his chest. He let out a chuckle and adjust Daniel’s head on his shoulder because he is afraid that Daniel would have a stiff neck if he keep sleeping in this position. Daniel looks more comfortable with the new position as he is nuzzling to Ong’s neck and he feels ticklish sensation when Daniel is breathing in and out on his shoulder. He can’t believe how Daniel is that cute through his eye and he is on verge of kissing him. But he doesn’t want to take advantage on him, so he chooses to concentrate on the movie again and drops down his dusty mind.  
A few minutes before the movie finished, Daniel woke up and he notices that his head is over someone’s shoulder and the cologne of that person is surprisingly great, definitely he knows that one. He sets right himself in the straight position and when he looks at to the monitor, the ghost suddenly pops up on there. Thus, he screams his lung out and holds close Ong tightly in enfold burying his face on Ong’s chest. “hey…hey..We can leave…calm down…OK??” Daniel nods in the embrace without looking at the front again and they leave the cinema.  
“I will send you off to your workplace.”  
“Thanks, but don’t bother for me. I can go there myself.” Daniel denies his help.  
“But I want to.So get in first.”  
“I don’-,”  
“DANIEL” He is interrupted by Ong’s sharp voice.  
“Fine, thanks anyway.”


	11. Chapter 10

It has been almost one month Daniel started tutoring Ong and he had to utterly forebear with Ong’s pretentious manners in the first nine or ten days. After all, Ong obviously changed a lot lately that he always got in time for their studies and he cared him a lot like asking he had eaten or how had he been and something minor scratches which were be visible on Daniel hands or somewhere on his body, in that moment Ong got worried over nothing and dragged him to the clinic to get healed them. It is really nothing to Daniel but he didn’t know why Ong’s opinions were on different level. Moreover almost everyday, he was dragged to different restaurants in his lunch break and forced him to eat the expensive foods with unique excuse that he was bored to eat alone. Daniel has declines all times but you know Ong has never accepted “NO” from him but there is undeniable truth that he could feel heaven while he was eating those foods and he sometimes aware that Ong was intensely staring him, nonetheless he chose to ignore that gaze and kept eating. One time that Ong took him to the cat café that was marked as one of his unforgettable days in his life.

FLASHBACK

(“What is another tedious reason of you to come here again??”

“I have a surprise for you today.” Ong offered him excitedly.

He raised his eyebrow in question, “What?? I am not into your surprise. So get away.”

Ong ruffled his hair in affection and “I guarantee that you will give thanks to me later. Now get in first.”

“No, why- “he didn’t get completed his sentence when he was forcibly push into the car.

The drive was as usual Daniel is looking around the city while Ong is focusing on the road and hamming to the music that was playing on.

Not too soon, they reached the destination, the cat café. He was surprised and happy as soon as he stepped a foot out the car as he is a cat person but he held his smile as he didn’t want to show his satisfaction that he was pleased by his surprise. “You brought me to cat café. Really? I am a guy. Do you really think I would feel amazed by your surprise?” he lied.

“Daniel, your acting is miserably failed. I am sorry for that and don’t act like you don’t love cats. I already checked all of your social media accounts. There are thousands of cat pictures in fact I was almost misled that the owner of those accounts are yours or theirs, C’om I am 100% sure you are dying insight to play with them ” He opened the door for Daniel first and followed after then.

The café was really like his dreamland that he had imagined to see different kinds of cats in one place, spectacularly in which so many cats are playing together or with some customers. Ong took a seat for them while he was wandering around the café to see different cats. The café’s owner allows customers to touch or play with their cats if they want. He carried a fluffy cat with cotton hairs whose eyes are wide and round, and it seemed really socialized with people and when Daniel petted its hat, it meowed in joy. They spent the whole day at that café since Ong witnessed that Daniel was apparently cheerful with the environment and he silently took some photos of him. They came back at late night and he thanked Ong with good nature but received Ong’s smug in return like it is the way of telling ‘I already knew you will thank me in the end of the day’. )

He thought sometimes Ong tried to flirt with him but he always avoided that kind of topic and changed the subject for his own sake. If so, Ong seemed dejected, and pleaded to drive him off to his work for that day. That one day, he was requested out of blue by Ong not to continue his job at restaurant and he would give all Daniel expenditures if he needs. Ong has been very possessive in recent times and continuously threw his death glares to the person who he was talking with as if someone might mistake that Daniel is his belonging. He had guessed Ong is such an unpredictable person and he had no idea why it turned out he was being with Ong through this one month instead of Ong had to be clubbing or partying with his friends. He had become comfortable with Ong days by days and occasionally he found himself laughing to Ong’s jokes and once in a while they went shopping together because of Ong’s tenacious requests to accompany him in case he didn’t know what he should buy something gift for his niece and finally he gave up as usual as he could never win over stubborn Ong. Lately, Ong always gave him lift to his work after their tutoring session and he could see Ong just sat there and waiting for him working the whole time like he has nothing to do with his life before he gave him a drive to his home. When he asked for the reason, Ong just intentionally made an excuse and it turned out he teased Daniel more for some reasons and Daniel pouted in return.

Either Today has no difference, he has been working while Ong is waiting and staring him as he passes by. Daniel makes gagging noises and gestures him not to wait him. But Ong just being determined and shakes his head in the way of telling him `Nope’. He grimaces and wrinkles his nose in annoyance that make Ong chuckles amusingly.

This is gotta be the last table he has to serve for this night before he is dismissed. He is walking carefully and holding a full tray of foods in his hand when someone accidentally bumps into him that he stumbles back and forth, and the steamy foods he has hold are spill over his forearm and the customers who are beside him. It is such a terrifying condition for some waiters like him. He instantaneously knees down to wipe the mess on that customer for the mistake he unintentionally made and repeatedly entreating her to forgive him. But the customer doesn’t seem satisfied with his apology and she is screaming unruly to meet up with his manager. Daniel started growing his fears with knowing he is pretty sure he would get fired or at least got cut off wages for today. He ignores the pain he is feeling on his forearm but he is suddenly grabbed by firm grasp. When he tilts his head up to see, he was met with Ong’s fierce glare. Ong eventually makes him up and rubs softly the redden mark on his forearm before he is tugged to the restroom and rinse with cold water on the hand basin. His tears are trickling down his cheeks with burning feeling. Ong softly wipes the remaining water with tissue and sighs “You have to go to hospital afterwards.” “No..I can ma....” “DANIEL” Daniel swallows his saliva down and nods slowly under Ong’s overwhelming voice. They get out of the restroom and see the restaurant’s manager is already standing there and waiting for Daniel to scold for his careless mistake. “Kang...” “he is quitting and it is not his fault in the first place. You will explicitly know he was bumped by someone if you rechecked the CCTV. So you don’t have any rights to blame at him. It is not you fire him, it is just his own choice to quit. ’ the owner of that non-break voice is none other than Ong who is beside Daniel and wrapping his hands around Daniel’s waist in protective way. That is all he said before he left the place and Daniel is dragged by Ong again. When they get outside, Daniel groans in pain and begging Ong to let him go. “You are hurting me, Ong Seongwo”. Ong slowly let go of Daniel’s hand and turns to face him. Daniel is wiping his tear off and sob bitterly. “Why had you been apologizing like this to someone in any cases though they are not your faults, Daniel-ah” He asks grabbing Daniel’s shoulder and shake a little with frustration. “it is obvious that I don’t want to get fired” Daniel retorts him and sniffles because of crying hard. “Wait a minute sir! Why did you say that I am quitting my job without my permission and since when did you become my spoke-man?” 

Ong rubs his bands softly and gives a warm smile, “Because I don’t want you to hurt again like this. Now, I will go with you to the hospital. Come here.” He opens the door for Daniel and motions him to get inside. But Daniel is like, “You don't need to, I will go alone there and I will-“ ‘ Daniel , I am telling you to get in, NOW.’ Daniel tentatively go in before Ong drives against the wind to the hospital.

“Kang Daniel-shi, they are not severe but just minor scald and they will be healed within 2 or 3 days. You just need to apply the syrupy medicine I gave earlier regularly.” The Doctor gives him prescriptions for his scars, Daniel nods in understanding and thanks the doctor before he left the room. Ong has been tagging along with him till he goes to the counter to get his medicines. Ong pays for the charges even though Daniel repeatedly says him he could pay it. Ong just being Ong and tell him Daniel. “I am in charge of your costs before you get another job as I am the one told that you quit.” Daniel abruptly protests, “No way, even if you didn’t tell, I am pretty sure I would get fired in which I could see my manager’s eyes are burning with angers.” 

He chuckles a bit. ‘whatsoever I won’t change my decision Daniel.’ Ong gives a smirk to him and Daniel can only roll his eyes in return. Sometimes, he could aware that Ong is behaving like his responsible person to his personal cases but there is no way he can argue that stubborn and determined Ong.

They are at the in front of Daniel’s building. “Daniel, we are here” but nothing comes out from the other side. Out of curiosity, he turns to see sleeping beauty Daniel whose lip is a little bit pouty and the eyes brows are frowning like he is irritating in his dream. Lately, it has become the habit of Daniel sleeping in his car when he is driving. He is staring at Daniel’s face a little longer than he used to gaze to any other faces. He feel his heart is pounding faster and he has this urge to kiss Daniel on his forehead. So this is exactly what he does, he steals a kiss from sleeping Daniel and softly caresses his bangs. He doesn’t want to be the person who is bothering Daniel’s peaceful sleep, so he couldn’t wake him up and keep staring at him. He takes this moment to enjoy his time and smiles lovably at Daniel. He had weighed in mind last few days his feelings over Daniel and he realizes precisely that he has been falling for Daniel. He chuckles himself that how conceited he used to be and he proclaimed that he is gonna win over Daniel’s heart but instead he was the one falling in love and he already regretted how come they did bet over this precious boy. ‘Oh..bet? You get me wrong if you think that I really care. No! for the bet, I have several amount of money in my bank account to buy anything my friends want. Just chill. Don’t forget that my parents are rich asf, but actually I have to let go of my pride a little bit down since I have never lost in this kind of bet but it will be worth if it means I can have Daniel.’ He had witnessed how Daniel is so pure and compassionate for other people and he will never hesitate to help someone if it is within his reach to do so. He is always keeping his biggest smile even if he is tired as hell. Before he meets Daniel, he had never doubted himself to love someone but his brain and his heart are not working properly when he is around Daniel. He didn’t use to care other feelings but he has been looking steadily looking at Daniel’s facial expressions all day long. He had never been impatient to others, but in Daniel’s case, he doesn’t know where his tolerance infiltrates into his blood. He had never had this urge to protect someone but he wants to protect Daniel as possible as he can. He didn’t want to be living his life with attached strings but as long as it is Daniel, he is willing to be tied with uncountable strings. He thinks when Daniel laughs, it is shining more than the sun on the sky and it can even lighten up the darkest day of him. Furthermore, he wants this smile to blossom in every season no matter which calamity comes and himself as being the source of this smile. He had irritated feelings when Daniel was talking to anyone other than him in his Job or anywhere. He always had sex with everyone he fooled around but sex became nothing as long as he can be with Daniel. Yeah..to be concluded ..He found out that he has been falling for Daniel sec by sec they are together. There is no rescue he can escape from Daniel. ‘So, I will confess sooner or later and I will make you mine, Daniel. You must be mine and only mine.’ He is thinking in his mind.

While he is staring, He sees Daniel is budging in his seat and his thoughts are cut off, “You are awake.”

Daniel is still drowsy and barely open his eye. “Are we getting arrived??”

Ong nods and take Daniel left hand, “Are you feeling better??”

“ Ummm…yeah.. thank ya for your accompany.”

“No pbm” “Will you get inside?? It is a little bit cold here.”

Daniel nod and step out of the car. When he almost get to his entrance, he hears his name was called out and he turns to see Ong is walking forward him with holding plastic bag. He chin point up. “You forgot your medicine, here.” 

“Oh, Thanks”

“Now, go.” Ong urges him to go up. 

“You too. It is misty,get quick and have a safe drive. Bye. See ya on Monday”

"Bye"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just have some explanations to this chapter. At first, i promised to be detailed but lately I had some points and rush to reach angst on time. So I just summarized their period of falling for each other but anyway, there will still be some fluff for honey couple and to be exact Ong's honey.. ha ha.... but don't worry, this story will be a bit long for some reasons.


	12. Chapter 11

Ong had been asking through phone about the condition of Daniel’s hand in the past two days and Daniel replied that they are almost completely recovered that he didn’t need to worry anymore. But he had been urging Daniel that he could come over to check those were really complete healed or not. Nevertheless, Daniel stopped him from doing this and told him not to overact. For his own heart’s problem, he already decided that he will open up his feelings toward Daniel today in any cases and he is pretty sure he won’t get the receipt back immediately. Anyway, who cares? He would not be Ong Seongwo if he give up that easily. ‘He will be mine today.’

He is in their usual place with his friends.

Sungwoon raises his eyebrows, “what about your progress?”

Ong earnestly thinks for a while before replying, he leans a bit and puts his elbow to the table “ What if I don’t want to play this game anymore??” he asks wholeheartedly. He knows himself that he must do something with his feelings and he should start a move before something happens. He might lose his mind even if someone steals a glance when Daniel is acting cute and adorable. He had never felt like this for every other persons if it is not Daniel. He is sure he has been straight for his life time but he assured last night that he won’t anymore and he won’t even be shameful even it means he has to go all gay for Daniel. ‘Shit! I think I already love him so much’ To be honest here, there is no hope Daniel to like him back or has a mutual feeling with him right away. But, on any occasions, he will definitely make Daniel his and falls for him no matter what happens as long as he can be with him. There is a determination that he will never let anyone to take Daniel away from him and Daniel must be beside him for eternity. Yeah… He hadn’t allowed to anyone to take anything he treasures away from him, so there is no difference either in Daniel’s case. One day, Daniel has to be his and only his.

“Are you fucking serious??? What make you want to quit the game??” Jaehwan asks amazingly and even Minhyun and Sungwoon peek up their head in interesting. They have no point here why Ong unreasonably quit that quick even though they already hoped for this as knowing something might happen between these two but not even before full one month. Truth to be here, the three already anticipated the possible reasons and grins all along.

Ong coughs slightly before he keeps his straight face, “I think I fell first for Daniel.”

He briefly pauses and wanders his eyes to see his friends’ reaction but their reactions make him confused because they are snorting with rocking bodies. Not after ten seconds, he was greeted by Jaehwan’s mischievous outburst and soon enough followed by other two. Ong furrows his eyebrow in bafflement before he give a smack to Jaehwan’s head and “ Why the fuck are you guys laughing over my feelings even it is not something funny.”

Jaehwan rubs his head before he shrieking again and “You are oblivious idiot dude, we already knew that you were becoming restless when something was related to Daniel. That is why we confidently gambled so that the wager is definitely at our side. Furthermore, we wanted you to see yourself like in the mirror for your feelings and we are glad that you finally found yourself in Daniel and we got our deserved achievements.” Jaehwan winks after the last word.  
Ong becomes smiley by the minutes in understanding and give a thump up to his friends “I just realized you guys are so smart sometimes and for the bet I will consider them as rewards for your brilliance.” 

“But how about Daniel???” Minhyun pops the question and stare at Ong.

“Arrr… I don’t think we had mutual feeling yet but don’t worry I will shoot it up and make him fall for me. I guess I will confess him today. You know no one can escape my charms.” Ong is conceited his his charms again and give a smug satisfaction.

“fine, Good luck and thank for your plentiful generous and we will appreciate them.”

“Thz for your wish but no thanks to my bank account clearance.”

Ong is leaning against the wall of finance building scrolling down his phone when he sees Daniel walking out of the building in his pink hoodie with messy hair. Daniel yawns before he looks at the familiar gesture before making his way forward and pretend to ignore Ong’s presence. But he doesn’t know who he is trying to mess up with, the Ong Seongwo , the most popular fuckboy who is grinning sneeringly at him before he walks along with Daniel. Daniel creases his brow and place a certain distance between them but Ong closes their gap and wraps his hands around Daniel’s waist before giving a smack on his cheek. Daniel speedily shoves away with wide eyes and looking his surrounding as there are some girls who are watching him with envious. “What the fuck did you do, Mr Ong Seongwo?? Do you know what kind of behavior is that???” Daniel yells at him. Ong give him an evil smile before leaning his head to whisper against Daniel’s ear, “It is clearer than crystal because I like you, Daniel”.

Daniel steps a back, gapes with astonishment by Ong’s kind of confession and he presses his chest because it is thumping carelessly. After a minute, he unceasingly blurt out something Ong cannot focus clearly but the passerbys are looking at him like lunatic. It look like Daniel is really muddle and all he wants to do is squeeze him is his embrace ‘fuck! Why he is that adorable’. He grabs Daniel’s hands and drags along forward. “Ong Seongwo, where the fuck are you taking me again?? Let me go.” he is screaming and struggling but he doesn’t use much effort to escape from Ong’s grip since he definitely knows that Ong would never give up. He was shoved into his car again and locked inside, in a minute the opposite side of door is opened along with Ong gets in. Daniel is lifted in his underarm from his seat and makes him sit on the latter lap in which Daniel is subconsciously moved and being locked in tight embrace. (plz imagine Ong can lift Niel..hahaha) No need to say, their position is totally awkward and uncomfortable that Daniel is sitting astride Ong on his lap in that narrow space and his back is almost touching with steering. Between this two, Daniel is physically bigger one but in dominance and prominence, Ong is significantly being in charge. Ong is underneath him and at this moment nothing can be redder than Daniel’s face and he think his heartbeat is faster than that bullet train in Japan and his breath are caught in his throat to speak up something. Ong grabs his hand first and look over his healed scalds which were not severe since first but Ong was being Ong always serious in Daniel’s cases. After all, he cups Daniel’s face in his hand and stroke tenderly there, Daniel breaks a record over his redness again and even his tip of ear become redder than blood. His eyes are looking everywhere but not the person who is sitting right beneath him, just trying to avoid Ong’s serious gaze as he has suddenly become mute in that occasion. Ong smiles fondly and give a tender kiss to his forehead, his cheeks and give a soft peck to his lip. Daniel unconsciously rub his lip and shift his gaze to the boy right here. Ong straight his head and stare at him sincerely to his eye. “Kang Daniel, look at me plz. I will be earnest here and I want you to listen carefully every single word I am gonna say here. Will you??”  
Daniel diffidently nods and Ong chuckles with obedient Daniel who had been yelling at him in the past days like there is no tomorrow. Ong caresses Daniel skin there and “Kang Daniel, I like you..nope.. I think I am in love with you. I don’t know you have that kind of feeling for me right now that I didn’t expect at all. But I promise I will make you in love with me and I just need a little bit more time to fulfill it. During that time, I want you to stay by my side and let me beside you too. I had never had this urge to be with someone but you, Kang Daniel and I didn’t know that I will love someone that much but you made it Daniel, you made it. I want to be with you for always and I know I used to be a bad boy in the past that you loathe and disgrace but don’t worry, I will try my best to be the best and unique one that you could never consider to someone else rather than me. I will protect you in any ways, cherish you in every possible ways that no one can compare, I will give you all the best I can and you are the first and the only one I feel love when you are around me.” Ong genuinely kiss Daniel’s forehead and stares at him loveably like no one can compete with Daniel in adoration before he speaks up, “Kang Daniel, will you give me that chance to make a huge effort to be your boyfriend???” Ong kiss Daniel’s puffy and redden cheeks affectionately before he ruffles his hair.

Daniel is still sitting stiff on Ong’s lap with wide eyes. Ong smiles at him encouragingly to reply him. “Daniel, will you???” Ong know Daniel is tipsy with sudden confession  
Daniel opens his mouth slowly and close again. Ong chuckles at the sight and softly squishes Daniel’s cheeks. Daniel takes a deep breath and lowers his head a little “I thought you are straight and why did you love me??” He murmurs like himself. If they were not that close, Ong wouldn’t have heard it but now he clearly heard and he grins with Daniel’s pureness. Daniel knit his brows in annoyance and pout before slapping Ong’s arms. Ong kisses Daniel’s forehead again and “You are so adorable Daniel, I can’t help but love you over and over again. Yeah, I was but I think I went all gay for you.” He caresses Daniel’s skin there and then and thinking the right answer to reply the next question. “I don’t think I need exact to love you. I guess just being you already make complete to grow my love for you.” Ong winks and Daniel whimpers in embarrassment and buried his red face in the crook of Ong’s neck. Ong chuckles and lifts Daniel’s face up to meet him. “Answer me! Will you give me a chance, Daniel???” Daniel is playing with Ong’s shirt buttons and nods agreeably. Ong smiles ear to ear, “I want to hear you say it, Daniel.” he let put a heavy sigh and stare at Ong intensively, “I will give you a chance. Grab and use it to prove me,Ong Seongwo.”

Ong looks sincere and genuine, “Can I kiss you right now??” he asks him hopefully that Daniel nods shyly in return. Ong leans in to give a full mouth kiss to Daniel and Daniel couldn’t breathe for a moment and his heart is beating like crazy and his body is being numb with the mixed feeling of confuse and satisfaction by the slow kiss. He is blushing harder and fereezing to respond the kiss. Ong briefly pulls away and he seems a little hurt because of Daniel. “Don’t you want to kiss me Daniel??” All he can do is shaking quickly his head since nothing can’t come out from his mouth. Ong smiles and “So would you kiss me back, plz??” He nods profusely and Ong leans in and catches his lip again. This time he feels the sensation of Ong’s kiss and melts into the kiss in which he returns the kiss in the same way. “Thank you.” Ong smiles and murmurs softly between the kiss, He makes a mental note that he would make sure to protect this precious boy under his watch. Daniel sighs and bravely slings his hand around Ong neck and Ong tighten the grip on Daniel’s waist and close the tiny gap between them. Daniel feels their lips are moving in rhythm and fit perfectly for each other. They keep kissing passionately in Ong’s car and he takes a back a little to catch a breath. He is gasping for air when Ong kiss him again and this time he feels Ong nibbles his lower lip and lick there like he has been requesting an access to get into Daniel mouths, Ong tongue slips in as soon as he parted his mouth, explores and savor the taste of Daniel in every possible way. Daniel mildly make some moans between kiss and the kiss become more desirous with Daniel’s each noises. They are somewhat making out there and his hands are running Ong’s hair while Ong’s hand are moving up and down on his back. 

Daniel has been worrying over something between their kiss. It is not like he doesn’t like Ong, he has been having this kind of feeling a short time ago, that is why he always made a distance between them and he didn’t want to mess up with Ong’s life. It is just because he is scared to love someone and he is afraid that he would be fooled by him. He is still in awe and cannot still believe what had happened in recent. For the circle of their families, they are in different levels as Ong is extremely rich and he has some worries for the consequence of their relationship. He doesn’t want to put a shame on Ong because of the fact that he is dating with a poor boy like him. He has no idea about Ong’s family and putting their intentions on their son. And does he really deserve Ong, the most popular boy in school who could get anyone much better than him on earth. He is thinking that is he being selfish or he has that right to be Ong’s boyfriend.  
He sigh again and pulls away out of breath and panting by their kiss but Ong is still kissing his neck and he feels Ong is trying to mark there. Ong is kissing, licking Daniel’s bare neck and suck a bit hard that couldn’t make Daniel hurt but he is pretty sure there will be a visible dark purple mark which will show Daniel is owned. That is literally Ong’s intention to possess Daniel since he accepts his confession and he doesn’t want other people to cast a glance to his boyfriend.

Daniel lifts up Ong’s head to look at him and his is greeted by the passionate kiss again. He instinctively closes his eye and feel the taste of their kiss. Ong just can’t get enough of the boy and so did Daniel. They keep kissing next three or four minutes before Daniel abruptly part away. Ong doesn’t seem satisfied but Daniel doesn’t give in this time, hold Ong’s head straight and give a serious look to him. “Yahhh, stop… we still have a lot of things to catch up.”

“But I want to kiss you so bad.” The red shade run through Daniel’s face and Ong leans forward again but Daniel blocks him in the half way before he can reach his mouth. “Ong Seongwo! if you continues stubborn like this and ignore my warning right now, I swear you will never get a chance to kiss me again.” Ong pouts and “you are so mean.” 

Daniel exaggeratedly widens his eyes, “Am I mean?? I thinks my lips were more than puffy and swelling because you has been kissing me without a break.” He touches his lip and rubs softly.

“But you look cute with this.”Ong grins and takes Daniel hand near to his lip and kiss there before he give a lick to Daniel lip.

“Oiiiiii, you are so dirty.” Daniel groans and scowls his face.

Ong burst out of laughing, “ Agioooo….you are so cute, Daniel. What should I do with you?” Ong squeezes Daniel cheeks and gives a peck again.

“We have to go out now” Ong nods and open the door for them. Daniel gets out first since Ong is beneath him. Ong takes his hand ,intertwines them and give a kiss to the back of his hand . 

“We are in public now.” Daniel mutters shyly.

“I don’t care. Btw you looks so beautiful with that hickey.” Ong smirks and Daniel remember that mark over his skin and unconsciously rub there to fade away. Ong chuckles and “ I think it will be lasted for three or four days. But don’t worry I will make new one as soon as I can’t see it on your skin.” He winks and laughs smugly.

“ONG SEONGWO, don’t you dare.” Daniel scream at him and Ong keep shrieking. 

“I want you to see my friends.” Ong suggests and Daniel just hum in agreement. 

“When will you want to see??”

“I am up for every time. But just afraid to be in your group. Are they also rich like you???”

Ong pauses walking and turned to face him.“Daniel, look at me.” Ong cups his face and stare earnestly. “You don’t need to care they are rich or not. You are the one I love and I don’t care your property but just the way you are. The only one I care is you and so do you. Just think about only me and clear the messy thoughts in your brain. I want you to feel secure and safe in any ways that I will do whatever for that. So all you have to do is none other than having trust me. Will you?”

Daniel is touched by his sincere confession. He believe Ong but not the fate and destiny which can bring apart them but he doesn’t want to express his sad feeling toward Ong so he smile and nods. “Fine, prove me.” They chuckles together and go into the finance building.


	13. Chapter 12

Daniel..Daniel…Daniel…All he can think about is Daniel and his kissable lip. He is already so whipped for him and just found the word which is deeper than love, it must be D.A.N.I.E.L and now he starts to realize why he had avoided to love someone for the past years because if you starts falling in love, there is no way you can come out from this chasm. This is the reason why he didn’t want to be in relationship and that is exactly how he feels right now. He is addicted to Daniel’s lip and he can kiss that soft and puffy lip all days long without eating anything. He can stare at him the whole day if Daniel is beside him but being in different majors disturb him aside from doing that. He sigh heavily and long his hand to reach his phone to text his Daniel. ‘Yes, he is my Daniel. Do you hear me? He is mine.’  
Meanwhile, Daniel is still in daze that he and Ong had become a thing. His heart is still bouncing in excitement that he couldn’t even concentrate on his lecture. He startles when his phone is buzzing in his pocket and see 1 new message from Ong.

Ong: “I missed you already. I will be waiting in front of your classroom and pick you up. Just text me before your class about to dismiss.”  
Niel: “What for?”  
His phone immediately vibrates again as Ong is waiting for his reply.  
Ong: “We will have dinner together and just want to spend the time with you.”  
He smiles and flushed at the thought of how cheesy Ong has become.  
Niel: “Fine.”  
Ong: “Love you.”  
He decided not to reply this one and shove his phone back into his pocket.

When he gets outside, Ong is already waiting in the hallway and smiles as soon as he see the person who he has been waiting for, wide spread his arms as he is gesturing Daniel to give him a hug. But Daniel paused within his reach and murmurs “We are in public.” Ong takes a step toward him and wrap his arms around Daniel. “I think I already told you I don’t care them.” “But I care.” Daniel whispers in a low tone enough to hear only Ong. He knows that Daniel is still being insecure and unsure about their relationship. Maybe he doesn’t believe him till now or he has been feeling something odd. But he can understand that Daniel couldn’t put his trust on him that easily. He let out a sigh and break the hug. “Are you hungry now???” He doesn’t need to wait for reply since Daniel’s appetite has just shown a sign that he is hungry af. Ong chuckles and Daniel smacks his chest and pout “Don’t make fun of me”.

“Oh, my baby is hungry right now, Come here” Ong laces their hands together and lead them to his car. Daniel has blushed hard being called baby by Ong and it is a relief that he is a little lagging behind him.

The ride is more pleasant and comfortable than the rides they used to share. Ong’s one hand is on steering while the other is holding Daniel’s hand. “Baby, you can have a nap if you are sleepy. I will wake you up if we arrive there.”

Daniel shakes his head in refuse, “No, I am not sleepy at all. Just tired and hungry.” Ong squeezes his hand a little in a comforting way. “Just wait a minute and we will be there soon.” Daniel nods in return and Ong speed up to reach faster their destination.

They can see the outside of fancy restaurant in a meter away which is not that different with other restaurants Ong used to drag him, but still this is another restaurant. Ong parked his car and get out but not before kissing Daniel chubby cheeks. He held the door of restaurant for Daniel entering first before him and leads to the table he had reserved earlier. 

“Seongwo, can we just eat at a normal restaurant next time? I think you have already wasted a lot of money on me and I don’t want it.” Daniel whispers between them.

Ong smiles at Daniel’s innocent request and gently takes his hand on the table, “Baby, you deserves it. I told that I will give you all the best I can and I meant it. Another point is that I used to use a lot of money more than this in clubbing or something like this and you are the one who turn me into a better person. So don’t worry for that. And seeing you getting fat make me happy so that you become piggy as if anyone don’t want to come near you except me.” He laughs with his statement. 

Daniel withdraws his hand and throw a minor glare at him, “OMG, that is why I thought I gained a lot of weight recently. That culprit is your evil idea huh?? No I am not eating tonight.” His lips become pouty more than before and folds the hands in front of his chest in a resentful manner.

“Don’t blame me if I kiss you right now and here since you are that cute Daniel. Eat or I will kiss you right here. Choose your preference” Ong gives his warning with a smirk.  
Daniel scowls his face in irritation and he really want to give a smack on Ong’s head at that moment. He offends, “Do you know that you are putting me under duress Mr.Ong Seongwo?”

Ong really can’t fight back the urge to kiss Daniel, so he does exactly what he wanted, bends over to give a quick peck on his lip. Daniel’s face immediately heated up by the action and gives his death glare to the person across over him. Ong grins and “I gave you first warning to stop being so cute but you never listen to me. Eat now or you will get another kiss. I cannot guarantee this kiss would end up with a peck, you know it can be more than this.” He shrugs and says sneeringly at Daniel, who can’t help but have the dinner since the Ong Seongwo he knows is an action person.

After they had dinner, Ong drove to the Han River since they have a little more time to have each other. He parked his car there and get off before walking around to Daniel’s side and open the door for him. As soon as Daniel gets outside, he is wrapped into the firm grasp and he feel that Ong is kissing his hair. “Are you cold???” Ong asks him softly and he had never thought that Ong would be that tame and tender to him since he have been the spoiled and reckless boy for a long time. But this Ong is really different and he subconsciously know that they are sincere, genuine truth feelings toward him but still he has some fears that make him to be afraid.

“No, as you are hugging me know, I won’t feel cold anymore.” He honestly admit that. Ong smiles and teases him “Who is being cheesy here??” He pulls away the hug in embarrassment and turns around to walk forward nearer to river. Ong is chasing after him and when he stops, he has been put into the backhug of tight grip. Ong is now setting his chin on his shoulder and whispers, “I know you have no idea how much I love you, baby” kiss the mark he created this afternoon and “I want to hear quickly that you saying love me back. I am not forcing you, I can wait till you are ready. Just let me stay in this current situation, beside you that I can give a hug or kiss whenever I want. But there is one condition that promise me you will love me back one day and don’t leave me until my death comes over. We will stay together until we are grey and old. I love you so much” 

Daniel hums in the way of promise but nothing more come out of his mouth after Ong’s request. “Oh, the test is next week right? Do you still have any difficulties with the lessons? I want to see you to get high grades this time and I heard Mrs.Amreen said that you had never passed her paper.” Ong slightly giggles and, “Ammm, I think so.” He keeps pressing kisses on his neck and cheeks that he can reach in their current position.

Daniel turned around and looks at him with straight face, “Seongwo, I am being serious here. I don’t want thinking but assurance that you will make it right. If you fails this time too, it is the same as I fail because I am the one who had tutored you this month.” He sighs and still keeping his serious face.

Ong let out a sigh as well, “I promise that I have to reach up your expectation. But give me an award in return that you will give me the whole week of your time after that exam.”  
Daniel attentively thinks for a while before he replies, “I can’t not promise but I will try my best to be free on these days because I have to look for another jobs since I has become jobless in the evening and I don’t want to be the burden for my mom. She herself has to struggle for her and my brother. I know I am old enough to earn incomes for my own expenses.”

Ong enfolds Daniel in embrace again and, “Baby, are you not tired?? I can give you all my money if you want.” Daniel shakes his head in hug and try to lift up his head. But he is pressed by Ong hands which are placing on the back of his head. “Stay still.” Ong orders. “I know your pride won’t ever let you guard down but you know I am up here anything for you and I don’t want to see your tired. How can I help you with this?”  
Daniel smiles and “Thank you already. Just make me happy by improving your grades.”  
Ong whines in frustration, “Why are you always heading to this direction.”  
Daniel give a smack on his back and “It is for your own good, idiot.”

Ong giggles “I know I know, My highness, your wish is my command. Now let me have a kiss as a reward from my precious baby.” Ong cups his cheeks and stares tenderly before leans in. Daniel flushed but already melting and responding the kiss. ‘What if we are not the true pair that God made but let me enjoy this moment for now and I want to brush off these unnecessary thoughts’ He is thinking silently and wondering what might happen if their relationship get reached to Ong’s parents ear.  
*  
Daniel stops in his midway to the shared room with his brother when he sees his mother is sitting alone in their parlor. “Mom, why haven’t you slept yet? It is quite late.”   
His mom smiles weakly at him and beckons him to come near her. He sits beside his mom and takes her hands and squeezes them softly. “Mom, I guess you have something to tell me. What is this??” His mom stares at him adorably and caress his cheeks. “Niel, My baby..It has been a long time since we had a proper talk. You have grown up well and I am very proud of you. Just one, I feel guilty as if I couldn’t have supported you that much for your life. But don’t forget that I love you so much Niel.” Daniel snuggles up to his mom and “I know Mom that you are very busy to earn for Woojinnie and for our expenses. You don’t need to feel guilty for anything because I am ok.”  
His mom strokes his hair and “Do you already have someone?” Daniel pulls away from the embrace and looks blankly at his mom as he didn’t expect that question. He suddenly feel shy and doesn’t know how to response. But he knows his mom will never scold him by the reason of his partner is boy because she already knew his sexual orientation since he had a boyfriend in the past. 

“Ahh, Mom, why are you asking?” his Mom looks at him amusingly and, “Agioooo, Niel, I would not be your mother if I cannot get a hint of your changes and sometimes I found out that you were sent off by a black car.”  
“What sort of changes you are talking about mom? It is merely one day we become a thing.”   
“It means you have been in touch with her since last month because it is probably the same car as I saw last month and I have been seeing frequently.” His mom says outright and Daniel wonders how his mom can be so brainy to remember Ong’s car. 

“Mom, it is not she but he.” He hesitantly replies and lowers his head down to avert his mom eyes. But he could hear quiet laughter from his mom and she reaches hands to pat his head. “Niel-ah, it is not a problem you know, I already accepted your sexual preference liking but there is only one thing I have to worry.” She briefly pauses and sighs, “I guess he might be someone from a rich family by judging his car. It is not something normal people can easily have. Besides, I have seen once that kind of car parked in front of our company and I heard that the owner of that car is our chairman’s son and its price is extremely high. That is why I can easily guess this car must be so expensive and I am afraid there might be some barriers between your relationships with him because of family circles. You know son, we are different like sky and ground, I don’t want you to feel something hurt.” 

Daniel is unable to reply at that moment because the facts his mom pointed out are undeniable and they are exactly the same what he has been worrying right now and then. But he doesn’t want his mom to feel anxious, so he put a smile on his face and holds her hand in a comforting way. “Mom, don’t worry for this. I am pretty sure he will protect me and I promise I will manipulate wisely even if that kind of situation comes across. So, believe me and take a rest for tonight. I am afraid you will be lack of sleep if we keep talking around. So lets go to bed huh, I will sent you off.” He helps his mom to get up and takes her to bed.

Daniel soundly closes the door behind him and leans back, closes his eyes tightly to reduce the stress growing within him. ‘Mom, actually I don’t know what I should do if this comes to me one day. It is just only one day and I start to feel something uneven.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is just a boring chapter -_- since I was bored when writing it.


	14. Chapter 13

It is already fourth days since the two are dating, going around the city there and then and some dates for foods and movie. Ong is busy with his boyfriend and he can’t even bother to spare times to his friends who are not able to bear the sight of him continuously talking about how adorable Daniel is or replaying the events of his date with his boyfriend. Nothing much happened between them, Ong just giving peck or repeatedly expressing his love for Daniel either in public or in private and sometimes, sharing a long kiss in the car or some corner in campus, but ensured no one can see them as Daniel’s request that he is not ready yet to be known as boyfriend of Ong, the most wanted boy by many people.

“We are glad to see you like that. You smile much more, after you guys are being a thing” Jaehwan acclaims and Ong begins grinning all at once at the thought of Daniel and his relationship.

“Of course! I already told you I will make him fall for me no matter what” He said with a proud smile and the face of puppy like Daniel and his red lip immediately pop up in his head.

“I wonder you have told ‘I love you’ each other?”

“Not in the direct way tho, I guess he is still shy to open up his feeling. But since he agreed to date with me, and I hope he will, one day. So you can say so. Besides, you know we already kissed a lot.” He said with a smirk and Jaehwan, Minhyun and Sungwoon who are sitting across the table rolled their eyes.

“Don’t act like it is your high school kiss. I bet with my ass the it is your 179th times. So why you became all smiley?” Jaehwan technically points out the fact that he cannot deny, basically it is true, but the feeling is different.

“Shut the fuck up your mouth Kim Jaehwan if you don’t know the feeling of kissing someone who you love with whole heart.” He snarled with frustration.

“OMG, I think I need to check my ear, feel like there is something dirt block me. I have never thought that kind of word would ever come out of your ass mouth.” Ong is so ready to retort when Minhyun abruptly intervene their bickering.

“Yahhhh, stop you crazy two, this is so annoying and always barking with each other. Jaehwan plz, swallow your words down for a while and Seongwo, why don’t you call Daniel here? I think it is time for us to know each other.” Minhyun suggests considerably, not like Jaehwan who is always try to ruin the mood.

On nod agreeably and takes out his phone and text Daniel to ask if he is ready to meet his friends or not.

Ong; “Baby, has your class dismissed?”

Daniel: “in next 5 or 10 minutes. Why? Any problem?”

Ong: “not that important but my friends want to see you. Just in case you would, don’t force yourself.”

Daniel thinks for a while before giving his reply. On the other hand, Ong actually hopes Daniel wants to meet his friend since he doesn’t want him to feel any awkward around but he has no single mind to coerce Daniel, just dependent on his boyfriend’s decision. He knows Daniel is thinking as their chat was briefly paused. But his thoughts are cut off when his phone buzzes with a reply pop on screen,

Daniel: “Fine, tell me the place.”

Ong grins and his friends are looking him with snorting faces since they have never hoped just texting through phone can make their friend all giddy.

Ong: “No, we are just here, at the canteen, I will come over to pick you up.”

As soon as he gets up, his phone vibrates again and

Daniel: “don’t try to make anyone hate me. There is no way I can lost the way to come over there. Just wait and I will come in minutes” Ong chuckles at himself, thinking why he has been trying to baby-sit Daniel. _‘Yeah he is well grown up boy.’_

Ong: “Fine, I will be waiting here.”

He sets in his seat again and puts his phone onto the table. “He will be here within 10 or 15 minutes.”

“Glad to know.” Minhyun replies and comfortable silence comes between them.

*

As they were said, they can see Daniel walking in the entry way. It seems Daniel already noticed him since he is walking straight to their table. _‘He is endearing as always with oversized hoodie, no need to say his face, cute asf.’_ When Daniel arrived their table, he bows as a great manner to Ong’s friends but the problem is there is no extra seat, four people for four seats, done. He looks around in the hope of getting seats from other tables but he is unexpectedly yanked down on his wrist along with automatically sitting on someone lap. It is none other than Ong who is sitting underneath him with grin on his face. When Daniel shifts his head, their faces are only centimeter apart and he can feel Ong’s breath cross his face, Ong hands long to reach his face and try to caress his cheeks. He instantly brushes away these hands and get up from his lap. Ong chuckles and there is no doubt, his face is red beet hard with shyness, “I-I will go get a seat,” Ong is still cackling at the sight and his friends are also in awe since they didn’t expect for this.

“What the hell happened in front of my innocent eyes! This is not your room but school canteen, moron.” Jaehwan exclaims irritably, even Sungwoon who is always silent makes gagging noises when Minhyun is gigling.

“I just tried to tease him, you have no idea how cute he is when he gets shy.”

Not after too long, Daniel comes back with a seat, he pulls and sit beside Ong who is staring all his movements without batting an eye.

“Hungry??” Ong carefully asks and he hums in return.

Ong ruffles affectionately his hair, “I will go grab food. Wait a minute, Ok??”

“I can-,” tries to oppose, but Ong is already in a queue.

After all, he is sitting alone in front of Ong’s friends who are investigating up and down, and he gives them an awkward smile. Minhyun starts a conversion, “You are Daniel, right? I heard a lot from Seongwo, you know he gave many hints of you.”

“Amm,…..yeah. Glad to meet you. You are-,” He pauses as he can’t name them individually.

“I am Minhyun, he is Jaehwan and, Sungwoon” Minhyun motions to the people who are beside him.

“Oh yeah, I have seen you guys before.”

“It is not weird you had seen us since we have met before.” Jaehwan respones. Daniel surprised and recalls the memory of their meeting. But there is nothing come out of it, he just see them in the campus here and there.

“Don’t be surprised man, it was when you accidently bumped into Seongwo and we are also at there. I guess you didn’t notice as you are messed up in the crowd and busy arguing with Seongwo.” Daniel chuckles and shyly rubs at the back of his head.

“What make my baby laughs??” the voice comes out from his back and they can see Ong is already pulling his seat.

“We are just introducing each other and no wonder you went all whipped for him since his smile is that bright.” Jaehwan literally remarks and Ong seems proud with that comment.

“I already told you there is no one more adorable than him, just contain yourself from falling for him, consider he has owner and this owner is your best of best friend.” Daniel slaps Ong and he shoves the foods brought earlier to front of Daniel, prepares forks and spoons for his boyfriend.

“How ridiculous, man. There is no way to happen so. Just keep your boyfriend away from other stupid people.” Jaehwan says nonchalantly at Ong who is busy caring to his boyfriend. Jaehwan sighs with knowing his words won’t get across to the lovesick person. _‘Why he is that obvious this is his first experience of dating?’_ Jaehwan murmurs alone, making sure no one can hear him.

“Seongwo, How about the plan for this Friday night? As usual? Clubbing?” Sungwoon asks purposely to tease him, in fact Daniel is there. But it seems his words disappeared in the air as there is no response, all he can see is his friend busying transferring the food from his plate to Daniel’s.

Jaehwan suddenly yells at, “Ong Seongwo!” This make Ong startled and almost drop the spoon he is holding, “Why the fuck are you screaming. No one is deaf here.”

“But I guess your nerve systems are only working for your boyfriend, Sungwoon is asking you to go out this Friday night.” 

Ong thinks for a while and, “ask Daniel if I go out or not.”

It makes Daniel puzzled, and there is no point why he is nearly demanded to give permission for Ong.

Ong adds,“Coz I need to study for the coming test for Finance as I promised him.” Daniel starts realized that Ong is trying to keep his promise. And truthfully, he doesn’t want to ban Ong from any habit which are existing since he didn’t come into his life. He is sure this must be the usual clubbing of their gangs.

“Oh, Daniel-shii, I guess you become the guardian of Seongwo, ha ha, It is strange to see him like this. Honestly, this is the first time. So??” Sungwoon shrugs.

Daniel clears his throat and sit straight, put down the spoon and fork he has been holding and casts a glance to Ong who is beside him, “There is no objection you know, and Seongwo, you don’t need to ask me whatever you do. I am not in the position yet to decide whether you should do or not.” He turns to face Sungwoon again and cough slightly lifting his fist up to his mouth, “So, it is up to him.” Ong keep looking affectionately at his cute yet shy boyfriend.

Sungwoon unexpectedly burst out of laughter, “OMG, Seongwo, I didn’t expect to see you like this, even not in my dream. But this is real, you fucking care him a lot, dude.”

Ong let out a smug and stares at his boyfriend who is shy in his spot as his friends’ eyes are all over him. “You guys are making him uncomfortable for real, don’t startle him. If he breaks up with me because of you guys, I will be so sure to murder you.” Finally, he shifts his attention to his friends who are looking at him with obvious disgraceful expression. “For the plan, no- I won’t go. I want to be a man who always keep his promises. Besides, you guys better cancel it and I am pretty sure none of you even got pass points as well.”

Jaehwan pulls a face and “don’t act like you cared it before.” Ong gives his death glare at Jaehwan’s gaucheness and almost retort back when not so familiar voice come out from nowhere.

“Oppa, just in case, would you love to come to my birthday party?” He turns to the voice owner, who is the girl he fooled around in the other days. To be exact the girl who gossiped about Daniel. She is standing between him and Daniel who continues eating silently, pretty sure listening his response to this girl. He wonders how Daniel would react if he agrees to the offer, and may be, just may be, he could have a chance to see jealous Daniel. The girl seems to notice Daniel’s presence in his gang and twist her face being hostile before talking something she shouldn’t, “Daniel, what are you doing here? I don’t think this seat is appropriate for someone like you and how dare you sits beside Seongwo Oppa. I wonder how come you sitting here since there are so many place over here and it is not like the place is crowded”

The fury inside Ong grow further and he really cannot forebear to deal with her any longer. He just opened his mouth, but he was cut off by Minhyun who is trying to reduce the tensions between them and “Oh dear, I don’t know who you are but I don’t think you can look down to other people like this and this is Daniel, who is our friend.” Daniel stops his pretention and stands up, bows to Ong and his friends, and this girl who is fidgeting anxiously, he finally smiles to them, “I just remember to go somewhere, so excuse me.” He leaves them behind without waiting response.

Ong immediately chases after him but not before giving his warning to this girl. “Don’t appear in front of me again, I am not sure I would end up like this time if I see you again. There won’t be any excuse just being you are a girl. Just stay away from Daniel.”

She is confused what she did mistakes to make Ong that angry. Moreover, there are amount of hints expressing they are someway related by judging Ong’s sensitive response. She get confused more when Jaehwan exclaims intensely, “You ruined the great time but still standing there like nothing happen, how brazen you can go far.”

Actually, you don’t need to suspect their friendship, their bickering is nothing compared to others things they have been through and the emotions they shared together. This time either, he can see fears in Ong’s eyes when Daniel leave him. To be honest, even though Ong had told he really love Daniel but he thought, not that much and it might be just crazy feeling. Besides, his friend has never been sharp to any girls as try to be gentlemen, it is not like he is scared or something, just because girls are weak and they don’t have strength enough to fight with boys, but for the first time he was for Daniel. Maybe, he genuinely love his boyfriend. “Don’t mess up with Daniel if you don’t want to see the real evil side of Seongwo.” The last quote before they leave her alone who is still in daze.

*

Daniel is walking with the speed like running, he hears footsteps behind him and his name is being called by Ong, but he doesn’t want to look back because he is angry, being angry at himself and blaming why he feels hurt eventhough he already expected for this occasion, _‘Why my chest is tightening!’_ his eyes become blurred with tears threatening to drool out. He repeatedly blinks, blink and trying his best not to come out this useless tears. _‘How I can surpass worse things in future if I am this weak! Plz, don’t come out, I want to be strong for once.’_

After a while, he is pulled into tight embrace, he knows this person’s sent very well. Yeah! He is none other than Ong who has been tracing since he leaves out. Ong is patting the back of his head whilst one hand is around his waist, Daniel also putting his hands around Ong’s lean body and his tears start trickling down his cheek. He has no idea for the reason he always feel loosen his tight feeling whenever Ong is around and he is even forgetting to care the surrounding, some are inquisitively looking at them while others are interestedly watching them for some reasons.

Once he stops his sobs, Ong slowly pulls away and staring affectionately without uttering a word to his boyfriend whose eyes are reddening and a little bit puffy by earlier crying on. _‘What I can do for this boy to wash away his silly thoughts.’_

Daniel averts this gaze, looking away and all of sudden, he can see many pairs of eyes watching them. As a result, he feels shy by the minutes because some girls are whispering to each other. That is why he nudges the person in front of him and mutter, “Seongwo, there are so many people, lets go to somewhere else!”

But Ong’s intense gaze never divert from him and he can’t guesstimate what Ong is thinking about right now. His legs starts trembling and he cannot stand there anymore since the crowd become more spreading, mostly girls, some are impressed him while some of them are burning with fury. He decided to leave Ong, who can be called now ‘Statue’ since he barely move a bit. Daniel tentatively turns away but jolted backward by Ong and shoved around to face him.

Ong instantaneously holds his chin and suddenly Daniel lip is pressed against by a pair of warm lip, and one hand slowly snakes his waist. He knows Ong is kissing him, in other word you can say he is expressing his love to Daniel in front of many people. He cannot protest this time as the kiss is sincere and genuine. He can hear most of them are cheering them up, mostly boys and girls are screaming with irritation, Daniel is kissed by the one they are hoping for a long time and worse than this, Ong is the one initiates the kiss, not Daniel who is victim here.

Daniel slowly closes his eyes in relaxation and his hands reach to Ong’s neck to wrap around, and identifying his feelings for Ong. _‘Yeah! I think I am falling in love with him as well’._ The kiss is not passionate, just pure and chaste one and lip to lip without including tongues. They slowly parts away but still plastering their foreheads in frame.

Ong whispers “I love you so much”, kiss Daniel’s forehead and get the peaceful smile in return. After all, he holds Daniel’s hand and turn around to face the crowd, he can see most of the girls are looking at the person besides him with anger, jealous and envious. But who cares, he only love this boy. He casts a glance to Daniel who is mumbling “What are you trying to do?”, he smiles before declaring his willpower toward, he almost scream, “Everyone attention plz, I think you guys already know me, and just in case if you don’t know this boy,” laces their hands tightly, “who is Daniel,” the crowd is quiet and silently waiting for his ongoing, “my boyfriend, the love of my life to be exact”. When he looks aside, Daniel is lowering his head in embarrassment, he gently kisses the back of Daniel’s hand and continues his kind of proclamation, “If one of you guys dare to disturb him or something worse than this. I would never forgive you and I will make sure you have to pay back for it. Don’t get me wrong, I pledge I am gonna show the other side of me, besides I think I might even murder someone who insult him or make him hurt with body and mind.” The horde becomes noisy again with his last statement and even Daniel who has been downing to his feet tilts up and unbelievably looks at him with surprise. He smiles but only one corner of his lip curved, and fix his gaze to Daniel, “Baby, I meant it.”

Daniel’s body tense and he is not able to open his mouth. He really touched by Ong this time and _‘why I cannot love him when he is that cool.’_ but didn’t make a sound to Ong. Finally, he can manage to smile and, “Yes, I do believe you.”

Ong makes a way for them and leave the noisy place, takes Daniel off his department and on their way, there are so many people who cannot shut up their mouth to mutter something and stealing glances at them.

“Baby, here, concentrate on studying. Don’t think too much about me, huh?” Ong winks and give a peck to Daniel’s cheek.

Daniel hits him on arms before retorting back,“Keep dreaming,” He quickly run into the classroom and he can hear behind Ong’s unbearable chuckles.

*

When he is sitting in the room, the relevant teacher is not coming yet, he can sense the whole class are staring at him, without requiring to looking around. He takes out the book to be ready for the next lecture at that time, he can see three girls, as remember as he can, they are who begged him to give Ong’s coat which is the source of his relationship with Ong, he chuckles how they can never get on well with each other back then and always bickering over nothing. Sooner, these girls come over him and looking at him with unpredictable smirk on their faces, he politely smiles at them and don’t get the same in return but their smirks turns into leers and, “Daniel, now you are Seongwo Oppa’s Boyfriend and are you happy with that, Huh?” They unexpectedly shriek with clapping their hands, Daniel is confused right now with their actions and laughter, “How poor you are! You do believe people too easily. Do you really think Oppa will love some losers like you, there is one thing you don’t know about oppa but we know. Do you want to know what?” He becomes annoyed and furious rather than confused because he feel like he has been gibed and he doesn’t understand what they are trying to talking about? So he asks out in the end, “What is that?”

One of the girl comes closer to him and whispers in his ear, “I am afraid you would creep out if you hear that secret.” whilst the other two are still leering.


	15. Chapter 14

_They are indeed disgusting, what did I do in my life to deal with this kind of girls! Besides, what do they mean I believe people too easily and what is the thing I don’t know about Ong, I admit there are still a lot of things I don’t know about him, but by looking their expression, it must be something related to me._ ’ He intensely stares at them but making sure not to be rude. _‘Yeah, they are girls, Daniel. Calm down. I am not someone who would have a row with girls because of a boy.’_ So he breathes long inhale before staring directly to the girl in front him who might be the leader of this group. “Ohh, I wonder which kind of news you adopting. I think I should be the one deciding it will freak me out or not.” He claims nonchalantly, that make they laugh out loud again and some people are also looking at them.

“Fine, Fine. Don’t worry, We are gonna tell you. This is the only intention why we are here. That is Oppa doesn’t-,”

“Hey girls, go to your own places. I gotta start lecturing.” They all are cut off by the teacher who comes earlier in. The girls don’t seem content and one of the girls opens her mouth to continue again but the class is already starting and the lecturer is glaring them since they are blocking the way for other students to see the whiteboard.

Daniel shakes his head in displease _, ‘How those girls can be that boorish, they look like mobsters rather than girls.’_

*

It is the 6th time Ong got hit from his own boyfriend, they are studying in the library because the test is coming nearer and only two days are left before Monday, D-day. “I already explained you several methods and techniques to solve these problems of financial performances in business. Firstly you have to analyze these problems and use these techniques to identify these data Seongwo, Why your head is so thick. OMG, I can’t even believe how you can easily forget this so far. This is Friday and don’t forget your promise.” Daniel is unable to forebear Ong’s dumbness in studying who can’t memorize well the methods, more accurately he knows it is not like Ong cannot memorize but he just doesn’t want to. He slips a long sigh. “Seongwo, I swear to god you couldn’t touch me for 1 month if you fail this test.”

It makes Ong instinctively protest, “Daniel, are you serious. It is only fifth day of our relationship, but you are gambling upon that. OHH, how ruthless you are! It hurts me.” Ong pouts and pleading with puppy eyes to his boyfriend who seems to never give in.

“No, this is my decision, I won’t change. So study diligently and ask me through phone if you have any problems within these two days.” Daniel proclaims decisively, he realizes this is the only way to handle Ong who has been stubborn for life.

Ong widens his eyes, instantly stands up on feet and almost yells at Daniel in the library. “WTF Daniel, You mean we won’t meet in this weekend. What the hell is that? I thought you would love to see me like I do.”

Daniel forcibly pulls Ong’s hands down to sit and gesturing him with his forefinger placing on his mouth to be quiet, “Shuuu..,” since other students starts paying attentions to them and he doesn’t want to be expelled again by the librarian. He struggles to persuade Ong to be in his seat first, “Hey, why are you so serious with that? Just being in relationship doesn’t mean we need to see each other every day. Besides, you need to concentrate on your studying and so do I.” He explains to the person whose brows are knitting with hindrance.

“But I want to see you, baby. What if I would not be able to pay attentions to these idiot lessons since I am sure all I can think is you.” Ong looks at Daniel who is shy in his spot and face color changes by seconds into pinkish and ha smiles how only that kind of word can make his boyfriend went all shy.

Daniel pretends to cough and look everywhere but Ong who is staring at him amusingly. “Baby, your face is reddening. What is wrong? Are you not feeling well?”

Daniel throws with a nearest pen to Ong and frown, “Don’t act like you don’t know it is because of your silly statement. Besides, how dare you change the topic? We were discussing about the test. No excuse, first things first, so study first.” He pauses for a while and shift his eyes to somewhere else, “Ahemmm, if you did as I told, I will accede you one thing, everything is ok by me.” Ong’s grin reforms on his face, that Daniel abruptly need to remind him, “Hey hey! Don’t think something dirty! I am just talking about formal date or..amm.. something simple you want.”

Ong smirks and leans forward, put his elbow on the table and glower at him. Daniel steals a fail glance and panic when he see Ong’s evil smile. “Wh-what..are you thinking?” He stammers as the grin on the face of person in front of him growing bigger even more.

Ong shrugs and “Amm, Why? I haven’t utter even a single word here, baby. You are the only one promise after talks. But you know I am more than glad to get an offer from you. This is how sweet of you.” He pulls Daniel hand and lift up to his mouth to kiss each of knuckles. After all, “Ok, I agreed to persevere for this test. Just keep your promise and make it happen. I guarantee I won’t make a request something you are not able to do. I promise it must be modest. Ok?” Daniel timidly nods and Ong smiles, “But we will talk on video call if I miss you. Alright?”

“Ok fine, this is deal.” Finally, Daniel can make a proper sound, not embarrassed anymore and withdraw his hand back from Ong.

*

Ong stretches his hand above his head as soon as he get out of the classroom after test. “OMG, I still can’t believe I could hit the nail for this test. I hope Daniel would be proud of me since I didn’t break the promise I have made.” He energetically rises his fist in the air, he friends just roll their eyes, in fact they are just as usual, on the verge of failing again since they don’t have anyone to encourage their spirit to do something.

“Seongwo, don’t make us to have a hate sight of you. Plz,” Jaehwan chastises outwardly and give his glare to the person who is currently walking ahead of him while scrolling through his phone.

He gives back a look to his friends, “Oh, Jaehwannie don’t be jealous. People are born along with their fate since they were given a birth. There is no use to be jealous of me, you just have to be reborn.”

“Fuck yourself.”

“I am going to Daniel, wait for me in canteen.” His friends nod. He can’t even wait a minute to see his boyfriend. Within the weekend, he often played a trick to meet his boyfriend who never give in. Besides, the last thing Daniel did within these two days must be avoiding him. Sometimes they talked on video call, but Daniel never showed fully himself in the frame, even not his face. But yesterday night, he accidently saw Daniel face that was absolutely pale and even his lips were not in the original color. When he asked the reason, Daniel just said it was because of camera effect since his phone is old model. He made a mental note to buy a phone for his boyfriend. But he feel there is something Daniel want to hide from him..

Not even before he reached the finance department, he can see Daniel is walking steadily in the opposite side of him, head dropping to the ground. As soon as he literally notices the sight, his eyes narrow and brows starts knitting because the Daniel in front of him is obviously thinner than last Friday and seems fatigued. He concludes his suspicion become real that something wrong with Daniel.

“Daniel,” after all, he yells out the name, It look like Daniel panic because of Ong, and stop his steps in this place. Ong continues his walking forward and stops in front of him, Daniel is still looking with wide eyes and doesn’t even make an effort to move. He waves a hand to gain a sense but still no reply. At the end of no response, he cups Daniel’s face in hand. _‘Yeah, I think I start to realize the reason to solve the desolation because Daniel face is hot like bonfire.’_ So he exclaims _,_ “What the hell Daniel, why? What happened? What is wrong with you? Why is your face that hot?” He instantaneously shift his palm to forehead, his brows are nearly linking with each other as he is extremely chaotic insides him.

“What the hell happened to you? tell me, I want to know” Daniel starts coughing, Ong cautiously rubs his back and looking at Daniel worriedly.

Daniel gradually stabilize and get back to his normal breath, “I-I, ammmm, it is….actually, I am….” He is stammering since he can’t find the best answer for his fever. Honestly this is the major problem he didn’t want to reveal the truth behind his sickness. _‘I am sick of this idiot’s reaction.’_

Ong sighs and “Fine, fine, we will discuss it afterward, lets go to hospital to check you first.”

Daniel abruptly protests, “No, No, I won’t. I know those doctors will inject me if I go there. I am scared those syringes.” Daniel subconsciously pouts and Ong can’t help but laughs at his boyfriend’s cuteness.

“Baby, it is not the right time for you to be stubborn. Did you even try to check yourself? Your skin is burning. Injecting is just a minor pain like ant biting. If you don’t receive this time, you could suffer even more in next day. I always listened to your words, just listen me this time for once, huh?” Ong is persuading his sulking boyfriend, who is afraid of getting injected.

Ong notices Daniel is thinking effortlessly, frowning brows and not to mentions lips are still pouting, so he adds more “I will be along with you all the time. You can hold my hand if it hurts or you are allowed to bite me if you can’t tolerate the pain anymore.” Ong assures his obstinate baby who seems relax more than before. _‘What kind of boy is scared syringes and Oh, I almost forgot to mention, bugs, the things he scared most. I think these facts are urging me to protect this boy.’_

“Fine, don’t complain me in case if your flesh were torn off by me biting. Hooonnntt…,” Daniel make a snorting sound to Ong and go ahead without waiting who can only shake his head in dealing with childish Daniel. ‘ _But you know, I love him_.’ He sent a text to his friends who might be waiting to have lunch, on the way to the parking-lot.

Ong: We couldn’t make it to come there, gotta go hospital. I will explain later.

*

Finally they just go to clinic because Daniel has been whining throughout the ride that his fever is not that severe to go hospital, just clinic is okay. So who is Ong who can oppose his sulky boyfriend. He comprehended this Daniel is more difficult to handle than the normal Daniel.

They are in a room, Daniel is laying on bedstead and Ong is standing beside him. When the doctor is preparing requirements to inject Daniel who doesn’t even give a glance to his boyfriend because he is reminding himself that he is gonna hurt because of Ong, but still grabbing the wrist because obviously he is afraid, of course! what are you expecting?

Ong let out a chuckle at the sight of his boyfriend ‘ _That side of Daniel is somehow adorable, ha ha, how whipped of me’._ When the doctor comes back to them and holding something in his hand, Ong can feel Daniel’s body tense and finally looks at him with puppy eyes. Ong moves aside to give doctor a needed space. All of sudden, he can feel his forehand was placed on Daniel’s mouth. He gulps and prepare himself to get bitten, _‘calm down Ong Seongwo, it is for Daniel. It is nothing compared to seeing Daniel in fever. yeah,’_ He is mentally encouraging himself.

“Daniel-shiii, I will insert the needle sooner, so plz loosen your body a little because I am afraid you will be hurt more if you keep stiffen like this, as the syringe is bigger than normal and your body temperature is 106 degree Fahrenheit, you already know it right?” Daniel nods like a child at the end of Doctor’s statement.

“I was right your body is-,” Ong cannot complete his sentence when Daniel cut in, “Shut up.” He nods obediently and receive a glare in return.

When they see the doctor remove the needle cap from the syringe, the grip on Ong’s waist become tight, and when the doctor touches Daniel’s skin, it become tighter and as soon as the skin is inserted, Ong’s forearm is automatically bitten. Ong is gritting his teeth because of the pain but doesn’t even try to make a single sound because he is afraid to make Daniel startled.

It is just a moment of seconds but you can see a significant circle of human bite on Ong’s forearm.

The doctor smiles and “Kang Daniel shiii,go with my prescriptions to take medicines, don’t forget to take them daily until your fever is gone.”

Daniel nods and thanks him before they leave the clinic.

When they get outside, Daniel is still in the same mood. But in reality, he was not that hurt but Ong was the one suffering from bite. But Ong doesn’t have time to care it as he still has resentful baby to console. “Daniel, hey wait!” chasing after him and “lets have a proper talk, stop your sulking. I am begging you. I know you are not in the good condition to stay outside for too long, it is cool. Get into the car first. Okay?”

Daniel is discontentedly sitting in seat, looking all adorable and pouty that make Ong lean over and put him in a tight hug. Daniel groans and pushed him away, “Oiiii, don’t touch me. What if my fever transfer to you.”

Ong chuckles and, _‘Oh, I must be dreaming. Daniel is concerning me. But I can feel his body is still warming how he can be that careless.’_

“Ong Seongwo, are you daydreaming? It is 99th time I am asking you when will you start your engine.” Daniel contrarily asks. _‘What is wrong with this moron? I am the one who caught fever. not him, but he is always in daze.’_

“I won’t ever start my engine if you don’t tell where and when did you catch this stupid cold?” Ong starts shooting Daniel with questions that he doesn’t want to answer, because he is 100% sure this idiot will chastise him if he know the truth.

“Am, it is just I took a bath too long,” He is avoiding Ong’s eyes because he is lying, and he has no courage to meet with serious eyes.

 _‘I know Daniel is lying. There must be another reason.’_ He holds Daniel’s face and “If so, why can’t you tell me by looking straight into my eyes.”

Daniel suddenly taken aback because he doesn’t know how to give a proper reason but Ong asks him again, “I want to know the truth, not your nonsense lies, Daniel,” he is thinking the best excuse for the reason. _‘Why I feel like he is mad at me, geezzz, where my nickname “baby” has gone! No no, Angry Seongwo is a little bit scarier than syringe’_ He shakes off the hands on his face and pretend to cough, he starts “Ahemmm, actually, I-I, I went out on Friday night-,” Ong immediately cut in, brows frowning in disbelief “What- what, you did go out even without giving me a hint!”

“Hey, stop behaving like I owe you something in my past that I have to tell you everything I do,” Daniel retorts back and his lips become pouty the utmost. ‘ _If there is another one in Daniel place, I already gave my most powerful smack on his head. But this is Daniel, we are talking. What do you want me to do?’_ In that moment all he can do is sigh after sigh, “sorry, go on.”

“I went out because I wanted to look out for another job. Who would have known that idiot rain started down-pouring? And- you know I didn’t bring umbrella, so I got drenched before I could go under shelter. Yeah- next morning, I felt my body ached and caught fever.” Daniel ended up with low voice and he can hear Ong’s repeated sigh.

“So, that is why you didn’t pick up my phone that night because you afraid I will scold you.” Ong asks and Daniel tentatively nods in reply. _‘I really want to smack this boy, what should I do?’_  


	16. Chapter 15

The quarrel had ended as always, Ong is the one gave in and had to apologize over his irritation to Daniel who victoriously accepted his apology. Between their ride to Daniel home, Ong momentarily parked his car in front of Mobile Phone shop, and hastily go into there, leaving Daniel with an only sentence, “I will be back in a minute.”

After a minute, Ong comes back with two packaged phones in his hand. It makes Daniel wonders _‘What kind of idiot use two phones for only himself,’_ but soon he realized that his imagination all goes wrong when he is surprisingly given one of these.

“What is this?” He asks with uncertainty.

“Obviously, it is phone,” It makes Daniel give the smack on Ong head.

“Who don’t know it. I am asking what it is for!” then he glares at Ong who is scratching his head with a stupid grin.

“Take it, it is for you.” Ong answers casually. When he casts a glance to the boxes, he can see they are latest Model of Apple, Iphone Xs Max. ‘ _I cannot accept this kind of expensive stuffs, no, absolutely not.’_ He pushes back Ong hands and “No, Seongwo. I can’t. I don’t want to be mistaken that I am dating you because of your prosperities. So, keep it yourself or give someone else but not me. Besides, I have my own phone, it is still working.”

Ong sighs because Daniel is misleading the point again. “Baby, I am giving you because of my will, not because you want me to. So there is no need to feel guilty. Can you plz acknowledge my effort, huh?”

“Seong-,”

“Daniel, plz” Ong is pleading with sad eyes and if there is someone Daniel should blame, it must be him because he told this idiot that his phone is behind trend and it is just old model, to hide his sickness.

“But-,”

“Babe, plz” Ong is calling him longingly with much hope. Daniel doesn’t know what he should do. He suddenly feels dizzy and Ong is still looking at him with specific expectation in his eyes.

He runs his hand through his hand and, snatches the box. “Fine, fine, now can you plz send me off to my home? I really need to rest since I sat for test in the morning, and you coerced me to go clinic, besides I was also injected, and again you made me muddle with your expensive stuff.” He grumbled with frustration. Ong humorously grab his head and give a kiss on forehead with muttering on top of that, “thank you and love you so much.” Daniel shifts his head to the road side and sigh. _‘Why did I accept this moron confession in the first place?_ ’   

*

When they get arrived in front of Daniel’s house, this boy is sleeping deeply. Ong can even hear out some mild-snores from Daniel’s side. His hand reaches to Daniel’s forehead and measures temperature that is still considerably warm but not that much compared to the morning since he got injected in this morning and as an extra care, took his medicine in this afternoon. He decided not to wake him up as he is quite certain that even Daniel goes inside his house, there won’t be other people aside from Daniel to look after him because Daniel once said that, in the afternoon, his mom has to go to work while his brother is at the elementary school. He adapts the temperature inside the car and holds his boyfriend’s face and caress the skin with his thumb before leaning in to give a kiss. He smiles before tilting back to his seat and decided to take a nap.

*

Daniel wakes up from his sleep, blink and drowsily looks around his neighboring, he notices that he is still in Ong’s car. When he looks at opposite side of the seat, this person is sleeping soundly. He feels his fever is quite subsided and body temperature was discernibly fallen as the benefit of injection. He hesitantly bends his waist to have a closer look at Ong’s face and gazing thoroughly at the face as he is analyzing the features on it, “I can’t deny this idiot is breathtakingly handsome.” He mutters thinking that Ong is still sleeping but truthfully, not thankfully, Ong has been awaken throughout the time because he can’t fall asleep and just decided to take a short rest, closing his eyes partially. So he smiles at the thought of Daniel’s face is literally closer to him and he has heard unexpected admission from his cute boyfriend. His smile makes Daniel mumbles again “I wonder what make him happy in his dream.” Ong cannot fight back his growing laughter inside him, “Not dream but you,” he finally open his eyes and exclaims at the same time.

It makes Daniel panic and when he carelessly shoves backward, not to predict, his head speedily bangs to the car door, “Ouchhhh!” his face immediately scowls in pain and hand is rubbing the back of his head. Ong is dilemma whether he should laugh at Daniel’s clumsiness, or sad because Daniel is in pain. But there is one fact no need to think that Daniel will be upset again if he chuckles at that sight. So he swallow down is laughter and asks “Daniel, you okay?”

Daniel glares at him, “Do I look like very okay?”

Ong let out a long breath and pull Daniel’s head. He softly rubs there for a few minutes, “Hey, okay now??” Daniel nods in return but still pouting. All of sudden, Daniel remembers recent occurrence and widens his eyes, _‘It means this idiot heard that I uttered he is handsome.’_

So did Ong. Then he smirks, “Baby, did you know there is someone who told I am breathtakingly handsome”

“Wh-who, I didn’t..hear anything.” Daniel splutters with nervousness and his eyes are looking anywhere but Ong, who is fondly staring at him like Daniel is entertaining play.

“My lord, Daniel you are testing my stamina.” He suddenly cups Daniel’s face and pulls toward him and capture his boyfriend’s lip. Daniel is taken aback with wide eyes because he thought Ong is gonna continue teasing him. He dimly pushes away but his hands are grabbed by firm grip and motioned to place Ong’s neck as gesturing to wrap and he can catch a whisper in that moment, “don’t worry, I am strong enough not to get sick easily.”

“Idiot”

“But your idiot.” Two lovebirds are enjoying with each other presence.

*

Daniel was ordered by his second guardian, Ong, not to come to school until his fever is completely gone.

**Flashback**

**After they had shared a long kiss, “Baby!”**

**“hum!”**

**“Just stay at home within your sick period. Don’t worry for the lectures, I can ask someone to get notes for you,” Ong is stroking** **Daniel’s bangs.**

**“Why?” Daniel replies with question.**

**“I am afraid your sickness will come over again if you go out before having full recovery.” Ong answers patiently and Daniel is in awe because he himself didn’t consider for it. _‘Who can deny when your- Ahem- your boyfriend is that observant, what if you are in my place? I am 100% sure you would also choose the same with me. I started to think this idiot is sometime intellectual.’_**

**“Fine but plz make sure I can get all notes because I don’t want to miss any of them as I am scholar student, I have to uphold my grades.”**

**“Of course, sure.”**

**Flashback End.**

*****

Daniel is being alone in the home as his mom have gotta go to work and his brother is already at school as usual. He picks up his new phone which is on his study table and he can see an available message from Ong.

Ong: Baby I will come over there in this afternoon, no defense. Your love.

Daniel rolls his eye and throws himself on the bed. He is analyzing IOS functions since this is his first time of using Apple product. Out of expectation, he can hear the bell at the door of his house chimes. So he simply gets up to open the door for this awaiting person, and mutter on the way _‘Seongwo??, he said he will come only in the afternoon, this is somewhat a little bit early,’_

When he opens the door, he feel annoyed more than shocked because the people behind the door are not Ong but the girls who talked nonsenses about Ong last week. They are standing like everyone all over the world are spending their money. _‘Oh, there is not only them but also the girl who invited Seongwo to her birthday party. I wonder how came they become a group.’_

“What are you doing here? Where did you get my address?” He asks them but only get the smirks in return.

“Daniel, how rude of you! Is this your style of welcoming to your guests? We are coming here to ask after your condition as I heard that you are not feeling well.” One of the girls answers derisively.

He doesn’t want to think so far, so he just sighs and let them get inside. He can see their eyes are wandering around, and some of them are touching the objects there and then.

“Girls, plz behave. This is not your house but mine. I am sure you are not coming here for my health, there must be another reason. I guess it is not so hard for you to know my address since you can investigate at student council. Then, go straight for the point, I am all ear now, after that you can leave.”

“Your house is identically the same with you, messy and dirty.” The girl he met at canteen gives out a remark disgracefully.

“If you keep talking like this, you better go out now. I don’t have much time to listen to your nonsense.”

She smile sarcastically and come to sit cross over him, “how patient you are Daniel! Fine, they told me they have spectacular gift for you.”

Daniel knits his brow is annoyance, and she carries on then, “But one thing I want to know, Do you really love Seongwo oppa?”

Daniel let out a snort and “I don’t think this is within your limit but mine. Did you come all the way here to ask only this stupid question?”

“Ha ha, you are thinking less of me, alright, I am not into it at all because I already know you guys will break up at any costs. This is just a start, poor Daniel.” The girls are looking each other with evil smiles on their face. Daniel frowns as he cannot tolerate anymore.

“If you-,”

“Oppa doesn’t love you, he did court on you for a bet with his friends.” Daniel freezes and lost his words with unexpected information. Nothing can come out of his mouth at the moment.

By taking that opportunity, the girl continues, “Do you really think someone like Oppa, who is rich and flawless in everything, the perfect boy will like you for nothing? Besides, he is not gay like you, faggot. We can’t even anticipate your level of stupidity! You are having so high of you, chicken Daniel.” plastering another level of smirks on their faces.

So many thoughts are running in Daniel’s head, _‘No, no, it is not true. Seongwo will never do this kind of show to me. No- Daniel, they are lying because they want Seongwo. Yes, he told he love me. I must believe him. They are trying to separate us and it is their intention, yes, it is an obvious lie.’_

“Hey, Daniel! are you okay? Why you look so pale?,”

Daniel gulps down, trying himself to be stable and get normal breath “I don’t believe you guys-

He is interrupted with so familiar voice **,** **“Why it has to be him???”** he hears Ong’s voice appeared from nowhere, his head is moving back and forth to see this person, there is no Ong but a phone is placing in front of him. In this, Ong and his friends are sitting around and having a conversation.

 

**“Why?? Do you think you can’t if it is him??? Where is your overconfidence???”**

 

“ **Ha ha..Jaehwan you are having a low opinion of me right now. What is he??? No one can resist my charm. But there is one condition. I don’t want to do it for free. What will I get in return??”**

**“We will buy you a condo if you can but you have to buy-,”**

**“wait Jaehwan.. you can ask me buy everything you want if I lose. I will never lose. I must be the winner-”**

Even before he can notice, tears are trickling down on his cheeks. Daniel turns off the phone and immediately shoves away and harshly wipes the tears with the back of his hand. The girls are leering when they looks at him amusedly. Daniel inhales a long breath and create a fake smile on his face, “Where did you get it?”

Another girl energetically answer, “I can’t definite when, but one sure is in that time, we are also in canteen, exactly next to their table, Oppa and his friends were discussing to have a bet on you, they couldn’t even notice that we are recording their conversations. Who thought this recording will be useful in future. Ha ha”

Then another girl continues, “It is our benevolence, Daniel. We don’t want you to be fooled anymore.”

He smiles with much more bitter, “ha ha, thank you for your kindness. Is that all, right? Can you guys leave me and my house, plz?”

The girls shrug and “Sure! Why not? We completed our will.” They gets up and Daniel can just gesture them with extending his hand toward the door since he cannot move, his body numb and his legs are tired to stand up. He can hear the sound of shutting door as the last time.

He is sitting alone at the same spot and thoughts become more complicated, ‘ _What if the video is edited for purpose! I shouldn’t have believed them. Yes, I have to ask Seongwo. I have to listen him first. Yes.’_  Daniel is fooling around himself like a raving lunatic. He gathers the remaining courage within him and put on a coat right away to go to Ong. ‘ _I cannot wait till he comes here_.’

*

Ong is walking with his friends in the hallway. “Oh, I almost forgot I have to buy porridge for Daniel.”

“Then, why don’t we go to canteen? Besides we are also hungry.” Sungwoon suggests,

“Is porridge available in our canteen,” Ong gets a strong smack on his head because of his stupid question.

“What kind of question is that? This is one of the greatest school in republic of Korea and your dearest parents are holding half share of it, moron.”

“Oh! Sry, I forgot!” while rubbing the back of his head.

*

They are waiting to get porridge since the chef had told they need to wait a while.

“What happened to Daniel?”

Ong sighs before scrolling through his phone while answering, “Caught cold, this stubborn boy can play around even his fever is not that negligible!”

“You sure he is at him home right now?” Jaehwan suddenly ask and his head is curiously looking around the whole canteen in the hope of seeing Daniel, but not even shadow is here.

“Of course, he made a promise to stay at home until his fever completely gone. That is why I have to go there soon, Why??” he asks without tilting up.

Jaehwan pretends to cough for a moment and clear his throat, and then he start, “I just want to know something.”

Ong nods and “Yes” still his attentions is on his phone and typing to text Daniel.

“Does Daniel know about our bet on him?”

Ong immediately looks at his friend and suddenly stand up, eyes are widening with fear all at once and his phone is dropped down from his hand at the sight of certain one, who is standing behind Jaehwan. Ong freezes, not even able to bat an eye and so does the boy who is unbelievably looking Ong with watery eyes,

Jaehwan continues without knowing anything, “Do you think-”

“KIM JAEHWAN! SHUT THE FUCK UP, NOW.” Ong yells out of sudden and his friends also turn to look around to the direction of his eyes. They all are taken aback and can’t believe their own eyes because of this boy presence, especially Jaehwan who made sure this boy is not here. Within minutes, everyone in the canteen can see someone collapsed on ground along with the sound of his name is yelled out by Ong.

“DANIEL!”


	17. Chapter 16

Daniel has been running through all the way to Ong’s department. When he gets to there, Ong had already left the place. He is absolutely in an exhausted state by running throughout the way from the gate to here, so that he is panting and gasping for air, bend down and hands are supporting on the knees. Just after seconds, he remember to call Ong on phone, Daniel fumbles in his pocket but surprisingly, there is nothing. _‘Shit-, I forgot it.’_ So, he decided to ask someone to know where Ong is, he goes to the student who is almost going into the room, “plz, excuse me. Did you see around Ong Seongwo?”

“Yeah! I saw him in the canteen with his friends.”

Daniel smiles and thanked him before he speedily runs to reach his next destination. When he arrives there, Daniel can see Ong is looking down something and his thumps are moving, _‘It seems he is typing. Oh I forgot to tell you, I already decided if Seongwo would deny this bet issue, I am gonna open up my feelings to him and I already prepared for it on the way.’_

He is approaching them with pretty quick steps, inches far away within his reach, the distance is like he could hear all the things they say. **_“Does Daniel know about our bet on him?”_**  Daniel freezes and his world is rotating, head is spinning and his legs become tied in this spot, eyes are blurring with tears. The truth Jaehwan recently revealed are repeating in his head, _‘bet, bet. It means the girls were right and the video is not edited after all? Why? Why? What did I do to deserve this? Tell me plz, someone answer me out……’_ the only thing he can move in that moment is eye, he can see Ong instantly notices him and only Jaehwan is ongoing since he couldn’t see Daniel as he is standing behind Jaehwan. The last thing he knew before he blacks out is Ong yells his lung out at Jaehwan to stop his chatter.

*

As soon as Ong tilts up his head, he realizes Daniel is standing there and his face is sweating a lot while his eyes are watery with tears threatening to flow out. So he screamed out to stop Jaehwan who cannot stop chattering. Within a blink of eye, Daniel, the love of his life collapses on ground, he calls out Daniel’s name before hastily running there and abruptly lifts unconscious Daniel in bridal style, shouting repeatedly through the way to his car, “ _emergency_ _here,_ _keep out of way.”_

His friends are also running after him, Minhyun and Sungwoon help him open the back door and put Daniel inside when Jaehwan doesn’t dare to look to Ong because he thinks the whole situation has occurred because of him and he is blaming himself for this. When Ong runs to the front side door, Sungwoon stops him and, “I will drive, stay beside Daniel.” Ong nods and immediately shoves inside the car. He can see Minhyun gestures him that they will follow them with another car. He perceives Jaehwan whose head is dropping in fear, he doesn’t blame his friend. He knows this is determined by fortune and they all couldn’t change it.

Ong places Daniel’s head on his shoulder and his hands are wrapping around on shoulder. “Sungwoon, drive as fast as you can in the fastest route. I want all fastest to get arrived to the hospital.” His friends nods in return who is starting engine now.

Ong is busy kissing Daniel’s head and murmuring something in Daniel’s ear while hands are brushing Daniel’s arms. _‘I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry babe, plz plz, wake up. Don’t stay like this. I know you was mad that I will receive any punishment you’ll give me but you are not including, don’t penalize yourself like this, babe, the one who should be in this state is not you but me. Plz, wake up soon, Daniel so that you can make me hurt.’_

Sungwoon hears Ong is blaming himself and apologizing constantly to unconscious Daniel. _‘It hurts when you see your friend in this state and this is my first time seeing Seongwo that desperate to something.’_

*

As soon as they get to hospital, they have to go direct to the emergency department since Daniel’s case is impulsive, Ong is holding Daniel hands all the time while doctors are checking out Daniel. After they have done everything they require, the doctor turns back to him and pat his shoulder, “There is no need to worry, the patient is just weaken and blood pressure has decreased but fortunately, we could make it turn back to normal state and I think he will wake up within 6 hours. Let him have a sleep for now.” Ong continuously thanks the doctor until he take his leave. He take a seat on the edge of bedstead and pulls up the blanket till Daniel’s chin.

After awhile, Minhyun and Jaehwan also take their arrival. Jaehwan timidly walks closer to him and lowering his head, “Seongwo, I am sorry. I feel really sorry. I know it is because of me. I will restrain myself next time but can you forgive me for once, huh?” Jaehwan is apologizing him with sincere eyes, Ong let out a chuckle and cast a look to Daniel, who is peacefully sleeping on the bedstead. He grabs Daniel’s hand and give a soft kiss to the back of his hand. Without releasing the hand, he turns back to his friend, who still doesn’t dare to look into his eyes, “Kim Jaehwan, you are my best friend, I am sure you never intended to it. So, I didn’t blame you at all,” Jaehwan immediately looks at him thankfully with love eyes, “Hey, but promise me you will never make this kind of mistake in the future.”

“Of course, sure. I swear to god.” Jaehwan comes and hug him, also Minhyun and Sungwoon do the same. Yeah, they are best of friends at any conditions.

*

It is almost 5 hours since Daniel is soundly sleeping. Ong has been staring at Daniel’s pale face, lips are dry. His heart clench at that sight of his boyfriend, who is soundly lying on the bed. He has been apologizing Daniel throughout the time since Daniel fainted. His friends leave them to buy something eatable for them, since they haven’t had anything as rush to the hospital while waiting for their food. He makes sure Daniel’s whole body is covered in blanket before getting up to go for restroom.

Ong has finished his business as soon as possible he can. When he comes back to Daniel, his heart quavers and floods in anxiety as Daniel is nowhere, and the bed is empty like no one has been there before. He instantly start roaming around the hospital in the hope of bumping into Daniel but no, his hope starts to lose when he hears his name is called out by someone, it is Jaehwan, who runs straight to him.  
He chins up and eyes are still wandering, hands are placing on his waist.

“I saw Daniel crossing the road, Minhyu and Sungwoon has traced after him. We phoned you, but it is power off.” Jaehwan’s information lightens him up again in hints of hope.

“I left my phone in the canteen, battery must be down. It doesn’t matter, take me to Daniel right now.” They hastily storm out of the building. Jaehwan is calling Minhyun and Sungwoon to ask where they are. Ong cannot hears to the other line. All he can see is Jaehwan’s expression is changing bit by bit into irritation, he also frown in intolerance.

After a while, Jaehwan turns back to him “Ammm- Seongwo, Calm down first,” his friend briefly pause with hesitation, “Minhyun said they have lost Daniel in the crowd.” Jaehwan mumbles with a low voice, head downing on the ground.

Ong feel tipsy without needing any alcohol, and his body becomes tremble, ‘ _I don’t know whom to blame, My friends? No. Daniel?? absolutely no, I would never indict my babe, he is innocent, he didn’t know everything. Myself? yes, yes for 100 times. I should have told Daniel in the first place, I was supposed to be honest to him. But now? I promise I will protect him no matter what happen, but it is me who make him hurt, my poor baby even fainted because of me. I will never forgive myself.”_

All of sudden, Ong intensely punches to the nearest wall with much bitter guilty inside him, yelling out loud “It is because of me , me, me!” many passerbys get to cast a glance to him and some of them are whispering each other.

Jaehwan who is in awe before realizing his friend is representing himself on the topic of culprit, immediately halts inflamed Ong from striking himself. “Seongwo, stop, stop. It is not your fault, stop doing useless things to yourself.” He can see Ong’s hand is covering with injuries that is starting to bleed, but still he can’t sustain violent Ong from hurting himself. “ONG SEONGWO, do you think Daniel will forgive you if you keep doing those shitty things, Why don’t you understand the situation and try to find him?” it seems his last weapon of word implemented his job since he can see Ong eventually stop.

Ong is dazing for a while before blurting out,“Yes, you are right Jaehwan. There is no many places Daniel can go beside his home. He must be there, lets go.”

Jaehwan look down at his friend hand and, “But your hand?”

“It doesn’t matter, Daniel is more important. Lets go, drive for me.” Jaehwan nods in return and two of them run again to his car.

When they arrived there, they realize straightaway that the front door is locked from the outside. Ong’s legs are growing tired and he is not able to fight the weariness inside and out, so he can’t help but sit down in front of the door with no hope to meet Daniel.

Jaehwan let out a long exhale and help his desperate friend up, “Seongwo, I am pretty sure Daniel will come back to his house if the time come. So, we better wait in the car rather than here. Come on.” Ong is dragged by Jaehwan since he has no energy left to oppose.

*

After Daniel had in his sleep for about 5 hour, he came back to conscious state. Even before he tried to open his eyes, he can feel someone is gently holding his hand. ‘ _I know the feeling of holding this warm hands. This is Seongwo, who fooled me throughout the time, tried to make me fall for him by using every way he could, ha ha, how idiot of me. I almost fell into his trap. The girls are right, maybe I am very confident to think Ong Seongwo will love someone like me who is just a toy for him.’_ And he was completely covered by blanket up to his chin. ‘ _How can he pretend so far, even I am in this condition? He must be expert to this kind of show.’_ Not after too long, he heard footsteps are walking away from him. He timidly opens his left eye to see Ong’s back and immediately sit up and take off the equipment which are inserted into him. Without playing for time, instantaneously leaves this place.

When he is crossing the road, he can see Minhyun and Sungwoon coming right to him. He has no interest to talk to them as well. So he decided to hide in somewhere which leave the duo puzzled in the crowd.

Daniel is sitting alone on the bench in the park as he is lack of concern to go back home. He just want to be alone, tears trickling again and recollecting the memories of one month period, he smiles bitterly, ‘ _I think he was also happy like I did when we are together, and cherish those memories of us. Why I didn’t get any inkling of what was going on throughout the time being! Not even a hint! How talented he is in acting. Someone might think that he is in deep love with me. Oh, not only someone. I did believe in him too.Yeah, Ong Seongwo is that good in pretending. I was tricked the whole time by this greatest play boy. How poor of me.”_

_*_

Jaehwan had drifted into his dream since thirty minutes after they get inside the car. Ong is looking outside of the window, the sun is almost setting down, and darkness is instead slowly replacing the light. In tric-trac, he can see something is moving in the dark. When he ascertains carefully, it is someone figure he familiar so well. When this person’s face gradually appears under the help of moon and electric light, his breath caught in his throat. Because it is Daniel, who is walking weakly. Ong gets out quickly in a flash and goes to Daniel, yanks him in the tightest embrace. Daniel is so quiet in the hug, Ong is kissing on his head and rubbing on the back of Daniel’s head, keep whispering. “Baby, where have you been the whole day? I was sick of worry on you.” He can hear Daniel’s dry laughter, not including brightness and joy, sincere and frank like several amounts of laughter he used to hear back then, after that, Daniel is back to silence again. “baby, plz tell me something, talk to me. I know you are mad but I can explain it and I will do everything to make it up. So, be candid to me baby, you can hit me as you please but talk something to me.” Ong said earnestly. Still, nothing come out from Daniel. He slowly part the hug and reach his hands to cup Daniel’s face and hesitantly leans in for kiss. When their lips meet, he feel complete. _‘Yes, this is life I wanted the whole time. Daniel is my life.’_

 _“_ Ahhhh-,” Daniel unexpected action makes him immediately paused the kiss in pain which blood flowing out from the corner of his lip. Daniel bit his lip in which Ong can feel the rust taste from there, _‘It hurts but you know, my heart has gone beyond than hurt, feel like it was torn apart’_

Daniel excessively looks at him. Ong can see much hatred in this pair of eyes, which is always crinkling with joy. Ong moves toward Daniel and pull him in enfold again, without giving a mind to his mouth and hand is swelling with pain, all he cares is the boy who is staring at him with apparent bitter “Baby, no, no, plz don’t hate me. I will do everything you want me to! but just don’t hate me. I have no strength to endure it, plz plz, don’t look at me like this, huh! I love you. I love you so much.”

“Get lost.” That is all Daniel said.

‘ _I heard he said me to stay away, but do you know how further only two syllables can hurt a person. Yeah, I also didn’t know until now.’_

“No no, I don’t want to, I will never leave you and so did you, baby. Stay beside me plz.” He tightens the grip even more as his life is dependent on this boy.

“Ong Seongwo, let me go.” Daniel shouts out loud, and then he pushes away with enough strength to be apart their bodies. Then, Daniel continues, “Stop- stop there, don’t ever come near me again. You have no idea for the level of hatred is growing inside me. Did you have fun within this one month?”

Ong shakes his head and carry a step toward to take Daniel’s hand, but Daniel yells at him again. “I told you to stop right there. Stay away from me. I don’t ever want to see your face again, never” Daniel is able to take a notice the bruises on Ong’s hand, but he is not in interest to care them. So he neglected them right away and decided to walk past Ong. But he is unexpected jolted into in the back-hugged and firm hands are wrapping around his shoulder. He can feel his shoulder become wet and warm. _‘Is he crying? Ong Seongwo is crying because of me! Do you know how funny that is!”_ eventhough his stomach sinks with uneasy feeling, his mind is overwhelmed with unbearable thoughts, _‘How can he even manage to cry to fit in character. Wow! He is a real multi-talented expert!’_

“One minute! Plz, One minute, let me stay in this position for only a minute. After that I will leave you for today.” Ong softly whisper in his ear.

Daniel confused with Ong’s barely understandable word, _‘Today? What the hell today? Why only today?’_

Ong slowly pull away their bodies and turn around Daniel still grabbing on his shoulders, Daniel can see Ong’s eyes are sparkling with remaining drop of tears under the light of moon, Ong gently caresses Daniel hair like nothing happened recently, Daniel brushes off this hand with frustration. Ong smiles again. _‘Why this idiot is always smiling’_ and he frowns in annoyance.

Ong can see Daniel’s brows are almost linking with each other in irritation, “Oh! I think hugging time is over! Get inside. It is cold here, I know you are not feeling well and I will come to pick you up tomorrow morning. We will go to school together,”

“Why should I go with you? Are you crazy? Didn’t you hear what I said?” Daniel asks desperately as he is furious right now.

“Daniel, You can call me crazy or anything you want but bear in mind, I will never give up to have your love and I will do everything for it. Moreover, you have responsibility to take care of my heart since you opened it to love you. I will give you adequate time to identify this whole occurrence, but I am not denying the fact that I had the bet with my friends and I am not sure you can believe it or not, I lost it.” He takes a while to chuckle himself. “The fuckin winners are that three idiots, because I have fallen for you so deeply and you became the love of my life. After that, I realized that I was born to be with you and so do you. Time will tell the truth that you are only belonged to me and meant to be with me. I will never let anything take you away from me.” Give a kiss to frozen Daniel on his forehead and pull him toward the door of Daniel’s house. “Go in, I am afraid your fever get worse again if you stay too long outside. Just keep in mind that this Ong Seongwo have no absolute interest to give up. I will make it up for you, and I can accede each of your request but don’t run away from me.” He knocks the door at the end of his sentence.

**_‘I know Daniel might feel unfair with my words, but what can I do. All I want is this boy, who mean the world to me. Moreover, I guessed there must be something behind the whole situation, because I have many questions like why Daniel had come all the way to school even I had texted him I would come over his home, and next one, I am not sure for this one, but my innate remind me that Daniel’s expression had portrayed, the bet Jaehwan revealed helped him to confirm his suspicion, do you really think I am fool? I am Ong Seongwo, guys. I have been identifying the whole evening. Fine, let me explain you in case you are confused, Jaehwan only spoke one sentence, and Daniel might think others kinds of bet. Supposing Daniel heard right away, he could ask me what sorts of bet it is at that time but in reality, he instantly fainted. To conclude, my valuable brain told me, Daniel had already known about this bet issue even before he came to school. It makes sense, right? Yes, I am Ong Seongwo by the way.”_ **

He cuts out his thoughts and urges Daniel to go into his home, “Baby, Your mom will open the door for you, get in. I will take my leave. Wait for me tomorrow. Bye, I love you so much.” He throws a wink to Daniel as the last.

*

“Niel, what are you doing here? come in. It is cold outside.” His mother is calling him.

Daniel nods and quickly go inside. He carries his tired legs straight to his room. Woojinnie is doing his homework. He throws himself to the bed and rolling left and right over there, “Hyung, what is wrong with you?” Woojin asks him all of sudden.

Daniel sigh and covers himself with duvet up to his chin, “Nothing Woojinnie, finish quick your homework and go to sleep early.”

He drapes the duvet till his head and his whole body is hidding under duvet, starts thinking, _‘What the hell he is thinking himself? Why should I meet him tomorrow? No, I won’t let him touch me. Why this idiot lost the bet, isn’t he supposed to win since he got me? No, I won’t believe him anymore. He must be lying. Why I felt flustered when he was explaining to me. Why I had kept silent when he kissed my forehead, I should have kick off the calf of his leg. Oh, btw, what happened to his hand? …Wait, why should I care? Geeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzz… I don’t know anymore’_ his legs are kicking in the air with many thoughts.

“Hyung! Can you plz stay silent for a while? I can’t not focus on my homework. You keep fussing nonsense,” Woojin yells at his idiot brother who cannot close his mouth.

“Sorry, Woojinnie, Hyung will be quiet!” Daniel is even pouting at his little brother who is 11 years younger than him.


	18. Chapter 17

Ong is leaning against his car in the next early morning when Daniel leave his house, arms folding across his chest.  

Daniel is not allowed to miss more than 2 classes in one month if it is not emergency since he is joining this university not because he has a lot of money, just because he tried hard to get scholar.

Daniel yawns and made his way to bus-stop, ignoring Ong’s presence. Ong immediately comes closer to him and out of expectation, Daniel is carried in bridal style and immediately brought to Ong’s car. He is struggling to escape, but he doesn’t dare to move extremely as afraid of falling on hard ground. He is put inside and readily buckled up in the seat. After seconds, Daniel hears the driver-seat doors is being opened, “I am pretty sure I told you to stay away from me.” He mutters without bothering to cast a glance.

Who is Ong to give in that easily, he smirks and “I am also pretty sure, I made it clear to you I will make you mine again and I would never surrender to get it.” Ong immediately counter him.

Daniel becomes silent and pout because he can’t find the right word to retort back at Ong, he can see from the corner of his eye that white bandage is wrapping around Ong’s hand which is the spot he saw bruises last night. He wants to ask something, but also he doesn’t want to be the person who start conversation so that Daniel swallow down the rising curiosity.

“Babe, have you finished your breakfast?” Ong asks him _. ‘No, I won’t answer to this moron that I haven’t finished.’_

He hears Ong’s sigh before the engine is started in a minute.

Ong stopped his car in front of McDonald to get take away for Daniel, who is still silent even after he come back with chicken and burger. He hands them to Daniel, but Daniel is still ignoring him. “Daniel, I know you are mad at me. I already told you it is my fault to have a bet on you.” he sighs, “But you know, I did love you so much. No, I love you so so so so much, I already had a lot of regret and guilty back them but I made promise myself I will do anything to make it up for you. Besides, I almost had clearance to my bank acc because that three idiots are greedy like they have never used expensive stuffs in their lives.”

Daniel turns back to him at the end of his statement, “You mean I am culprit for your bank clearance.” Ong realized his explanation lead to the wrong direction for Daniel who is in bad mood when it comes to Ong, “Babe, you are misleading again. I just want you to know that I love you more than this idiot bet and my bank account.” Daniel goes back to silence again and looks outside to the road.

“Here, eat it.” Ong puts the foods on Daniel lap.

On the way, Ong can see from his corner of eyes that Daniel is eating like a child who doesn’t get his fod for seven days. He smiles and shakes his head in disbelief how a person can change the two sides of him at the same time.

Ong parked his car, when he looks back to Daniel who is unbuckling to get out, he finds there is some sauce snickering on Daniel mouth. There is tissue box in his car but he decided to wipe it in different way. Without waiting for time, he pulls Daniel’s face toward and licks this remaining sauce. Daniel’s body tense and he can see Ong’s smirk after their face pull apart. “Oh! McDonald is still maintaining the original taste, delicious as always.” Then he winks.

Daniel slaps Ong’s arm as soon as he gains his senses back to normal state, “Who allowed you to kiss me, idiot?”

Ong chuckles at Daniel’s cuteness, “Babe, don’t forget that we are still boyfriends. I already proclaim that you are responsible for my heart. Plus, I think I have full authority to kiss my precious boyfriend.”

“Who is your boyfriend?” Daniel grimaces and retorts back to Ong before he gets outside.

“Daniel, you are so shameless!” Daniel turns his head to the voice come through. The girls who came to his house and revealed about the bet, are walking straight to him. He instantly feels uneasy with the unpleasant feeling.

“How dare you come out from Oppa’s car even after you have already identified the truth?” They adds.

“Pardon! What kind of psycho is it? It is your business?” the familiar voice appears from the back of Daniel along with one arm snaking on his waist. The faces in front of him that are twisting earlier, instantaneously become lose composure, and tremble on their legs.

“O-ppa, Oppa….,” they are stammering on their words and fears are obvious in their eyes and all of sudden, heads are lowering like prisoners.

“Who is your Oppa?” Ong asks with a stern voice, and tries to kiss on Daniel’s cheek who is puzzlingly staring at the girls with disbelief eyes for their changes. The girls who acted like tiger in front of Daniel are behaving like rabbits in front of Ong, “Babe, you are supposed to stare at me tho instead of them.” Ong whispers with a husky voice in his ear.

Ong’s expression turns into straight face again when he glares to the girls who can’t even show their faces in frightening. “So, it means all of you are sniggers who put a bomb between us? Who do you think you are to incite a riot, huh?” If Daniel is stranger who know nothing about Ong, he would thought Ong is really a harsh person because of his current expression, jaw is sharping with anger and glowering on the girls, who is always gentle to him.

“I am asking you, did you tell Daniel something related to me?” he yells at them. With that tone, even Daniel startles with intense voice, no need to mention the girls who are quaking at the thought of facing Ong. So, Daniel, the kind-heart, decided to get involved between them. “Seongwo, we better go, they are girls. Don’t scare them.”

“Baby, I need to make it clear to them not to give a shit to you again.” Ong comforts him and again face to the girls.

“Did you dumbass see how compassionate he is, huh?” The girls nod in return and, Ong can feel Daniel is tugging the edge of his shirt. Finally, he sighs and, “I will leave it this time because of Daniel, Don’t ever try to mess up with him again. If this kind of occurrence would happen because of you guys again, just dig your own grave” leave the girls with the last warning before he drags Daniel.

*

“Daniel!” He is sitting in the class when his name is called out of sudden. When he looks around, he can see the trio, Jaehwan, Minhyun and Sungwoon who are standing at the entrance of the room. They are gesturing Daniel to come over there. He searches certain someone in case Ong is also somewhere hiding but the person is not there, only three of them. He sighs and walks where the trio are standing.

“What is the matter?” Daniel can see they are moping, head dropping to ground like other girls in the morning. Especially Jaehwan, who made a big mistake, cannot even stare to Daniel’s eyes.

“It- it is, can we talk for a while, not here….. Ahhh, I mean somewhere there won’t be a lot of people.” Sungwoon hesitantly suggests.

An angel, Daniel can’t deny as they are being timid for some reasons, after all he nods in agreement.

*

As soon as they are sitting in the cafe outside of campus, Sungwoo starts, “Daniel,- ah, about the bet, ah..it is..,”

“Sungwoon-shi, you don’t need to be hesitant for something. You know, I am sitting here and listening to you.” Daniel encourage them to reach to the point.

Sungwoon nods and sighs , at the same time Minhyun clears his throat and seek attention from Daniel, Jaehwan is still in the same mood. Minhyun starts again, “Daniel, I think you already know that case. In the first place, we are sorry.” Daniel raises a hand in the air. “No, it is not your fault, it is Seong-,”

“No, No. It is not Seongwo’s fault, it is us.” Jaehwan abruptly interrupts him and Daniel frown in confusion.

“What! Why is it not his fault? I am not idiot. I know he courted me because of his shitty bet. Sorry for my emotional issue.”

“It is ok.” Minhyun maintains the situation.

“Yeah, he courted you because of it. But we are the one who initially brought it to him.” Sungwoon explains, voice trailing off.

Daniel is speechless in awe and he doesn’t know how to respond. Minyun continues and, “Yeah, actually it is all our fault. We had witnessed Seongwo’s inner feelings on you back them and we tried to test it.” Minhyun take a pause to observe Daniel’s expression before he resumes, “Besides, no matter how many times we gambled on something, the side of Seongwo taking always won. But this time, we are pretty confident to win over him since we guesstimated he had feelings on you. After all, as anticipated, we won in the end because he realized how much he already in love you and admitted it to us. So we ended it even before you guys become a thing. You know, he just can’t get enough of you and he can’t ever keep quiet when he continuously describes how cute you are.” Sungwoon and Jaehwan nod in agreement.

Minhyun paused again as he doesn’t know how to continue his explanation, then Sungwoon carries on. “Daniel, first of all, don’t hate him. He love you so much. I think you can feel it more than we do. I had never seen him like that happy until he met you and I guarantee they are genuine. He was like he is on a cloud nine when he is portraying you, he just want you to be happy, Daniel.”

Tears are forming in Daniel’s eyes with gradual realization Ong’s feelings to him and he can slowly recall the memories of Ong’s smile when they are together. _‘Yeah, they might be sincere! How can I believe those girls.’_

“Daniel, it is ok even you can’t forgive us. But we are begging you to forgive him and give him the last chance to prove you.” Minhyun encouragingly says him.

“Daniel, can I tell you something?” it is Jaehwan suddenly comes between the conversations.

Daniel wipes his eyes and nod as giving access to Jaehwan, “Do you know Seongwo did cry out loud last night?”

Confusion comes over Daniel faces, he noticed Ong was tearing when he was in back-hug, but not that serious like Jaehwan’s information, “Yeah, he cried but just normal tearing, he didn’t even make a sound.”

Jaehwan shakes his head, “No, he cried after he came back to car.” Jaehwan add in more.

“But he was ok at that time. He even told me nonchalantly that he wouldn’t ever give up to me.”

Jaehwan laughs with a little bitterness, “He must be great at pretending, let me tell you, as soon as Seongwo got inside the car, the crying show started and blurting out between crying that he couldn’t survive if you really hate him and how he can live without you. I am not forcing you to believe me, Daniel but believe in Seongwo. I think he love you more than we can imagine.”

Daniel is listening silently whatever three of them talking about Ong before he makes a final decision. “Where is Seongwo now? I want to see him”

Out of the corner of his eye he can see familiar gesture coming into the café, the faces in front of him suddenly become giddy.

“Daniel! What are you doing here? Minhyun sent a text me to come the usual cafe. I didn’t know you also is here.” Ong asked dumbly. Daniel gives his glare to Minhyun who is trying to avert his eyes.

“Someone wants to see you, Seongwo.” Jaehwan exclaims with excitement that Ong widens his eyes in surprise.

“Who?” Ong asks and Daniel suddenly feel hot with the atmosphere so that he pretends to cough.

“Babe, are you not feeling well?” the idiot Ong worriedly asks him.

The trio is smiling mischievously, “Ask Daniel, we think he has something to tell you. We are going, pay the bills for us.” They individually pat on Ong’s shoulder before completely fade out of sight.

Ong scratch the back of his head and sits beside of Daniel, automatically put his hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “Baby, what did they mean? Do you know who want to see me?”

Daniel scowls his face at Ong’s dumbness, “the world’s idiot,” and all of sudden, he leaves Ong behind. Ong immediately chases after Daniel and leave the bills on the table, “Keep the change”

Daniel is walking quickly ahead of Ong, “Babe, what is encouraging you to have a marathon under this sun-light. Where are you going? It is almost twenty minutes you have been walking without a break.”

Daniel stops his steps and turn to look at Ong who seems a little bit panting, also Daniel did. Amount of sweat are rolling down on his face as they are walking under mid-sun around the campus.

Ong reaches his hand to wipe those sweat and Daniel is unbelievably calm and silent without any protests. Ong notices something wrong with Daniel, so he pull Daniel under the shelter and sit on the bench. “Babe, what is wrong?” Ong softly asks and worriedly stares at Daniel.

“Do you really love me?” Daniel asks out of expectation and Ong let out a long sigh before he pulls up Daniel’s hand to his mouth and kiss each of knuckles one by one. Then, as a next stage his hand reach to cup Daniel face and stare earnestly.

“Daniel, I love you so much. I don’t know how many times did I tell you in the past but if you don’t feel it is enough, I can repeat it as you ever pleased. Furthermore, do you know you are the love of my life, in fact my love doesn’t exist if it is not for you Kang Daniel. I want to be with you forever, if you forgive me for my unintended mistake.”

At the end of his sentence, Ong can feel a peck falls onto his lip. His eyes go wide because Daniel gave him a peck, who is currently being all shy and blushing, red shades are running till to the tip of his ear, looking everywhere but Ong who is thinking that he is over the moon.

“Babe, did you really kiss me?” The idiot Ong comes out of nowhere again. Daniel let out an exhale and move forward a little and gather his courage and bravely wrapped his arms around Ong’s neck whose hands are capably placed on Daniel waist. Ong gulps down over and over again because he really want to kiss Daniel right now, but he can’t because he need to wait for everything Daniel is gonna say.

“I will forgive you, Ong Seongwo but can you promise me you will never do anything that hurt me.” Ong think he must be dreaming, so he is pinching on his lap. _‘Ahh- Oh, it is real. Daniel forgave me? Fuck, I want to kiss him so much! Why is he that adorable!’_  Ong is silent because his heart is soar in happiness, then he is day-dreaming and lost in his thought, but on the other side, Daniel thinks Ong cannot promise him, he feels kinda sad and take off his hands from Ong before he stands up to leave. Ong flash a light in his head and instantly pull Daniel down on his lap, “Daniel, where are you going?”

Daniel is pouting and, “You couldn’t grant a promise.”

Ong chuckles over cuteness, and smile amusedly. “I was silent because I thought I am dreaming, I promise this kind of occasion will never happen in the future as long as you are beside me. I accedes whatever you want me to. But I want only promise from you,”

Daniel chins up in question, Ong strokes his cheeks with his thump, “That is you will never leave me and trust me no matter what happen.”

Daniel wants to describe his promise that he mean it, so that he leans in to start the kiss again and whispers before their lips are completely fit like the pieces of puzzles each other, “Yes, I. Promise. And. I. love. You.” Ong smiles and hold Daniel’s neck with firm hands and press the nape forward him “I love you more than everything on earth, and you are so priceless to me.” Also Ong whispers before deepening the kiss when he feel Daniel tries to pull away, ‘ _No, I want to taste him more’_.

*

After they have reconciled, they are having their launch in restaurant with Minhyun, Jaehwan and Sungwoon who are continuously nagging to come along with them.

“Daniel, we are also forgiven, Right?” Jaehwan ask with so much hope in his eye, “If you are not satisfied, you can take these stuffs,”

Minhyun and Sungwoon also agree to Jaehwan. Daniel pretend to think, scrunching his nose. Ong can’t help but hand reach to squish this nose. Daniel immediately shoved this hand away with a glare.

“Jaehwan-shi, don’t worry. You guys are also forgiven since I did to this moron.”

“Oh, you are so sweet.” Jaehwan exclaim and Ong gives his glare to his friend in irritation.

“So shall we throw a party at bar this week? No test, no barrier. Right Seongwo?” Sungwoon cheerfully suggest.

Ong cast a glance to his boyfriend who pretend not to hear Sungwoon’s suggestion, because it is not like he have never been that kind of place. It is just because he doesn’t want to go. “Babe!” Daniel can hear Ong is gently call him.

“Yeah!”

“You promised to comply with my wish if I tried hard for the test that I hope you didn’t forget.”

“Sure, what do you want?” Daniel can feel Ong’s hand is holding on his tightly and open his mouth hesitantly.

“If I get a chance, I want to go there with you. I promise I will protect you and I won’t let anything happen to you. But still you can say no. you know I am up anything for you. Even if you don’t want, I am still okay” Ong softly ask him and his eyes are showing that he want Daniel to go with him.

_‘I feel unfair if I reject Seongwo, because he always precede me in everything and I think I would be ok by it if it means Seongwo is beside me.”_

“Fine, I want to go with you. I believe you will protect me no matter what happen.” His answer make the whole table noisy with joy.

Ong slips his chuckles and kiss on Daniel’s cheek. “Thank you so much, love”

“Then how about this Friday, I am pretty sure it has been a quite long time since the last time we went to bar.” Jaehwan who is active the whole time after he got forgiven from the couple.

“Daniel?” the rest of them are looking at him with curious eyes, he also didn’t know since how he has become the decision-maker of this group.

“Fine! Let’s go.”

“wooo-hoooo,” “yes,” “thanks”, Jaehwan tries to give a kiss to Daniel in amusement, but who is Ong to let them kiss his boyfriend and he possessively push his faces, throwing his death glares.

Other tables are giving them glares in frustration. But who cares, in current time, they are the happiest human beings in the world.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon some error since i didn't get to check for nth time.

The bar is crowded with many segment people, as it is Friday and tomorrow will be holiday for most of the people except who have to work on Saturday as well.

Most of the girls are looking and waving at them, acting cute or sexy in flirty ways, especially to Ong, who is basically handsome but tonight is on another level of handsomeness. He is wearing expensive leather coat, skinny ripped jean pant are wrapping his long legs, and hair is styled to expose his forehead, besides he put on a little make-up to look-good and to match with the atmosphere. But as always, his attention is all over the boy who is sitting beside him but not in that obvious way expressing they are boyfriends since Daniel reminded him to stay normal like they all are friends. He didn’t agree Daniel’s idea at first, he had whined and said someone might think Daniel is single and what if they try to approach him. But Daniel being Daniel, never changed his decision, so at the end, they just came up with Daniel’s choice.

“Hey handsomes!” along with the voice, two girls are approaching them. They are kinda sexy yet cute, so-so, but lack of ability to seduce four of them. And one of the girls is standing between Daniel and Ong, and another one is beside Minhyun and Jaehwan. The girls might be drunk and high by alcohol, and probably they are trying to hook up with them. Sungwoon casually keeps sipping in beer silently.

Ong can feel a hand is running on his lap, when he looks at his side, Daniel’s face is expressing he is absolutely uncomfortable with the situation because when he gives a look down, this girl’s left hand is on his boyfriend’s thigh.

He immediately brushes off the hand, “Sweety, you better go and find someone else. I have no interest in you.” Ong rejects her with man manner and take her another hand off from his thigh. On the other hand, Minhyn and Jaehwan also struggling to get out of this mess. Ong tugs the girl away and pull the stool Daniel’s is sitting, toward him and put his arms around Daniel’s waist. The girls laugh, “Oh, I see, you guys are gay.” Then they leaves, leaving the group Jaehwan, Minhyun and Sungwoon cursing Ong “What the fuck!” “fuck you Seongwo,” “asshole” his friends are cussing him because they were also mistaken as gay because of Ong’s action. Ong can’t help but burst into laughter at his friend’s scowling faces.

 _‘Having drinks is great but drinking with your love is on top of the moon.’_ They are enjoying their time, despite sometimes Ong steals a kiss from his boyfriend and then his friends complain him to restrain himself and spare some recognition their existences for only tonight.

“Oh my Daniel!” with the voice, Daniel’s body instantaneously tense under Ong’s touch. They can see a boy is walking straight toward them, holding a can of beer in his hand. “Babe, what is wrong?” Ong worried asks to frozen Daniel. Out of sudden, Daniel abruptly gets up and drag Ong to somewhere.

“Hey! Wait! Daniel, why are you running away from me again? I won’t do anything to you this time.” This boy is yelling like this is not the first time of he and Daniel meeting. So, it helps Ong confirm that he must be someone Daniel know.

“Babe, where are you going?” Ong finally can make Daniel to stop from constantly running in the crowd. Daniel is fidgeting, yeah he is fidgeting with fear, sweats are forming on his face and hands are shaking.

The boy from earlier eventually get closer to them, followed Ong’s friends who are now standing behind Ong.

“Woahhhh, Daniel..you did change a lot! You become way cuter than the last time I saw you. Should I say the day we split.” the boy says in annoyance tone with a leer.

Daniel is still being silent and tighten the grip on Ong hand. Ong frowns in frustration and decided to come between them. “What do you want?” He asks while trying his best to be calm.

“Oh, dude!” the boy briefly runs his eyes up and down of Ong then he continues,“Let me remind you with my benevolence, you might be his next target. This whore is trying to use you to get benefits your money.” This boy laughs with disgusting manner which makes Ong growls inside.

“Who is whore here? If there is someone, it must be you, asshole.” Ong retorts back and rapidly casts a glance to Daniel who is shaking his head in the way of telling not to believe this boy, tears are forming under the dim light of bar. Then he turns toward the boy again, “Who are you?” he asks and this jerk start laughing mockingly.

A hint of anger rising inside Ong and he shifts Daniel behind the back of him, then he immediately step forward and grabs the collar of this boy’s shirt, “I am asking you, who are you and how dare you disturb Daniel.” he is snarling at this boy.

This boy laughs nonchalantly again and glare back to Ong, “I used to be his prey before you,” he pushes off Ong’s hands and, “Don’t worry, we happened nothing because this whore didn’t get money from me to happen something beyond kisses. He is just gold-digger who tried to seduce innocent victims to get money from them.” This boy is shouting at Ong’s face.

“No, no, it is not true. Don’t believe him, I am not like this, Seongwo. Don’t believe him, he tortured me because I didn’t give him what he wanted. I am not that kind of person, Seongwo, don’t believe him.” Daniel is begging, tears are drooling and making a gesture of putting the palms together and raising them on his forehead. Ong’s heart is aching at the sight so that he pulls Daniel into the embrace and his hands are soothingly stroking Daniel’s back in comforting way, “Shuuuu, shuuu, babe, I believe you. Don’t worry.”

“ha ha ha ha ha,…..” They all can hear the mischievous laughter from the boy, Ong glare at him again. “Daniel, asshole, your acting is incredible, it is masterpiece, you faggot.” Ong instantly pulls away from Daniel and punch this boy on his face, “Shut the fuck up your ass mouth, jerk.”  

Actually, they are in the corner of the bar. So most of the people don’t aware the started fight. The boy pushes back Ong and throw his first fist, but Ong expertly shoved away and twists this boy’s arm behind his back which make this boy yelp in pain, without prolonging the time, Ong immediately jolts this boy down on floor and he himself sits on top of the boy. He tightly clutches this boy neck when one of his hands is punching repeatedly on his face “Tell me you will ever stop disturbing Daniel.” this boy is coughing for his life under Ong who can no longer control his anger, “How dare you insult Daniel? you bastard! Who do you think you are, huh? If you ever appear in front of us again, I swear to god, I will cut your neck within minutes even before you can enjoy the rest of your life. Do you hear me, huh?” Ong keep throwing his strong fists to the boy, because he feel like he need to kill this boy since this jerk made Daniel cry. “I won’t let anyone to make Daniel cry, never, never in a million. Do you hear me?” without stopping his fists, Ong is blurting swear words to the boy.

“Seongwo, stop, stop, that is enough. Stop,” his friends yells at him and pulling backward. He gives a last kick to this boy on his stomach who is curling on floor while pressing his stomach. When he starts searching Daniel, who is no longer there. “Daniel, where is Daniel?” He impatiently asks to his friends who are also searching in the hope of seeing Daniel’s sight. “Fuck!” Ong storms out with a flash to get outside to find his boyfriend. He can see Daniel is sitting beside his car. “Babe!” He called out and walk closer there with windy pace and kneel down to adjust their height. “Niel!”

He slowly lifts up Daniel’s head, the sight of his love having puffy eyes and body is rocking in terrify for some reasons encourage him more to kill this bastard. Daniel immediately hugs Ong and his head is snuggling into the crook of Ong’s neck. “Seongwo, you don’t believe him, right? I am scare you will leave me.” Daniel is crying hard now and repeatedly asking Ong not to believe this boy. Ong soothingly pats his head that he know it is comforting way, “I know he was talking nonsense, babe. Believe me, I love you so much, nothing can change my love to you and I will never ever leave you. I just can’t believe how can you think I will leave you. No, babe. Never.” Ong whispers and kissing Daniel’s head. Daniel is repeatedly nodding against his neck and still tightening his grip, refusing to let go. Ong close the gap between them that Daniel doesn’t seem to mind the tightness.

They stayed in this position for good a few minutes before Ong slowly push away, “Babe, look at me!”  he pecks Daniel on forehead, both sides of cheeks and eyes before lips. “Are you ok? Want to go home” It takes a while Daniel to hesitantly speak out, head lowering while playing his hands. “Can I stay with you tonight?” Finally he manages to speak.

Ong simply shocked and taken aback for a few seconds and can’t believe his own ears what he had heard earlier. It makes Daniel continues shyly, “If you don’t want-,”

“No no, babe, I am more than glad. You know, I want to stay with you, not only tonight but also for the rest of my life. But your mom,” Ong paused to wait Daniel’s response, it is not like he doesn’t want to stay with Daniel, the half of his body is dying for it. He is just afraid that something might happen if it means he has to be with Daniel the whole night, he cannot believe himself, you have no idea how much he handled himself not to erupt his mind to go wild back then whenever Daniel is around.

“I can message her later, but you seem you don’t want to be with me, Seongwo.” Daniel’s lips are slightly pouty with irritation because of Ong’s unpredictable silence.

At the end, Ong calmly smiles with amusement and pull the resentful boy into the hug, “who says I don’t want to be with my babe, which is obviously the most wanted thing in my life.”

*

Ong is entering the password to open the door for them to get inside. It is condo which he got from his grandfather when he was 16 as the birthday present, this is the place he usually spent alone his time if he has no concern to stay with his parents or sometimes, he just want to be alone.

Daniel walked inside ahead of him when he is setting the door closed, and after a few seconds, Ong follows him, “Woah! Your house is really big, Seongwo. Are you staying with your parents?” Daniel is complimenting the splendid insights of the house. Ong chuckles and tosses his upper coat beside the couch and switches on to spill the light over the whole house. Then, he slowly pulls Daniel in the back-hug and start sniffling Daniel’s neck, and whispering, “Yeah! But not here. We lives in somewhere else! This is my special place that I got from my Grandpa when I was 16.” Daniel nods in realization and feels irritation because he is thinking this is the place Ong usually brings his hook-ups to have sex. “You are the only one I bring over here, babe.” Ong adds more as he is knowing Daniel’s inside thoughts.

“Then, where did you bring your exes?” 

Ong grins and, turns around Daniel’s body and pull him toward the couch. He sits first before pulling down Daniel on his lap, “In case, my babe is jealous?”

Daniel immediately scoots closer and hide his face on Ong shoulder, and whines, “It would be lying if I say No.”

Ong softly pecks on Daniel’s head, “Come on Daniel, I swear you are the first and only one I bring to this place. Besides, You don’t need to be jealous. You know, Jealous is when you want something that’s not yours. I am already yours, there is no need you should be worried tho.”

It make Daniel snuggles closer to him, “You are so cheesy, Seongwo. But say you are the one who always got Jealous even to your bestfriends.”

Ong lifts up Daniel’s head and “Babe, I am not jealous, I am just being territorial, I am making sure no one can touch mine.” Ong admits earnestly while staring Daniel’s face.

“Can I kiss you?” Daniel asks in low tone which make Ong want to kiss Daniel more than he wanted before. He pulls Daniel for a kiss and their lips meets each other in the perfect way, Daniel’s fingers are running in Ong’s hair as Ong hands are moving to Daniel’s butt from his waist.

“Seongwo, tell me you don’t believe him, he is-,” Daniel whispers and Ong makes him shut with the passionate  kiss, “Shhh-shhh, babe, you are worrying over something you shouldn’t. I don’t care him. Forget it. You are the one all I need and want.” Daniel sighs in relief when Ong is describing his love and affections through the kiss.

 _‘I want to wash away all of Daniel’s concerns and insecurities, and I want to prove him that nothing can make me not to love him at any conditions.’_  Ong deepens the kiss fiercely and carries Daniel in the same position, Daniel startled for a while because of sudden changes, not after seconds he realizes Ong’s hands are firmly grabbing on his butt-cheeks.

Ong is opening the door for them to go further, and after a while, he gently drops down the boy from his arms. Daniel can feel he is lying on mattress and his back is facing against the fabric. Ong is on top of him, staring him with thirst, but still love and affection can be visible in those eyes. Ong leans in again into a rough wet kiss, including tongue and teeth, his fingers start moving under Daniel’s shirt. “Don’t ever cry when you have me, Daniel. Just keep in mind that I love you so much.” Ong whispers and bite the tip of his ear.

“Ah,” Daniel hisses at the sensation but he can feel Ong stops all his movements out of the sudden not only his mouth but also his hands which were earlier on his chest. Ong is now lying beside Daniel and breathing deeply.

Daniel becomes confused by Ong’s sudden action, so he asks out, “Seongwo, why?” he is pulled into the tight embrace and “shhh-, Can you plz be quiet babe, I cannot guarantee that I can tolerate my desire anymore when you are beside me. I know you are not ready yet to jump next steps and we don’t need to rush out the things. So can we plz stay like this? How about sleeping now as I can still handle myself.” Ong is unbelievably trying his best not to explode his hunger because he doesn’t want Daniel to scare.

“But-,” Daniel tries to talk but his face is instantly pressed against Ong’s chest and his voice become muffles with the fabric Ong is wearing. “Shhhh-, babe plz, if you feel pity for me, let’s sleep, sound good?”

Daniel let out a sigh and nod, and scoots even closer in the hug, “I love you,” he whispers and pressed soft kiss to Ong’s chest.

“I love you so much more,” Ong replies and pecks to his head before they drift into sleep in each other embrace.

*

“Don’t leave me, Daniel, you promised you won’t ever leave me again.” Ong is crying hard, enfolding Daniel in tight back-hug as he is afraid of Daniel disappearing as soon as he let go. Daniel is stiff-standing and eyes are tearing without looking back to Ong because he scare Ong might see his tears. He shoves off Ong’s hands from his body and storm out of the room as soon as he release from the grip. Ong is tracing after Daniel but when he get outside of the room, his vision turns into all white, he is crying out loud, screaming Daniel’s name., heart is aching, he cannot move his leg, tears are drooling from the pair of his eyes. Daniel’s figure gradually fade away in the shadow and all he can do is calling out loud Daniel’s name. “Daniel, let me go with you, I will follow you babe, wait for me plz.”

Out of sudden, the bright light come into his eyes, it makes him momentarily dazzled by the headlights and he instinctively shuts tight his eyes. After a few minutes, he slowly let his eyes open and he can see unexpected gesture standing in front of him. He calls out this person in disbelief, **_“Mom, what are you doing here?”_**


	20. Chapter 19

Daniel feels like he can be out of breath by the strong grip around his body and it makes him awake from his peaceful sleep in midnight. At the same time, he can hear Ong is bursting into wails and sobs, and babbling something he can’t precise. Out of curiosity, he tilts up to see what is happening, sudden shock hits him since tears are rolling down on Ong’s face and the expression Ong holding is changing bit by bit, at first sorrowful, heartbreak and brows are frowning and after, he can hear Ong is asking someone. Daniel decided to wake him up. So he slightly slap Ong cheeks, “Seongwo! Hey, Seongwo. Hey, hey,” he calls out without stopping his hands from doing their jobs.

As soon as Ong opens his eyes, he instantly shoves Daniel aside and he himself places on top of Daniel. His sudden action makes Daniel startled. Ong is intensely staring at the boy under him with unexplainable expression.

The sleepiness Daniel felt earlier has been washed away by Ong’s fierce glare. Ong abruptly grabs his hands and settles them above Daniel’s head. After a bat of eyelid, Ong’s forceful kisses are hungrily fall over him. Kisses are full of love, lust, affection, and possessiveness. Daniel is wondering what made Ong become like this. He imperceptibly averts these kisses as he is in need of talk to Ong who seems kinda unsatisfied with Daniel who has stopped him. “Seongwo, what is wrong?” Daniel softly asks that Ong just shakes his head in refuse to talk on topic and attempts to attack Daniel’s lip again. Daniel wants to move, but his hands are clutched by Ong and his body is pressed hard under thirsty guy who is being eager to kiss him. And then, this kiss trails to Daniel’s ear, “I want you, don’t leave me. You are mine, mine. Only mine. I won’t let you leave me.” Ong constantly blurt between kisses, his face is now buried in the crook of Daniel’s neck.

This time, Daniel struggles his hands free from Ong and reaches to caress Ong’s cheeks. “Seongwo, look at me.” He says in a mild-straight voice. Ong instantaneously stops his movement and softly place kiss on his palm. “I am sorry,” Ong apologizes with a little bit shame. It makes Daniel smile as Ong is showing his respect to him since he wanted to stop from his hungry kisses, “Seongwo, I know how much fun you had with your friends back then, and I can feel how much you try to control yourself when I am around.” He adds more sincere into his smile and, “but you know, you don’t have to. Because I want to get the chance to know that side of you too. I am excited to know what is in your heart and we can share different feelings so far both within and after we make love.” He places a soft kiss on Ong lips and spread out his smile to encourage Ong.

Ong keeps staring affectionately at him like Daniel is the most treasurable thing in universe, he pushes up Daniel’s bangs and give a kiss to exposed forehead. Daniel closed his eyes in warmness. “Babe, I love you so much. I promise I will be gentle.”

Daniel nods with a slight of shy and as a flash, a hint of doubt comes across in his mind. He stops Ong’s hands from moving, “Seongwo, do you have experience with boys? I used to get news that you have never messed with boys.” After asking, he is wondering how he got courage to ask out this dumb questions.

Ong chuckles amusedly at Daniel’s innocence before he gives his best answer, “Don’t worry for this babe. I did some research on internet since I started falling for you. To your curiosity, I have watched more than 60 videos of boys making love to each other.”

“Oiiii, you are so embarrassing,” Daniel whines in shyness and hides his face with crossing his hands on his face.

Ong removes these hands and tenderly gazes at him. “Daniel, babe I love you so much,” Ong wails longingly before he dives in to initiate the kiss, the kiss is neither rough nor soft, just the sensation to give Daniel full contentment.

Ong can feel Daniel’s hands are grabbing tight on his waist, he slightly bites Daniel’s lower lips and inserts his tongue to conquer the whole mouth. Daniel’s mild moans are subconsciously squealed out between the kiss. Ong slowly parts their faces to admire Daniel’s beautiful face, eyes are closing and mouth is parting to catch air, “Babe, you are so beautiful” he whispers before bending down to continue on. His hands are starting to message the skin under Daniel’s shirt when he is trailing the kiss to the neck. Ong is making sure to leave hickeys till next few days to affirm everyone Daniel is owned. But. the cotton Daniel wearing is disturbing him to enjoy further, so he lifts up Daniel’s clothes who doesn’t show any hints of oppose but in return whimper to take off Ong’s too. Ong obeys as he was said without hesitation. He leans down again to go on, place his mouth onto the joint between Daniel’s shoulder and neck.

“Seongwo…” Moans are keep escaping out of Daniel’s mouth when Ong starts fondling his nipples and his neck is being sucked hard, he can feel even Ong’s teeth are gritting on his neck.

Daniel’s moans are urging Ong to want him more and more, Ong moves his hands downward along with his mouth is lowering to Daniel’s chest. He is unzipping Daniel’s pant and let his mouth continue its job on Daniel’s nipples, softly licking and sometimes sucking hard. Daniel is feeling upside down with the pleasure and his hands are clutching tight the mattress, eyes are shutting when mouth is parting to gasp for air.

After Ong removed Daniel’s pant, he crawls up to stare at his boyfriend. The viewed sight is so stunning of Daniel, who is now wearing only boxer on and panting with his chest is bouncing. Ong extends his hand to reach Daniel’s lip and he has this urge to put his thumb inside Daniel’s mouth, so he does exactly what he wanted. It makes Daniel open his eyes and taken aback for a while by strange feeling, but within seconds, he become realizes Ong’s want, so he starts giving a few sucks to this thumb. Ong becomes turned on even more than he was, and humming with pleasant sensations on his thumb.

“Babe, stop. I have still a lot of things to carry on.” Ong suddenly pulls out his thumb and says with a husky voice. Daniel blushes hard by this and Ong is staring at him like Daniel is the only thing he care in the world. “So gorgeous, Daniel, you are so gorgeous. What should I do with you!” Ong proclaims yearningly and hastily catches Daniel’s puffy lips in a fierce kiss, he traces the kiss down Daniel’s torso until his lip touch the fabric of Daniel’s boxer. Ong bites the waistband and takes down Daniel’s boxer with only his mouth without sparing the help of hands.

Ong is sitting on the edge of bed and then he lifts Daniel leg and kiss in-step on foot. “Babe, I want to try something. Could you allow me everything I want for tonight? On the other way, I want to be in charge.” Daniel shyly nods in reply, but it turns out he immediately has to jolt back his leg in panic because he can feel the wet touch on the tip of his big-toe, seeing Ong is trying to suck this. “No, Seongwo. You can’t, I can’t allow you this one. It is obviously dirty.” Ong casually grins in return and go up to suck Daniel’s lip, “Babe, you don’t need to worry. I think there is nothing dirty on your body. I love all of yours” Ong says tenderly while caressing his cheek. Daniel pouts, “No, but not on foot. I can allow you anything besides toes. So, No”

Ong smirks, “Fine, keep your words.”

Ong sits up and giving thirsty eyes to Daniel’s nude body and run his hands on the skin for good amounts of minutes. Then he places himself between Daniel’s legs and caresses affectionately Daniel’s thick thigh, “Babe, do you know you are the prettiest human being on earth? I can’t even define it in words, there is nothing to compare you in any ways.” If Daniel is ice, he has already melted with only Ong’s praise words. In reality, as he is human being, all he can do is whimpering in embarrassment. Ong lets out a proud smile before taking Daniel’s member in his hand. Daniel’s body tense with the touch and his hands automatically long to grab mattress.

Ong starts giving a few strokes to Daniel’s cock and keep staring at his boyfriend’s breathtaking face which starts to sweat and eyes are closing by floating in pleasure. As Ong wants to give more pleasure, he eventually keeps the tip of the cock in his mouth.

“Seongwo, don’t-,” Daniel tried to protest and sit up, but his member is already in Ong’s mouth and his head falls back on the bed again. Then his hand is pulled by Ong and placed on the back of Ong’s head.  


“Babe, keep your promise, and I want to hear my name come out of your mouth.” Then, Ong licks the length up and down, and then kiss the top of cock. Ong moves faster his mouth and tongue on Daniel’s cock which makes Daniel moan out loud. Daniel’s hands are stroking in his hair, it makes Ong smile inside with the pride as he is the only person who can make Daniel turn on and the one who is able to see Daniel’s marvelous naked body is only him.

“Seongwo,” Daniel is moaning his name as he said in sexy voice and hands are ruffling Ong’s hair. The expressed moans are pleasant and sweet to Ong’s ear like the music playing in spring and it gives him encouragement to sink down the whole length. He can feel Daniel’s cock is touching his roof of throat so that he has been in difficult situation to breathe. Then he eyeballs to observe Daniel’s expression which even can urge him to stay like this forever in pleasure even though it means he can be out of air, and he can feels Daniel’s hands are tightening by the sec in his hair.

“Seongwo…., I am gonna cum, stop now.” Daniels is warning as he is worried that he might finish in Ong’s mouth. But Ong keeps going on even more in faster pace and inertly still keeping Daniel’s the whole cock in his mouth without giving single care. Daniel cannot hold this feeling anymore, as the result he spills his seed in Ong mouth.

Ong deliciously gulps down the whole amount of sperm all at once, which was released by Daniel. Then he casts a glance to the smile blossoming on Daniel’s face that makes him feel contentment. By taking the opportunity Daniel is spacing out in pleasure, he takes the pillow and place it as a support under Daniel’s waist. The position helps him to have a richer sight of Daniel’s hole, he spreads ass cheeks and touches the delicate skin there with his finger before leaning down to lick. When his tongue touches the entrance, he can feel Daniel’s body vibrate before wiggling his hip to escape with worrisome from Ong’s grip on his both thighs.

“Seongwo, it is..Ahhh.. it is really dirty.” Daniel is moaning in pleasure but at the same time struggling because he is having a shame to Ong. As Ong is knowing well Daniel, he puts on more strength to his grip without loosening a bit.

“Babe, your promise! You know, it is not toes.” Leaving Daniel in embarrassment, Ong’s tongue is playing in and out of Daniel’s asshole. After he feels satisfied with his work, he moves at a snail's pace upto Daniel’s face and suck the red lip.

“Daniel, you are so delicious” Ong says in croaky voice. Daniel’s face become blushed hard by his intense glare, but to his surprise, he doesn’t shift his stare from Ong.

“Love, you sure you want this! I don’t want you to regret after we have done making love. We can stop right away if you don’t want it anymore.” Ong soothingly asks him. It makes Daniel’s heart melted by the thought of he is really loved by Ong.

“Seongwo, no. I don’t want to stop. I am willing to give you my everything.”he answers with so many convictions to ensure Ong who let out a smile in return. Daniel slings his hands around Ong’s neck and pulls down for a kiss. Their lips find each other in right time, Ong start moving his fingers along Daniel’s torso. His forefinger is circling at the entrance of Daniel’s hole and then, he inserts this finger but the tightness of Daniel strikes him with surprise. He pulls their kiss and he can see uneasiness on Daniel’s face.

“Babe, you okay? Is it your first time?” He asks with uncertainty in his voice and carefully looks at Daniel’s face without a bat of eye. Daniel nods in response but apparently he is gasping for air.

“Yes. That is why he tried to accuse me. He tortured me back then because I didn’t give him what he wanted.” Daniel answers, voice trailing off.

Ong lost his words, and his heart sore because Daniel is obviously giving his first time to him. Ong abruptly places a kiss on Daniel’s forehead with so many feelings are mixing in his mind, happy, sad, pride, and the urges are growing within him to own this boy, “Thank you babe, thank you, thank you so much. I will be the best for always. I will never let you go. Just be mine,” he earnestly whispers and brushes Daniel’s hair soothingly. Daniel smiles weakly, which smile makes Ong become on the verge of tearing.

Ong leans in to plaster their forehead and, “Thank you so much.”

Daniel hums in return. Ong hesitantly inserts his finger again and carefully reading Daniel’s expression. When he sees Daniel is in the state of discomfort, timidity hits him to move his hand. “Seongwo, move your fingers” he can hear Daniel is encouraging him.

“I am sorry if I make you hurt, but I promise you will feel good within next minutes. I will continues on then.” He adds one more finger and steadily move them in rhythm. When he thinks Daniel is getting used to it, another fingers follow them.

After a few minutes he took times to prepare Daniel, Ong pulls out his fingers and hastily takes off his pant and boxer. He can see red shades are running on Daniel’s face as soon as his member is released which is already hard by their hot kisses and seeing Daniel in this state.

He sits between Daniel’s thighs and place his tip at the entrance of Daniel’s hole. Both of them repeatedly gulp down with nervousness. Ong slowly penetrates his hard member into Daniel’s flesh and he is holding his breath because the hole is unbelievably tight. Daniel’s long legs are simultaneously wrapping around his waist and he is grabbing Daniel’s thighs as a support.

Daniel hitches at the start of Ong’s penetration and scream in pain. He can feel Ong is trying to insert bit by bit with tentativeness. He is already tearing, eyes are closing tight and teeth are gritting to defiant this ache.

“Ahhh- babe, you are so tight.” Ong moans out loud by the feeling around his cock. He can even come just with a start, he feels like he is in cloud nine. After the whole cock is buried inside Daniel, he briefly paused to let Daniel adjust himself to be used to the position and he himself, staring warmly at Daniel’s sweaty face and body, legs are spreading, mouth opening and closing, lips are reddening and swelling by their kiss and eyes are shutting, _‘How he can manage to look that beautiful,’_

“Move,” after few minutes he had waited, he moves slowly by Daniel’s claim. Daniel is still in pain as Ong’s cock is making his way inside him but it turns to pleasure as the times goes by. Ong is restraining himself not to come first because the current feeling is incredible good, the feeling of blending their body, sweat and blood, sharing the fantastic time together. His member is thrusting in and out of his boyfriend’s hole, and he can now see the previous pain turned to pleasure on Daniel’s face. He is dying of want to record this awesome moment, the first time of he and Daniel making and sharing love together, in order to bless his life. 

“Seongwo, faster. I feel good now. I want you more.” Daniel is begging more when moaning in pleasure and contentment. Ong rocks his hip faster to get deeper into Daniel, who is getting louder by each thrust. Ong bend downs the best as he could to reach Daniel’s mouth without slowing down his pace, “Daniel, tell me who you belong to!”

“Y-You, It is you.” Daniel is answering between his moans.

“Say my name.”

“Ong Seongwo, I am belonged to Ong Seongwo.” Daniel screams out loud in his tears of pleasure. The rooms is filled with their moans and whines in contentment, and the sound of slapping their hips.

 “Yeah, you better know. Don’t ever think to leave me.” Ong captures Daniel’s lip and one of his hand is wiping the tears on Daniel’s face. He knows both of them are close to come as it is quite long time since they started fucking. So he is whispering between their kiss to encourage Daniel to cum for him. As a reward, after a few times he rocked, Daniel reach his orgasm first with Ong name is screamed at the top of lung. Then Daniel squeezes his ass muscles in purpose. It makes Ong lose his strength in holding back and it ends up he immediately follow his boyfriend.

Ong collapses down on Daniel’s sweaty body and sniffling into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, “Thank you so much babe,” he whispers and suck Daniel’s lip before he slip his cock out of Daniel’s hole. He flips and switches their positions, Daniel is now lying on him. Ong enfolds his sleepy boyfriend in the embrace and his left hand is playing with Daniel’s hair. They are staying in this position for a few minutes without bothering to put clothes on but draping the duvet around their bodies.

*

“Daniel,” Ong calls out for the first time after they had rested for amount of time, he can feel Daniel’s body budges to shift his position.

Daniel just hum to let Ong know that he is listening to him.

“I had a terrible dream before you woke me up.” Ong says.  Daniel collates his remaining strength to open his eyes and places his chin on Ong’s chest when staring at the latter face because he guess Ong want to tell him about his dream that he witnessed that Ong has had hard time when he was having that dream.

“Humm! Want to share me?” he suggests with tentativeness since he is not so sure Ong has concern to tell him or not.  

“Yeah! I didn’t want to tell you in the first place, but my opinion has changed, and-, besides I want to grant a promise from you.” Ong speaks with a reservation before he start. Daniel takes off Ong’s finger which are playing his hair since this makes him drowsy even more.

“You leave me in this dream, Daniel…To be honest, I used to have this kind of delusion before I met you. At that time all I could remember is I was begging someone not to leave me but I couldn’t get to see his face clearly, I just saw a mole under his eye like you, Daniel.” He pauses a while to observe Daniel’s interest or with a hope to see sleeping puppy. To his surprise, he can see his cute boyfriend is listening cautiously to him. So, he decided to continue, “I think the recent dream is the sequel of this previous dream, and I realized that this boy is you, babe,” Ong sighs with uneasiness and Daniel opens his mouth but closes again with determination that it is better listen to Ong first. “At the end, you left me without hesitation.” He snakes his arms around Daniel’s waist and tighten the grip with frustration, “that is why I was afraid to lose you and I was in need to blend our sweat and blood through sex. I wanted to make sure you are mine, babe. I can’t even imagine my life without you.” he let out a long exhale and gives a kiss to Daniel’s head as he could reach, “So, can you promise me that you will never leave me?” he asks with his eyes are building up of tears. Daniel sighs and extends his arms to wrap his arms around Ong’s shoulder and press his face against Ong’s chest. “Sure, I promise I will never leave you unless I have to”. Ong frowns with Daniel answers because he can sense uncertainties in it.

“Is there any cases that you had to leave me, Daniel?”

Daniel is in awe with Ong’s thorough observant if it comes to him, “No, I am just telling you just in case, Seongwo.” He scoots closer and, and nuzzles on Ong’s chest. “I am so sleepy, I promise, I will stay beside you so that you can assure in relief. For tonight, can we sleep? I am so tired and my half body is aching because of you.” Daniel is whining and pouting like he is not the one encouraged Ong to continue on.

It makes Ong chuckle with amusement and pull up the blanket, so that they can fully get around their bodies, “my babe is sleepy, huh? So lets sleep then.” He teases Daniel’s in child voice and ruffles his boyfriend’s hair who is already in a daze state, so ready to drift into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure this chapter is good enough to make up all of my absence for these days

**_It has been almost three months Ong and Daniel being in relationship…,_ **

“I will take this one.” Ong and Minhyun are now at the jewelry shop, buying couple rings for him and Daniel. The rings are not that elegant but expensive as fuck as it is designed by Charles & Colvard. The salesman immediately places two rings in the velvet box and hands it to him in a polite manner.

“Seongwo, don’t you think it is too expensive for just casual?” Minhyun asks him straightaway as they are outside of the shop. Ong literally got a hint that Minhyun wanted to be in his nosy state since in the shop but held himself back not to embarrass himself in front of employees who are watching with all eyes on them.

Ong let out a snort and heading to the parking lot. “No. I don’t think so, because it is for Daniel. Nothing can be more valuable than Daniel, just don’t forget to wait there and check everything to complete that I prepared for today.” with this reply, Ong takes his departure and leaves Minhyun behind.

 **“Wait for me by the front of your house in next 10 minutes. I am on the way. Put on something warm. It is cold.”** Ong texted Daniel in the hope of his plan will be smooth as he planned. He keep smiling throughout the way since today is the date of day which the love of his life had stepped a foot on earth, was given a chance to see the world by God created and the pains of Daniel’s mom are all gone after she had carried Daniel in her abdomen for 9 months, yes, today is Daniel’s birthday.

*

He could find Daniel is waiting in his red long coat and scarf is wrapping around his neck as Seoul’s climate is minus Degree Celsius in winter, only the half of Daniel’s face is exposed.

Ong is walking closer toward Daniel and see Daniel also do the same. He pulls Daniel and place in a tight hug. “I miss you so much.” Ong mutters and he can hear Daniel’s inaudible giggles.

“Don’t act like it is 1 month or something a long time since we haven’t got to meet. It is only two days and Plus, it was you who told that you would be busy in those two days” Daniel replies with a little bit muffle voice in the combination of his scarf and Ong shoulder.

“lets go,” Ong eventually pulls Daniel’s hand and drag toward his car.

“Where are we going?” Daniel asked in curiosity but still following Ong’s lead.

“Babe, I am not going to kidnap you or something. Just trust me. OK? Now get in.” He presses Daniel’s back a little bit to shove inside the car and he himself immediately runs to the driver side. When he sits in the seat, he can see Daniel is pouting. He has this urge to bite Daniel’s lip and keep it in his lip all day long to have warm for both of them. But still, he has missions much more exciting than this so that he just gulps down his desire back to the way which they were derived from.

“Daniel, plz stop sulking and grab foods and drinks that I bought midway of drive. They are in the back seat. Let me warn you, if you keep pouting like that, expect the bitemark somewhere on your lip.” Ong says and Daniel feel resentful but smile happily as soon as food is mentioned between them.

*

When they get to their destination, Ong hastily walks over and instantly blindfolds Daniel with the handkerchief which he brought readily. “Trust me. I would ever hurt you. Just follow my pace.” Ong says as he sees Daniel is trying to remove the piece of cloth which is blocking to see the sight of views.

Daniel is stumbling on his way since he can’t see anything but dark, everything is black in his eyes. Out of expectation, his body is instantly lifted up in the air but firm arms are supporting him not to fall down on the ground and the side of his body is pressed against someone’s chest.

“It is better carrying you since I am afraid of we couldn’t make to reach there if you keep stumbling like this.” Daniel can hear Ong saying and brings up his hand to hit Ong chest before tracing up to Ong’s neck.

“You weirdo, it is you fault.” Daniel retort irritably. Ong chuckles and give a peck on his boyfriend’s nose which become his favorite part of Daniel’s body lately, he often bites it in frustration with Daniel’s cute behaviors.

Not after too long, Daniel is dropped down to stand up on his own and feels a pair of lips fall down on his forehead. “Wait a sec here, don’t unwrap this blindfold until I come back.” Ong mumbles and immediately takes his steps away.

“Seong-,” Daniel tried to stop Ong but he can hear the steps are already walking away. He is not able to do anything but standing nervously at this spot.

But as he was said, within minutes he can smell Ong’s cologne near him again and hands are working on the knot of fold at the back of his head. “Babe, now open your eyes.” Ong’s hands are snaking around Daniel waist from the back and chin is resting on his broad shoulder.

Daniel is trying to open slowly his eyes to adapt the light as he was cut out of light for minutes. After he is able to see precisely his surrounding, he is taken aback with the sight that he never expected for this. “Happy birthday, my sweetheart. Promise me you will spend the rest of your next coming birthdays with me. I love you so much.” Ong whispers in his ear and nibbling the earlobe.

Daniel is still freezing and on the verge of tearing with joy or excitement because he is standing in the middle of hall which are filled of his photos in different size and shapes without vacant space. Plus, in front of his own eyes, there are his images since from the childhood are playing in slideshow on the screen of monitor, including the details of his movements within this three months of his relationship with Ong are shown in the playlist.

“Where did you get these photos? I am pretty sure my childhood memories are not within your limit.” Daniel asks with pointing out the fact.

“Amm, it is your mom.” Ong says casually.

Daniel shift around his head with wide eyes to meet Ong who is ready to give a peck on his lip,”Mwah!”

“My mom? Where and when did you meet her? Moreover, she willingly gave you all of his son’s precious childhood photos” Daniel asks in awe because he can’t believe the words he has heard recently. What kind of mom can give all of his son’s valuable childhood photos with much generous to a stranger.

“Ah, I met her two days ago, and I think she is really kind-hearted person to accept me as son-in-law soon to be.” Ong answers with satisfied grin on his face.

Daniel can’t help but sigh and chose to carry on with his eyes roaming around the room, but made a mental note to ask his mom, why she easily gave his photos to this moron. Addition to his surprise, the moments of his working at the restaurant before he became a thing with Ong are also in there. More surprisingly, some photos are forms of his sleeping habits in Ong car and sometimes between their dates, and in some frames he is sitting and eating in full mouth. He chuckles at the photo in which he is sulking with his mouth is dirty with something he think, sauce! while casting a glance to the leftover of food on the table.

Besides, the monitors is surrounded by couple photos of them. When he takes a closer look to the medium size photo which is being sandwiched between two big frames, it is shocked to see for Daniel which was taken in the bed when they were sleeping(only Daniel was sleeping when Ong was trying to take a photo to remember the day) in the next morning after having sex for the first time, he was staying in his sleep position but Ong is kissing on his bare shoulder.

**Flashback**

_The next morning after they had sex for the first time,_

The ticklish sensation is tracing along Daniel’s bare shoulder as someone is sniffling behind his back. Out of curiosity, he turns around and when he slowly opens his eyes, he can see Ong’s morning face inches away from his. “Hey, handsome!” Daniel says incoherently and drowsily snuggle closer again to Ong’s crook of the neck with squealing noises.

Ong chuckles affectionately at his love who is almost sleeping again in his embrace and give a light kiss on forehead. “babe, I am sorry” then he utters apologetically.

Daniel brushes his eyes with the back of his hand and tilts up to see Ong’s face, “What for?” he asks as he is not sure what Ong actually means.

Ong pecks his nose. “I guess you were in pain last night.”

It makes Daniel take noticed of they are still in naked bodies which are pressing against each other, Ong arms and legs are tightly wrapping around his whole body. Daniel whines in embarrassment and rubs Ong’s chest with his nose.

“How is your body? Sill ache?” Ong gently asks and playing with Daniel’s earlobe.

Daniel groans and playfully hits Ong chest before he sits up, “Ouch!!” he yelps out as the pain in his ass is not negligible and it is still hurt. Ong instantly follows Daniel and help his boyfriend to lean on his shoulder. “does it hurt that much?” Ong worriedly asks as he can see Daniel’s face is scowling. 

Daniel doesn’t reply anything but nods in reply. Ong gives a kiss to his cheek and grins mockingly “But you know some part of my body is twitching by seeing you in this state.” He cheekily whispers in Daniel’s ear.

At first, Daniel is confused what Ong intends to until he can feel Ong’s hard member is tapping on his thigh. He throws out a glare to his evil boyfriend, “Ong Seongwo,” he yells at Ong who is pleading with puppy eyes but in a blink of eye, grinning mischievously, start squeezing sensually Daniel’s thigh and his lips is nibbling in Daniel ear. Sooner, Ong slowly push Daniel down on mattress and he himself posotions on top. “I promise I will take much more time to prepare you this time,” he says in soft voice but still plastering stupid grin on his face. Daniel just sigh and decided to surrender since he also have desire to have it happen in this early morning.

**End**

“When did you take this picture? I thought we both were sleeping at that time.” Daniel asks without turning back to Ong who is still snickering on his back.

“Don’t you remember I was already in full wake-up state when you are still drowsy?” Ong pulls apart their bodies and turn Daniel’s body around to face him. Then, he fumbles the small box containing of couple rings which he bought earlier.

Daniel is staring at him with curiosities. Ong takes out this box and slowly open it.

“What are these for?” Daniel enquired. Sooner, his eyes widen when he can see two same bright rings in this box. Plus, there are initial letters of their names are designated at the interior side of each ring. Ong pulls out the ring in which ‘OSW’ is written and momentarily shove the box back into his pocket. Then he grabs Daniel’s hands and gently slip onto the forth finger, “It is for you to always remember that you are mine, Daniel” he tenderly presses a kiss to this spot.

Daniel can’t help but tears are forming in his eyes and starts trickling on the left side of his cheek.

Ong affectionately staring at the sight before he settles his hands on Daniel cheeks to cup and softly strokes with his thumbs to wash away those tears. “Happy Daniel Day, babe” he whispers in the midway of leaning in to press their lips together.

After awhile, they parts their lip, but keep plastering their foreheads together and breathing each other air. Meanwhile, Ong is scrabbling the box in which one of the ring is remaining to get owner. Then he gives the ring in which “KDN” is described, to Daniel and also extend his finger forward, gesturing to give him a wear.

Daniel shows nothing hesitant but willingly slips to his finger with a sweet smile on his face, then Ong laces their hands and place a kiss.

“Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da

  Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da

  Sarang Ha Neun Kang Daniel

  Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da”

 

The birthday song is appeared from somewhere. When they turn around to the voice, Jaehwan is walking toward them holding birthday cake in his hand, followed by Minhyun and Sungwoon who are clapping their hands, also singing along. Ong is smiling but Daniel is gaped because he didn’t hope Ong’s friends will be there, they even shared an open-mouthed kiss in front of those guys. He blushed by the thought, but no one can give a notice as they are all concentrating on somewhere else. Jaehwan hands over the birthday cake to Ong who instantly places this cake in front of Daniel’s face in order to blow out the lightening candles and remind “Don’t forget to wish.”

Daniel nods and does exactly what he was said.

“What is your wish?” Ong asks when he is tossing this cake on the nearest table.

“It is secret”

Ong raises his eyebrow and shrug as he can’t do anything if Daniel doesn’t want to tell him. They eventually turn to their friends who are amusedly looking at them.

“I am pretty sure you guys might be stressed out and spent much time to prepare for it. Thanks you so much.” Daniel politely gives his thanks to Ong’s friends as well.

“Don’t mention it, it is all your boyfriend’s idea.” The trio easily brushes off.

“Ahemm, thank you so much” Daniel says awkwardly for no reason.

“Come on, Daniel! I think I need something,” Ong purposely pouts his lip to receive a kiss. But Daniel just ignore as he is shy to kiss his shameless boyfriend in front of other people. But who is Ong, he strongly hold Daniel’s face between his palms and give a quick peck.

“Ahem,” Jaehwan pretend to cough in the hope of seeking attention from two lovebirds. “Shall we eat something?” he suggests, apparently he is hungry as they has been preparing these stuffs since morning without wasting time to fill their stomach, on behalf of Ong who went to pick up his boyfriend and rings.

“Sure, I already ordered from the restaurant. We just need to wait a little bit more time, here. But we can chill with snacks and drinks if you are not able to handle your hunger” Ong exclaims and leads them to sit in couch.

Not after they are waiting for a long time, the food delivery arrived with delicious smell. They are enjoying their eating time, “Seongwo, did you rent this apartment?” Daniel asks out of curiosity as he knows nothing since he was blind when he was carried throughout the way.

Ong takes sec to arrange the suitable words to make Daniel logically understand, “Nope, this is mine. How should I say? My mom gave me this one as a present to throw a party whenever I want, since this is a bit wide to invite many people.” 

Daniels simply nods and silently continues his eating with a few thoughts. To be exact, the worrisome he used to have at the beginning of their relationship come over again, the differences of their family status. He almost forgot it as he was granted that Ong will make him happy no matter what happen. Ong totally did what he promised, that is why Daniel forgot what he is. Obviously, only this apartment which is just used for to throw a party with his friends, is too way bigger that his house in which three people are living together. Daniel’s sigh over sigh between the lunch, he can’t even know what taste the foods are. The remaining four persons are stealing glances to him and nudging each other at Daniel whose head is dropping.

Ong grabs his hands and look at him worriedly, “Babe, you okay?”

Daniel puts a force expression on his face and smile tightly, “Sure! I am just so happy you made all of this for me.”

Ong smiles in relief, “Anything for you, babe.”

*

Minhyun, Sungwoon and Jaehwan took their leave as soon as the lunch was ended, leaving the couple to enjoy their time together. The outside light already come on at dusk and sun is rising down. Daniel is gazing outside, holding a glass of wine in his hand and leaning by the frame of window. Ong is in the opposite side of him, sipping wine as well but only difference is Ong is staring at his boyfriend despite Daniel is purposely averting his gaze. Ong knows Daniel is being sad for something so that he is patiently waiting for the time his boyfriend to open up.

“Seongwo!” After taking a few minutes, Daniel says in hesitation.

“Hum!” the best word he can think to urge Daniel to continue on.

“Actually,..I..” Daniel is being timid again, looking down to his wine glass.

Ong slowly put down his own wine on the table beside him as well as Daniel’s. Then, he pulls Daniel close to him and place Daniel’s head in his chest. “Babe, you can tell me everything. There are no need you should be worried tho.” Ong whispers and press a tender kiss on Daniel’s head.

Within a minute, Daniel is sobbing and his body is rocking between embrace. Ong anxiously lifts up Daniel’s head but Daniel just shook his head and tighten the grip on Ong’s waist.

“Daniel, babe. I want to see your face. Can I?” Ong is pleading and wait for amount of sec before Daniel slowly tilts up with red eyes. Ong caress with his hands on Daniel’s cheeks, “Daniel, I know you are worried about something. I guess it is about me or something related to me. Lets talk about what is bothering my love. I am so ready to open to anything you want to ask me. I don’t want you to feel burden. Everything is gonna be alright. Don’t cry in your birthday. You are supposed to be happy at any costs. What can I do to bring a smile to your face, huh?” Ong convinces and seems so determined for each word while rubbing Daniel’s cheeks with his thumb.

It makes Daniel cry even harder and wailing out loud. Ong is affectionately staring at him and let Daniel taking his time to get settled himself.

“I, scared,…you, leave,” Daniel’s words are interrupted by his sobs. “Sh, sh, babe. Calm down. I am not going anywhere. I am all here for you.” Ong says softly and it makes Daniel resumes his crying out loud again.

“Agiooo, what make my babe crying like this.” this time, he enfolds Daniel in his arms and let his love continue to cry against his chest.

It takes Daniel a few minutes to stop his tears, but needless to say he is still sobbing. Ong slowly pull apart their bodies and takes Daniel’s face in his hand. “Ok now?” He says while rubbing Daniel’s cheeks with his thumbs.

Daniel nods in return and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. “I am scared.” He mumbles in a low tone.

“You what?” Ong asks as he is not sure as he didn’t hear it or he didn’t know what Daniel meant.

“I am scared Seongwo. I am scared for everything which can separate us. I am not used to be in this kind of relationship. I have had only two exs in my whole life and they just took me for granted and-,” he pause for a sec, hands are twisting with each other, doesn’t dare to look up Ong. Because he is afraid he might end up mute again if he meets with Ong’s eyes. Daniel takes a long exhale, “ and what if one day you might realize that I am not the right person for you and God or someone forbid us. I am already attracted to you so much. I am afraid I will be left alone in the future. Besides, there are also many situations which I am not sure I can tackle it or not. I know I am coward and I can’t do anything on my own. I might get you in trouble and there are so many fears inside of me.” He pauses again, this time he tilts up to read Ong’s expression in case he hope to see disappointing look on the latter face. But the expression Ong holding is unreadable for sure. He decided to continue on with timidities after chewing his bottom lip for amount of seconds, head dropping again. “You know, I am poor compared to your family status and your parents might think that I am gold-digger and I might let you go if some occurrence happened between us or I can leave-”

Out of sudden, his head is jolted up by the firm grasp, he is thinking he might even hear the broken sound of his neck. Then he is facing with a straight pair of eyes which are staring at him with so many undescribed words are in there.     

“Kang Daniel, look at me.” Fuck, only these words make Daniel shiver down his spine. He nervously gulps down until he thinks there is no saliva in his mouth, finally nods in return “babe,” _‘Oh, it sounds really good.’_ “you have no idea how much I fell tons in love with you. Just because I am rich, actually it is not me but my parents, it doesn’t mean you need to feel insecure for this. I can relinquish all of these for you, babe. Don’t think too much, huh. I love you at any costs. I don’t know what did I do in my past life to deserve the one as precious as you, sweetheart. There is no property between us. All I care is you. I won’t ever give a shit toward these troubles you’ve mentioned. You know, I can face all of them as long as you are by my side. So, don’t ever think to let me go because I will never leave you, babe. Worse than that, you can’t leave me at any points. Don’t underestimate me Daniel, even if you want to leave me, there is no chance to let by gone for me. I will find you until the end of the world. It is my man’s word. Because you are meant to be with me and only belonged to me. I can’t let anyone take you away from me, Daniel. You hear me, huh?” Ong continuously talked without a break, and seriously looking at Daniel who is speechless as he doesn’t know how to respond.

Ong can’t help but captures Daniel’s lip with his and hands are moving down to set Daniel’s face to proceed the kiss and he can feel Daniel slowly returns the kiss. “I love you so much,” He whispers between the kiss before he suddenly scoops Daniel’s body up to bridal style.

Daniel yelps in surprise and arms are automatically slings around Ong’s neck and pout, “If you drop me down, I will break up with you right away.”

Ong chuckles and peck on Daniel’s wrinkle nose, “Don’t worry tho, this is not the first time I carry you. you know we even fucked whilst I was carrying the whole body of you against the wall, my love.” He winks and burst into laughter as soon as the face of the person in his arms is becoming redden even more than tomatoes. “Babe, you are so irresistible to handle. You might end up lying in the bed the whole day for tomorrow,”

“Ong Seongwo, don’t you dare. Let me down right now, you pervert, moron, idiot. If I can’t walk tomorrow, I will cut your dick in your sleep.” Daniel is yelling but nothing can help since Ong has started walking.

There is still laughter of Ong as he is heading to the master bedroom to enjoy their night in his lover birthday while holding a sulky boyfriends in his arms.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz, bear with me for this chapter as I gave it in one go and didn't check even for once more. Plus, i chose to upload it as soon as i finished since i will be on vacation for next five days. So i am so sorry.  
> Merry Charistmas, Have a nice day everyone.

In the next morning, Daniel wakes up and immediately feel ache through his lower body and he can’t even recall how many times they made love last night. Needless to say it is Ong who pleaded to Daniel over and over again with the only reason that he couldn’t get enough of Daniel and he has always been hungry for it. With the frustration as he is hearing Ong’s peaceful snores from his back, Daniel grabs the nearest pillow within his reach to throw over Ong’s handsome face but all of his movements are halted in the air by the sudden ringtone coming from his phone which is on the table besides the bed. His hands are stretching to get his phone and give a quick glance to the screen, brows are knitting in curiosity as the number popping on screen is that he has never seen before but he rapidly slides the pick-up bottom to the right and put it on his ear.

“Hello, this is Daniel.” Daniel answers but nothing comes in return as a reply. So, he hellos again and this time he can hear a voice of a woman (he think) answer right back.

“Obviously, I know you are Kang Daniel who is my son three-month boyfriend.” The woman even snorts though the line.

Daniel’s eyes are popping out in shock as he is hearing the most terrible voice in planet and at the same time recollecting the puzzles because he definitely know that there is no one he is dating now for three months. It is definitely Ong and the woman who is on another line is none other than Mrs.Ong who is chuckling a little bit as she is imaging his expression.

Daniel accidently yelps in surprise as a hand snaking on his waist but instantaneously cover his mouth with his hand because he is scared Ong’s mom might aware that they are together right now and yet Ong will wake up by his careless sound. It end up Daniel abruptly slip out from the duvet and walks outside the room but not before wrapping his lower body with a towel that he saw last night on the stand, and making sure Ong is still sleeping soundly on the bed. He closes the door behind him and go to the veranda, still holding tightly the phone on his hear.

“Daniel, I hope you still there and don’t worry that I already know Seongwo is with you right now.” Ong’s mom says with a tone that she doesn’t care even a bit.

But it utterly makes Daniel startled with the thoughts Ong’s mom might know all about them, just pretend to not for some reasons that he can’t figure out. “Ahh---, yeah, I-I am still here, Mrs, I- I just don’t know how to respond.” Daniel answers, stumbling on his own voice.

He can hear Ong’s mom let out a chuckle, “Daniel, don’t you think it is not that good to have a conversations through phone. So, how about meeting today, only the two of us, excluding Seongwo, my son who went all blind for you.” this reply causes Daniel shiver down his spine and unable to reply for a moment. With a little braver than before, since he is expecting for a day like this, he takes a long breath and nods himself as if Mrs. Ong can see him, “Fine, I think we should. And I already know it that I can’t avoid this for so long.” He replies as calm as he can but still trembling on his feet.

“Clever boy, I hope your intelligence can still last when we would meet. I just want to have a chat with you but kind of negotiation will be included. I will send you location. Don’t let Seongwo see it and know our meeting. Then, I will hang up here because I think this is time my son get up. Bye.” He didn’t even get time to reply because as he was said, Ong is now yelling his name as he can be found nowhere in the condo. Daniel fixes his composure as normal and make a cheerful face that he holds almost every time, burying his anxieties and sadness in his chest.

He makes a sound that earns an awareness from Ong who frowns as soon as he sees Daniel is standing alone with only towel around his waist, can’t help but walking closer to his boyfriend who is putting oblivious grin on his face. But as he is the person who is always reading Daniel’s expression all the time, he subconsciously notices that something’s wrong with the stupid grin. But he chose to slide this feeling as he thinks that he is overreacting for nothing and Daniel can smile in any ways which he prefers.

Daniel is watching Ong walking in his full clothes but only towel is keeping on his body. it makes him aware Seoul’s weather in winter, immediately shiver with the cold and even thinks that he is freezing in this spot. Hands crossing to reduce give a little warmness to his body and remember to move inside the house. He meets with Ong’s who tugged him straightaway, and lead him to the original bedroom, but didn’t forget to scold, “idiot, how can you be standing on veranda without putting anything on. Don’t tell be about towel, it is only a piece of cloth which can only cover your half body, &%#&” keep muttering but Daniel is not able to hear all of these because he feels numb and tears are welling up in his eyes for no reason.

When they get into the bedroom, Ong bends down to pick up Daniel’s hoodie which he took off last night and threw it on the floor. “Daniel, are you even listening to me, I am telling you-,” his words were blocked at the tip of his tongues as soon as he can see his boyfriend’s messy face, full of tears and even mucous discharge from the nose. The picked hoodie from earlier is dropped on floor again as Ong’s hands bring up to cup Daniel’s face, his thumbs are wiping the tears which are trickling down on Daniel’s face.

“babe, what is wrong with you?” Ong asks in worry and Daniel knows he fucked up again the situation. So he quickly finds the reason to reassure Ong that nothing wrong with hi with obvious lie.

He came up with dumb idea again as he answers back, “because it hurts,” the hands on his cheeks stops along with Ong’s eyes widen questioningly, “ah,- I mean, it is my ass. My ass hurts. Yeah, my ass hurts because of you.” Ong goes speechless for awhile before he looks into Daniel’s eyes with observable suspicious.

“you sure your ass hurts because I see nothing wrong with you when I saw you standing regardlessly on veranda like you are some kind of hero to fight the cold in winter.” Ong asks in slightly amusing tone.

Daniel hits Ong’s chest but not that forcibly, “I am serious here, do you remember how many times did you beg me with your fuckin puppy eyes.” By that, he can earn a genuine smile from Ong that he can be certain of how his acting work on Ong.  


“Fine, fine. But we both had a great time together and plus who is the one who begged me for more during intercourse,” Ong winks at him and smirks. It makes Daniel go all red till the tip of his ear.

“Agioo, Daniel, you are so cute. It is unfair and who allowed you to be that adorable.” Ong playfully exclaims and ready to put Daniel in his enfold.

Out of sudden, Daniel flashed in his mind that he has to meet with Ong’s mom, hastily collects his clothes with unbelievable speed. This actions causes Ong confused as he is in need of explanation from his boyfriend. Ong grabs one of Daniel’s arms to stop from what the latter is doing at that moment. Daniel chins up at him in question like everything is normal. Ong sighs at the end and makes Daniel stands right in front of him. “Answer me why you suddenly in hurry? One more question, why have you been grabbing your phone since I first saw you in veranda?”

It helps Daniel noticed that he is still holding his phone, “Ahh, actually. It was my mom who phoned me and informs me that Woojinnie is alone at my home as she had to go work.”

“Daniel, seriously are you crazy? This is Sunday, no one have to go to their work. Even my mom takes a day off on Sunday to have a rest.” Being mentioned Ong’s mom makes Daniel sweats a lot. Ong place his palm on Daniel’s forehead and, “Daniel, are you sweating? you know it is cold as fuck outside, Your body was like as ice minutes ago but now hot? Really?? I guess you are trying to lie me.” Ong furrows in confusions and checking on his boyfriend as Daniel’s eyes are roaming everywhere but avoiding his gazes.

“Babe,”

Daniel pretends to cough, “Yeah, it is real. I am hot because we are here inside the room and there is heater in the room so that I don’t feel cold at all. Got it?? For your second question, my mom phoned me that she had to go somewhere else in fact my brother would be alone so I have to be with him and I really need to go back now. I just forget momentarily the reason because of you. You don’t need to drive me off because I have to go grocery shopping to cook for me and my brother.” With that Daniel could manage to escape for Ong’s grip and continue to put on his clothes.

He casts a glance to Ong and pray that his lies would work out to make Ong believe. “Fine, I will believe you this time and don’t try to fool me, Daniel. But there is no way I will let you go back on your own in this weather and besides you said that you are still in ache.” Ong proclaims and looks so determined for his words. Daniel put his hands in the air as a sign of surrender, “fine fine, you can send me off.” Only it can make Ong smiley again like an idiot and pull Daniel in his embrace before proceed to lean in for his well-deserved kiss as he has been waiting it for almost 1 hour.

Daniel sighs and makes a mental note that he will have to hide his secret meeting with Ong’s mom from his boyfriend no matter what happens. And he himself reassuring he can handle this alone and he won’t ever put Ong in trouble because of him.

 


End file.
